Aria Fell & a certain Original
by Chowlseaa
Summary: As a founding family member there are some things Aria Fell should have been told but wasn't . When a new family moves into town what revelations will they bring with them ? The world view of one Mystic Falls teenager is about to be turned upside down . Rated T for now might upgrade later . Kol/Oc Elijah/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **I've been obsessed with the Vampire Diaries since it first started . Waiting week to week for a new episode to come out was taking too long and i needed a fix so decided to break out the boxset & re-watch the whole thing . While re-watching i somehow noticed the fact that i'd over looked just how bloody braw Kol & Elijah were . How could I? I soon became a little bit of an orignal groupie , started to read FanFics about said originals because i dont feel they got enough time on screen during the show . ( psyched for 'The Originals' show ) I've somehow found myself obsessed with Kol Mikaelson , i just needed to write this story in hopes of getting this fictional character out of my head ! It's driving me a lil mad .

If you enjoy please review and let me know is its something worth continuing or not :)

* * *

I'm just your average fade into the background 17 year old girl. I go to school, listen to music or read a book, spent time with my family then repeat the cycle day after day. My life is simple & maybe boring to some but that's exactly how I like it. Quiet. I've never been popular at school or had many friends, I prefer to bury my head in a good book than to concern myself with the soapbox that is life at Mystic Falls High School.

The sun was streaking through my window as the alarm buzzed, my daily wake up call to get ready for another day. I don't have an important part to play in any role at Mystic Falls High School , I don't cheer ( I tried out in my first year , turns out I have no balance or even any resemblance of flexibility ) Hell I'm not even co-ordinated enough to march shiny stick in hand with the band . I'm destined for a mundane life and I've made my peace with this. My mother owns a local book store in town, she spends most of her time there, working hard to keep the bills paid . We aren't as well off as the other founding families. No passed down wealth, nice silver wear or sense of entitlement in this household. There are only 3 members of the fell's left now my mother, my cousin Meredith & myself. The vibrating of my phone distracted me from my thoughts , I had a text from Stephanie .

"_Are you up? Pick me up in an hour ?"_

Stephanie has been my best friend since 06 when her family moved to Mystic Falls from Scotland . She had a hard time of it when she first arrived at school , what with the strange accent & lack of tan . People automatically placed her in the weird category which worked for me , who wants normal anyway ? I gained more than a friend that day – more like a sister . All be it a European one but still !

After showering & getting dressed for school I went down stairs to fix some breakfast , laying on the table with the rest of the mail was a glossy ivory envelope addressed to me . Who would send me mail? I swiftly opened it , my curiosity getting the better of me .

**Miss Aria Fell,**

**Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o clock for dancing cocktails & celebration .**

The Mikaelson Family ? They must be the new British family ive heard being talked about around town. This needed discussed with Braveheart ( That's my nick name of sorts for Stephanie ) I grabbed an apple before I headed out the door to my car . What with no plans to go to college and a growing need for my own transport my mum finally caved and agreed to let me use our savings to buy a car , I now drive a brand new mazda 2 in sparkling lime green . It's as close to expensive as I'll ever get so the little beauty is treated with the upmost care , you could even call it my pride & joy .

With Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine playing on the radio I manoeuvred my way out of the drive ( I've always struggled with reversing) The drive to Stephanies house was as peaceful as always . Mystic Falls isn't a busy place , I can make my way un-interrupted most days with the exception of the odd red light . She was waiting for me the minute I pulled up outside of her house , wasting no time jumping into the front passenger seat waving around a white envelope of her own .

_" Oh you got one too! Are you going ?"_ I asked curiously

_"Aye of course im gonna go _" the distinct sound of her accent still strong

"_Besides how often does one get an invite to such an event ? One simply can't refuse"_ she continued in a mock British accent .

_"Well what does one wear to such an occasion ?"_ I mimicked

_"Lets skip out after lunch & go shopping !"_ the excitement was barley contained from her voice .

With our plan sorted I pulled away from the kerb and made the short drive to school . Although I'm anxious about tonight ( social situations of all kinds are always humiliating for me , I usually fall down in front of the population of Mystic Falls or spill a drink over the mayor ) I was excited to hopefully lay eyes on the mysterious Mikealson family .

* * *

**A/N-**Thanks to Stephanie who is also a Vampire Diaries junkie like myself , its something we tend to discuss in depth on a daily basis . The best friend in this story is named after her as she is just the epitome of awesome !


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie & I went shopping as planned we spent over an hour in a little boutique on the outskirts of town, browsing and trying on an assortment of we had finally made our choices we made our way to her house to start getting ready for the night. Her house was modest compared to some of the other houses in this area of town. I love visiting at the Taylor house, it's always full of atmosphere. Stephanie is the oldest of 3 children; she has 2 little sisters Nicola & Rebecca. They fight like cat and dog but you can tell it's just sibling banter. I envy that, a little brother or sister is something I've always wanted. Meredith is the closest thing I have to a sibling but I wouldn't say we've ever been exceptionally close. That's started to change since she moved back into town after our Cousin Logan's funeral a year ago, slowly but surely our relationship is starting to grow.

**Later on in the evening**

Standing side by side with Stephanie outside the address dictated on the back of the invites, The Mikaelson Mansion. I inhaled deeply breathing in the fresh air, it was a beautiful night in Mystic Falls you could see stars clearly lighting up the night sky, almost as if they showed themselves especially for the special occasion. I glanced over at brave heart hoping for a trademark grin from her I was met with a complacent gaze instead, Stephanie looked deep in thought and I have to admit was curious as to what put the troubled expression on her usually carefree expression. With a beautiful cream cocktail dress on she looked absolutely stunning , it was strange to see Stephanie in this get up as she was much like myself – more jeans + converse type of girl. The dress matched her pale skin perfectly which only made her coloured purple hair stand out even more , it had been curled early just for tonight's , ball ? dance? party? Whatever. Grand would be an understatement to describe the Mikaelson house? I don't think house is the right term, more like palace. The huge door way into the house was framed by ivory columns at each side. All around the columns & trees outside were hundreds - possibly thousands- of little lights that illuminated all the familiar faces around me making their way to the ball.

"_Let's get this over with_" I said while taking another nervous glance towards steph.

We took our first steps toward the extravagant entrance towards a night im sure nobody in town would be forgetting anytime soon.

* * *

As the doors opened, we were enveloped into a different time , don't get me wrong this town could throw a snazzy shin-dig when needed . the founders parties were known to be a snobbish affair but this was something else . Everyone looked so elegant in their outfits , it was like I stepped into a lavish get together on a tv period show . We were surrounded by a sea of black suits & lavish dresses . How had the family put such an event together at such sort notice? apparently they had only arrived in town 1 week ago ? It looks as if the entire town has shown up to welcome them . Beautifully composed music filled the spacious foyer ( who can afford to hire a small chamber orchestra to play at a party?) It was clear this family didn't have to worry about the electricity bill on a monthly basis . The room was extremely well lit , everything from the floor to the ascending staircase appeared to be made of striking marble . Overhanging the gorgeous staircase was a humungous chandelier with crystals ( lets face it quite possibly diamonds )that reflected the light spectacularly .

"_ Wow_ " I breathed

"_Aye wow_" Stephanie whispered back "_They have a quid or two anyway!_"

"_Could you imagine this being your hallway_ ?"

I found myself pondering what it would be like to have a house like this , I would be too scared to actually live in it . You'd have to spend hours on end cleaning but I suppose if you could afford a house like this a house keeper wasn't that extravagant an expense . A waiter passed by carrying a tray of champagne , im not a big drinker what with not being old enough to drink yet but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity , a glass wouldn't hurt surely? I gladly accepted his offer . Free champagne , this night was looking up already – maybe it wouldn't be as awful as I first thought . I turned to flash a brief smile at my best friend but she wasn't there . I'd been abandoned, great just **great .**

Twisting and revolving I made my way through the crowds of people to find Stephanie , I stopped short when I saw my cousin Meredith locked in deep conversation with the mayor , Miss Lockwood . Meredith had a frown encroaching her forehead but other than that looked completely at ease . Eager to hear what they were talking about I employed what stealth I had and progressed towards the pair , listening intently to see what I could pick up on .

"_Meredith the witch cant help us with this we are on our own , besides Klaus has promised to protect Tyler and this town . It's the peaceful option & I believe its best for all involved_."

"_With all due respect mayor you cant just let the deadliest family move into town and call the shots_ " Meredith shot back

They both abruptly halted their conversation as they noticed my approaching presence , clearly unaware of my eavesdropping . I was sure I heard her say witch . **Witch**? as in broom stick & pointy hat ? Clearly the mayor had had one too many of those expensive tasting champagnes.

* * *

**AN-** I didnt plan on updating this as soon but i was sitting at my desk today at work and this chapter just sorta happened . Its more of what i'd call a filler chapter , theres gotta be some sort of build up before things start getting exciting .


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-**This Chapter was a hard one to get out as i wasnt too sure on how best to introduce Kol , hope this does the job . Borrowed a few lines from the actual ball episode in the show . P.s there a little swearing in this one but not much :) Enjoy

* * *

Damon Salvatore soon joined our odd trio , chatting aimlessly to the mayor about the restoration of Wickery bridge . It was clear he had other things he wished to discuss with the mayor and Melissa and my suspicions were soon confirmed.

"_Aria don't you have friends your own age to play with? Run Along_"

Yep. Damon Salvatore was a dick. A Good looking one, a charismatic one but a dick nonetheless. Just as I was about to leave a man I couldn't properly see approached the group intent on the mayor.

"_Mayor Lockwood, we haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us as much as we plan to embrace it_. " Ahhh! British, his voice was like caramel – just lovely. At his words Damon stiffened and reached out his own hand. I could only make out the back of his head but what a head it was. Full of neatly tousled brown hair.

"_Damon Salvatore , Have we met_ ?" he asked . hmm im not body language expert but I could definitely sense an undercurrent here .

" _I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out_ " Kol replied and then walked off . Zing. Damon looked none to pleased at that . Karma . Everybody present was gathering around the staircase for some unknown reason . I managed to squeeze myself passed a serious looking Matt Donovan towards a head of purple hair , hoping it was Stephanie . It was thank god .

"_ Just where have you been ? I can't believe you left me ! I had to talk to Mayor Lockwood & Melissa for 15 minutes about that darn restoration project . Do you _

_know how boring that was ? I was ready for death !_ " The words came tumbling out of my mouth in quick succession and I had to stop to catch my breath . She was about to retort I could tell but we were suddenly cut off by the clinking of metal on glass . It was the first time I'd noticed the 5 figures standing on the staircase . 4 men & 1 woman. All extremely gorgeous , each one of them looked like they could easily cover the front of a magazine like GQ. Talk about an amazing gene pool. One of the brothers stepped forward a little and began to address the waiting crowd .

"_Welcome , thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this_ " just as he spoke a blonde older woman descended the stairs – I assumed that must be their mother – " _its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance . tonights pick is a centuries old waltz , so if all of __you could please find yourselves a partner , please join us in the ballroom_ ."

A centuries old waltz , yeah not happening . I couldn't dance to anything from this decade , never mind another one . I was going to ask Stephanie if she was dancing or joining me outside when I saw her talking to with the Mikaelson brother that was just talking to the room full of people . he took her and she just turned to me and shrugged . As much fun as it would be watching her trying to concentrate on her footing while dancing with this distractingly gorgeous man , I walked outside towards the back of the house and to the gardens . I couldn't take the risk of being pulled into to dance, I committed to myself earlier that I would avoid all potentially embarrassing situations at all costs.

* * *

The air outside had a little nip to it , the sky was now pitch black . I could see Elena Gilbert & Stefan Salvatore just outside a door a little further along , hadn't she left with Damon to dance? Elena has both the Salvatore battling for her attentions , it was a little sad really . as much as I hate to admit it I'm rooting for Damon , he has become less dick-ish the more time he spends with her but Stefan has always loved Elena you can tell by the way he looks at her . adoring. Either way she would have to make a choice and the result of that won't be pretty , I just wish she'd hurry it along instead of stringing them both along . As if she could hear my thoughts Elena looked up and gave me a little wave , I just nodded and starting walking down a hedged path . It was strange to even get a wave from Elena we'd never been friends , hell I wouldn't even say acquaintances . we lived in the same town & attend the same school , that's about all we had in common . Elena was tall , slim & brunette to my short , slightly chubby & redhead . She was also popular – you know the cheerleader dating football star type- but that all changed when her parents died . I guess tragedy changes people , the day we found out about the Gilberts car crash was the first day I'd had any feelings other than indifference towards Elena , I felt sorry for her . She was placed into the care of her Aunt Jenna but she too also dies not too long ago no one is exactly sure how though. So it's just her & her brother Jeremy now . I couldn't imagine losing my mum , sure she annoys me half to death on a daily basis but she's all I've got .

"_You know its rude not to participate in whatever evening activities a host has planned_ " chimed a perfect voice

"_Oh god_!" I tried really hard to get my breathing & heartbeat back under control . so this is what a heart attack feels like , I guess I'll find out if it's possible to die from fright.

" _Hmm God , I prefer Kol but I've been called worse_ "


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-** Thanks to everyone who has followed , favorited & reviewed this story . Just happy your enjoying it . Thanks again to Stephanie who reads all this before i publish it on here ! Now on with the show ..

* * *

My heart was still racing . inhaling deeply I used all the strength I could muster to calm myself . He preferred god ? what an arrogant ass . If im totally honest if I looked like that I'd be rather cocky myself .

"_You gave me a scare Kol , you know its rude to sneak up on people_ ?" I mirrored his previous complaint, he'd had the nerve to call me rude!

"_I'm sorry darling , that wasn't my intention_" there was that accent again . I never understood the fuss around it before , now hearing it in person I defiantly got it .

"_Don't call me that it's a little soon for pet names don't you think ? What do you want?_"

"_I myself was also doing my best to avoid the dance when I noticed you out here by yourself , not the safest option may I add, you never know what kind of monsters __are lurking about_ " the smirk that dawned his face was amazing .

"_It's Mystic Falls nothing bad ever happens here_"

"_If you say so . Anyway I thought I'd come over and introduce myself as I never got a chance to earlier ._"

"_Ahh yes , you wandered off pretty quickly after your short talk with Damon? What's the story there?_"

"_Well that's a story for another evening darling , I can hear my sister shouting on me I'm afraid I must dash_" he picked up the back of my hand and placed a kiss to it , I stared down in surprise . old fashioned or what? "_ Maybe next time you could introduce yourself_"

I looked up about to tell him my name but he was gone . Talk about a speedy exit .

* * *

It was 9am when I finally woke up , I'd not arrived home from the Mikaelson ball late last night & when I did get ready for bed I then had to spend an hour and a half on the phone to Stephanie listening to her go on about Elijah ( that was the name of the Mikaelson brother she'd been dancing with last night) It sounded to me like someone had a little crush brewing . I could understand the attraction though , apparently jaw dropping good looks just happened to run in the family . Some people had all the luck . Settling down to a bowl of cheerios and a cold glass of orange juice at the dinning table I started to flick through the morning paper but quickly changed my mind . like I said to kol last night , mystic falls nothing ever happens here . how do they manage to fill a paper on a weekly basis ? This town was seriously boring . After breakfast was finished I washed my bowl in the sink and headed upstairs to my room , maybe a little clean around wouldn't hurt , it would be nice to see my floor again . Neat has never really been my thing . I put Frank Oceans new album in the stereo and got to work . My music suddenly stopped , irritated by the disruption I looked up to see Stephanie but the irritation slowly dissipated when I saw her face.

"_I really really need to talk to you_ " uh-oh not only did she look serious but she sounded it .

"_This doesn't sound good , What's wrong?_" I tried my best to keep the concern from my voice but failed epically as she started pacing back and forth on my ( almost) clean floor .

"_We're best friends right? I mean you trust me ae? Your gonnae think I'm crazy – shit even I think I'm going crazy_" her voice kept jumping octaves .

"_Going crazy how ? Will you please sit down and tell me what the hell you're talking about ?_" Stern tone , that's what my mum used with me when I was freaking out , she propped herself on the edge of my bed and then started to turn her hands over in her lap.

"_Well … I know how this is gonnae sound but I'm sure I knocked my mum out earlier . I didn't mean it I swear ! We were arguing about the usual stuff you know , my grades in school , my attitude & putting odd socks in the wash when she just dropped_ "

"_Dropped how? You mean she fainted_ ?"

"_No I don't think so , I was thinking on how much I wished she'd just shut up . I kept saying it over and over and the next thing I knew she was on the floor_ " she started crying so I went over and grabbed her hand , even if she was rambling like a mad woman I had a duty as BFF to show a little moral support. " _I phoned Bonnie & she told me to get out of the house and calm down so that's why I came here_ " talk about a twist in the tale.

"_I'm confused why would you call Bonnie ? You hate her ?_"

"_After we got off the phone last night she came to my house_ " she seemed lost in thought for a moment so I waited for her to continue " _It was strange , I mean I have barely spoken two words to the lassie since I moved here & now she at my door ?! Anyway she started asking me all these questions , how long have I known about my powers ? Why I hadn't approached her since she was the only other one in town_?" I had to cut her off here .

"_She's the only other what?_" I already knew I wasn't going to like the answer.

"**_Witch_**" I kept my eyes on her face, waiting for a mischievous look to enter her eyes or a silly grin to wash over her face but nothing appeared. Right it's official she's lost whatever grasp on reality she had, crazy wasn't the word for it ! Delusional maybe.

"_Bonnie Bennett told you this? That you're a witch ? That she's also one?_" I just couldn't wrap my mind around this info at all . "_She just showed up un-announced and dropped that bomb and left?_"

"_Pretty much yeah . She said that she could sense another witch when she entered the Mikaelson house , she just didn't know it was me until we walked past each other , it was like a spark or something . I know how this all sounds okay , I couldn't get her out fast enough ! I was honestly waiting for her to try and be-head me or something . I really thought she'd had some sort of mental break-down . She gave me her number after that then she just left . That's why I called her ! Maybe she isn't crazy ? What if it's true?_"

Well this was not how I expected my day to go .

"_Call Bonnie and tell her you need to talk_ " I said all business-like "_Maybe we should be asking some questions_"

This was a little bit psycho . Did I believe in witches ? Magic , powers? No , simply because they didn't exist , if they did we would all know about it . Its completely ridiculous even searching into the idea but Stephanie was my best friend . I had to at least help her out with this even if I thought it was stupid & a complete waste of my time . We could take her mother to my cousin Meredith at the hospital and she'd tell us her passing out was simply down to low sugar levels or stress – something like that. We would simply speak to Bonnie , put her explanations into the crazy pile then move on .


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-**Thanks again to everyone for the follows reviews etc. Wasn't planning on updating again today but this chapter just sorta happened . Enjoy :)

* * *

The Salvatore Boarding house is big , really big . Not as big as the Mikaelson house but still. I wouldn't like to be the person in charge of keeping this place

clean I thought to myself as I turned taking in my surroundings. Stephanie and I were directed into a room which appeared to be a sort of library, maybe a

study? It had to be just look at all the book – just hours of dusting if you ask me. Who has the time to read that much? Surely they were just for show. I paced

back and forth waiting for Bonnie to show up & answer Stephanie's questions so I could go home and forget this insane day.

"_Well well well look what we have here "_ he chirped . Damon Salvatore, well what did I expect really this was his house. _"Little witch number 2 & Little Miss. Fell_ "

"_Don't be an ass Damon. Where's Bonnie_?" I questioned trying to keep my composure. There should be a picture of Damon next to the word douche in the

dictionary. It would serve as a warning to all.

"_She's on her way with Elena, shouldn't be too long now. We can have a lovely group discussion, bring some issues to light, sit in a circle then hold hands and sing _

_Coombia my lord_" a classic Damon smirk spread across his face. How much I'd love to just slap it off.

"_Can't you just leave us alone until she gets here? Your presence isn't exactly welcome right now Damon. Maybe if you'd work on that attitude you'd actually have _

_some friends"_

"_Why would I want some little high schoolers for friends anyway? Besides Aria if I was you I'd be extra nice to me right now , considering how pissed I am at your _

_cousin you might want to avoid to pissing me off , me losing a bit of self-control and ripping your throat out to prove a point to Meredith_"

his face had lost all of the cheeky arrogance it usually held .

"_What does Meredith have to do with any of this? rip my throat out Damon really ? Just how would you manage that?"_

_"Don't test me Miss. Fell "_

_"Damon that's enough."_

Bonnie showed up right on time trailing Elena Gilbert behind her . Well this shall be fun.

* * *

"_So your trying to tell us that Stephanie is a witch?_ " It seemed I'd be asking all the questions today as my best friend has appeared to lose the use of her

tongue , she just stared at her hands and took in everything Bonnie was saying . " _How is that even possible_ ?"

"_I don't know_" bonnie answered "_maybe I didn't notice it before because my powers weren't as_ _strong but they are now , I felt it the minute I walked past her at the _

_ball , it was like static . I know how this sounds but Stephanie you have to believe me I can help_!" her tone was getting urgent.

"_I do , I do believe you_ " Stephanie whispered into the room and I couldn't keep the shocked expression off my face.

"_What? You're kidding right ? Witches don't exist ! Magic doesn't exist_ . "

"_You don't believe me _?" Bonnies tone was almost an accusation.

"_Nope . On the record I think your all mental!"_

"_I'll prove it . What's your favourite book Damon , one that's on a shelf here_" she turned on Damon

"_Gone with the Wind_"

The lights in the room started to flicker a little and I could feel the tension in the room . Suddenly a book came flying from a shelf at an unbelievable speed , if I

wasn't staring at Damon's face I'm sure I would have missed it. How did he manage to catch that?

"_Gone with the Wind , Nice parlour trick Witch. You look a little pale Aria . Believe it now?"_

_"H-h-how did you do that?"_ I couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. They must have planned this! They must have had a string to pull the book out or

something. It's just not possible.

* * *

I sat on a chair in the back of the poorly lit room and watch Bonnie & Elena talk with Stephanie. Do I tell her mum that her daughter has lost her mind and

needs to be committed to the nearest psych ward? Sure that conversation would be a little awkward. Yeah your daughter thinks she a witch ! Nothing to worry

about don't panic! God this was crazy. Maybe this is just a dream – all be it a really strange one. Bonnie had placed a candle in front of herself and Stephanie

on a small coffee table. I couldn't help the intake of breath when the candle just lit without a match being struck or the flick of a lighter. Then it just blew out,

neither Bonnie or Elena had blown it out, there wasn't a breeze from an open door or window. Yeah this was getting a little spooky.

_"Right now you try, concentrate."_ Stephanie just looked between Bonnie & the candle with a focussed expression.

We all stayed silent for about 20 minutes, leaving Stephanie to attempt lighting the candle with her …powers? Mind? Whatever.

_"I'm getting really bored. Are you sure about this Bonnie? C'mon little witch we don't have all day!"_ Damon really was impatient.

"_I'm sure Damon now shut up!"_

Unexpectedly a small flicker of a flame lit up on the tall white candle. Bonnie & Elena started clapping. I just kept my distance, this was really happening wasn't it?

_"Well done ! See told you you could do it _" bonnie praised .

_"I'll be dammed_ " Damon sighed. _" At least this explains Elijah's interest . We did kill his witch a while back and with his mother back in town maybe he wants a _

_backup witch"_

_ "Elijah Mikaelson?"_ I just had to ask _"What does he have to do with any of this?"_

_"You really don't know do you?"_ Damon just appeared in front of me _"imagine being part of a founding family and not knowing?! It's almost funny! You might want to _

_sit back down for this one ."_

* * *

**AN- **Dun dun dun . Couldn't help myself ! Sorry =]


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- **I know 2 chapters in one night may be a little excessive but i can't seem to stop . in my defence its been snowing here all day so there wasn't much else to do beside write these! Enjoy (:

* * *

"_Vampires?!"_ Deep breaths Aria deep breaths _"Okay, if you say so Damon, Now if you don't mind me and Stephanie really have to be going! You know prior _

_engagements and all that!"_

I made a dash towards Stephanie, grabbed her purse then her arm and tried to pull her towards the door we entered but she wasn't for budging. Helpful.

_"C'mon Steph we really have to go. Remember we promised my mum we'd help her with that thing?"_ I raised my eyebrows and tried to put on my best shut up &

agree with me face.

"_That was very convincing Aria , Well done. 10/10 for the acting skills ! Keep it up & you'll be Aria Fell Oscar winner in no time!"_ ugh if I never spoke to Damon again

it would be too soon !

_"Your such a dick Damon , Now if you don't mind we've gotta be going"_ I tried to step round him but he just blocked my move , I tried aimlessly to sidestep him but

he moved in my way again . This clearly was a losing battle . _" Would you move!"_ I almost yelled .

_"Listen I really don't want you here anymore than you want to be here, Believe me! But we need to be sure you & your witchy bff don't run out of here shouting _

_Vampire through the town square. Do you understand where I'm coming from ?"_ he turned to Elena _" Maybe I should just compel them to forget ? Clearly this was a _

_bad decision!"_

"_No Damon don't_!"  
It was Bonnie who answered . _" I saw Stephanie with Elijah last night, he must want something. We can't just leave her in the dark , we would just be playing right _

_into their hands!"_

_"Fine but what about miss pouty here?"_ he turned with a small head nod in my direction.

_"No I saw her with Kol, we all know how dangerous he can be. They both need to remember this"_

_"Fine, your call but if this back fires it's on you "_  
_  
"Don't worry I won't be shouting vampire anytime soon! Then I'd just look as crazy as you. Now if you don't mind "_ I gestured with my hand for him to step out of

my way .

"_Again with the distrust! Okay if you insist_ " he just disappeared , one second he was standing in front of me the next he was gone . I twisted frantically trying

to figure out where he'd went. What just happened. Before I knew it I could hear my name being called from all different directions .

_"Over here ….Nope here …Wrong again!" _

"_Damon stop being mean"_ turns out Elena has a voice after all .

A Split second later Damon was standing directly in front of me again only this time his face was contorted . His eyes were a soulless black and there were

some kind of red vein like shapes running out from them . Then he flashed a horrible smile , I can only describe it as gnarly as his canine teeth were a lot longer

than they should be . Holy Shit. Fangs. I couldn't control the scream that escaped my lungs.

* * *

To say I may have overreacted was putting it mildly , I screamed until all the air had left my lungs and it felt like a curling iron had been shoved down my throat

, this wasn't a day I'd be forgetting anytime soon . I felt like my whole world had just been turned upside down , now whenever I watch a horror I can't say to

myself it's not real . If Vampires & Witches exist what else does? I stared into Damons once again blue eyes .

"_What else? I mean is it just Vampires? Werewolves?"_

"_Check"  
_  
_"Santa Claus? The Tooth Fairy, how about the Easter bunny?"_ okay I have to admit even to my own ears I was sounding a little hysterical. He didn't even give me

an answer just a spine chilling look .

_"Can we go now or are you going to lock us in a wine cellar downstairs or something? No offence or nothing but I really wanna go home now" _I tried my best to word

carefully, didn't really want to piss off the vampire right now .

"_Sure_" Bonnie answered " _I guess it's been a long day huh? I think it would be best if Stephanie stayed for a little bit longer though , we have some more we need to _

_talk about "_

I looked to my best friend to make sure she was okay with this , she gave me a nod and a reassuring smile . Leaving her there maybe wasn't the greatest

thing to do but I just had to get out of that house. I had to get home and pace , try and think things through . Damon walked me to the door which I was glad

off as I wasn't sure I actually remembered the way out .

"_Are you going to be alright to drive home? I mean I don't want to turn on the news tomorrow to see anything about a tragic teenage car crash victim "_ his tone was

light but he looked serious .

_"I'll be ok Damon thanks . Be careful I might start to think you actually care! "  
_  
"_Yeah dream on Aria"_ he laughed

_"Would be more of a nightmare , Goodbye Damon"_

I'm sure he tried to fire some witty comeback at me but I barely heard it , I was too busy trying to make sense of the thoughts scuttling about in my head .

* * *

The drive home was a long one, it took all my strength to stay focused on the road. Should I have just let Steph stay there? She wanted to but she couldn't

have been in her right decision making mind by that point. Could I really have done much about it either way ? As I pulled into the drive , yanking the keys out

of the ignition & slamming the door shut I noticed I had 2 missed calls from Meredith . Great. I had a bone to pick with her anyway, I mean according to Damon

she knew all of this and never bothered to mention the little fact that vampires existed ! I understand that it isn't exactly a casual conversation topic but she

didn't even drop a hint ! I quickly sent her a text as I jogged up the stairs to my bedroom

**We need to talk ASAP !**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-** Another chapter up , its another filler one ! Hopefully i can start with the good stuff for chap 8 :) If your a big Kol fan like myself then i'd advise you to go onto youtube and search for Kol Mikaelson Wicked . I've watched this like 10 times , in awe of the editing on this fan vid . In love with it 3

* * *

Half an hour later I could hear a car pull up outside, a quick peep out the window told me that it was Meredith and not my mum. Good, I didn't want her here to

overhear any of this. I could hear the squeak of an old floor board which told me she was on her way up the stairs, bracing myself I turned and faced the door.

Meredith just sauntered into my bedroom still wearing her work clothes, she's obviously just finished her shift at the hospital.

"_Hey Little Cuz, what's up_?" Wow she really had no idea what was about to hit her.

"_What's up? Really, I'll tell you shall I? I mean besides from the fact that it turns out my best friend is a witch? You remember Stephanie right? Yeah her, Oh and _

_maybe I'm a little troubled by the fact that the town has a small population of vampires living here! That's right I got a nice up close view of Damon Salvatore's pearly _

_whites! That ball we were at last night, the Mikaelson family their all also vampires! But you already knew this didn't you?! Not just them though Stefan Salvatore, _

_Caroline Forbes, hell I can't even remember what they said Tyler Lockwood was_."

"_Who told you all of this_ ?"

"_Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore. My question is why didn't you tell me this?_" My temper was starting to fade , maybe that little rant was exactly what I

needed .

"_Look Aria I'm sorry but it was a need to know basis and you didn't need to know. Did you tell your mum about this?_"

"_What she doesn't know about all of this ?"_

"_No and it's probably best to keep it that way."_ I just scowled back at her _"I know you probably feel a little betrayed right now but trust me it's for the best. This is a _

_big secret to know , you can't just go around telling people , that's how you end up in the morgue with a coroner's report signed animal attack ."  
_  
_"I wasn't going to tell everyone just my mum but don't you think people have a right to know about all of this? "_

_"No its more dangerous knowing ! Right I need to call Alaric and let him know I'll be a little late , don't go anywhere , we'll talk more on this in a second._" She

scrambled in her bag & pulled out her cell . Meredith had been sorta dating Alaric Saltzman for a while. I don't know if it was really dating maybe more just

hanging out, I liked him although it felt a little weird my cousin dating my history teacher I soon got over it .

* * *

It was after 10pm before Meredith finally left. Time passes really quickly when you have one thousand and one questions to ask. I discovered that my family

has a history of hunting vampires – I know right ?! Apparently it's a duty of being a founding family , well I'm afraid I would be avoiding that duty . I thought I

inherited nothing from my mums side of the family apart from the last name, how wrong was I . Meredith avoided all the drama that came with knowing this

secret & being a founder , she said she liked to stay out of all the trouble , that this wasn't her fight . The town's hatred for Vampires is what got my cousin

Logan killed as it turns out, before his death though he was turned into a vampire then staked by Damon Salvatore no less. Does that count as dying twice? I

think so . The only way to kill a Vampire is with a wooden stake or bullet through the heart. They were powerful creatures according to Meredith, really fast &

strong, they could also compel people into doing whatever they wanted them to do , pretty much mind control . That's where this Vervain stuff comes in handy ,

it's a plant that vampires are allergic too , it burns their skin & makes it impossible for them to compel you if you ingest the stuff or wear it . She texted Damon

and was having him bring some over for me later, I was under strict instructions to put it in a locket and never take it off . Turns out that vampires can't enter

unless they are invited like in some of the movies but they can totally walk in the sun if they have a witches help.

Witches Vampires Magic Rings …I know how it sounds.

I didn't hear from Stephanie again until it was time to go to school, I received a normal text from her asking to be picked up . No hey I'm still alive text , or don't

worry I haven't turned anybody into a frog .

* * *

I pulled up in front of Stephanie's house bang on time and honked. I was just dying to find out how she was coping with all this, I was having a hard enough

time with it myself and I wasn't even part of it really, I'm not the witchy one.

_"Morning you!"_ Well somebody sounded cheerful this morning.

"_Hey , how are you feeling?"_

_"Pretty great thanks , you? Oh nice necklace btw, is it new?"_

_"Thanks Damon brought it round last night, it's a vervain one. Well I'm ok I guess, apparently I'm not accepting this as well as you."_ I stole a worried glance over at

her, how could she be so chilled out about this?

_"It's not as bad as I thought it would be , I mean Bonnie explained a lot , taught me a couple little tricks . I think I'm going to really enjoy this actually "_

_"What kind of tricks"_ this I had to see .

_"I'll show you later, c'mon or we will be late for class"_

Stephanie slipped out of the car and headed towards the school building. I didn't even notice we'd arrived. Talk about auto pilot.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-** Took a little bit longer for me to update this time , sorry ! Found this one a little difficult to write also . Would have uploaded this a little earlier but I spend the last half hour glued to the tv as we have a new pope . I seem to be the only person excited about this ( apart from all the people cued outside the vatican) . Again sorry will hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow ! Thanks again for all the follow reviews etc :)

* * *

School had ended finally, never have I had a longer day. I just wanted to go home, have a bath put on some pj's and watched a really sucky tv movie. My

phone buzzed . It was Stephanie.

**I need your help, operation distract Kol . Agent You? Grill Asap?**

**Fine. I'll be there soon, care to explain?**

**I will later, promise. Xo**

There goes my quiet night in.

* * *

I cursed myself the whole drive into town . Why did I agree to this again? How the hell was I supposed to distract a vampire? The Grill was a restaurant/bar in

town, it was one of the few places in town to find any kind of entertainment, small town – limited options. Unfortunately I was underage so the bar part was off

limits for me but at least there was a pool table. Every cloud.

Stepping out of my car i put my bag over my shoulder then closed and locked the door . I instantly wanted to jump back into the safety of my little Mazda put on

the safety lock & speed home to my comfortable pj's . Well here goes nothing .

* * *

I could see Kol at the bar drinking with the blonde brother from the ball , if my information was correct this one was Klaus , he was the most dangerous of his

siblings , Half Vampire Half Werewolf . A very hazardous cocktail indeed. Caroline Forbes walked into the grill and winked over at Alaric who was sat at a table a

little behind me , then she looked over at me & nodded. Well clearly this wasn't a plan of Stephanie's, she'd been dragged into it by probably Bonnie and

decided just to bring me along for the ride. At least I wasn't being kept out of the loop. Didn't think I'd ever see the day I'd be on the same team as Caroline.

Just no. In the middle of my small conversation with myself Caroline had approached Klaus and led him outside leaving me alone in the grill with Mr Saltzman as

my only back up. What's the best way to approach an original vampire? I didn't have to contemplate this much, Kol was on the move and headed straight for

me . Deep breaths. I couldn't stop my hands from tightening around the pool cue. Damn I already regretted this. Note to self – say no next time you get

dragged into this shit.

"_Well hello again_" ahh stay strong … ignore him . "_That's awfully rude darling_"

"_Don't Kol_"

"_That reminds me I didn't get your name last time we met , care to share?"_

"_No , I'm just going to pretend we never met , so if you don't mind_ "

"_Don't be like that darling_" I just sent harsh glares his way , look at him trying to be all charming . yeah I know what you are jackass. I continued to ignore him .

Karma.

"_Okay fine if you want to be like that_ " he moved to pick up the other pool cue then walked away. I was supposed to be distracting him , not pissing him off &

now he's left . Another job well done! Suddenly Kol sauntered up to me yet again . I have to admit I was glad he hadn't left , saved me the hassle of facing a

very mad Stephanie .

"_Hello there my name is Kol_ , _what's yours love_?"

"_None of your business_ " I could see Alaric hedging forward .  
**  
**"_And again . My name is Kol , yours?"_

"_Why don't you just get lost Kol ?"_  
**  
**"_Why would I do that ? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues" _he lightly brushed the side of his hand against my cheek , strange .

_"Pretty sure she told you to get lost"_ Alaric made an appearance at the right moment, I had no clue what to say to this guy/vampire in front of me .

_"I'm pretty sure I don't care"_ Kol began to turn around and I had a flash of fear for Alaric , he was a vampire for god sake , what could we really do if he got mad

and decided to drink the bar dry? Might be best to tippy toe around him actually , badly played aria ! Just as he had fully turned Alaric's arm jutted out and Kol

was made a horrible pain filled sound, then began to fall over onto Alaric .

Alaric started to move Kol out towards the back exit door and I decided to follow , there was no way I could continue my game as if nothing had just happened.

I could see Kol more clearly now Alaric wasn't shielding him from on-lookers . His face was a pale grey colour , he looked kinda dead . I know he is technically

dead so maybe that sounds dumb but properly dead . That's when I glanced down and saw the metal handle poking out from his chest .

_"You've got to be kidding me ! You killed him? Not only did you kill him but you brought me into it! Great now I'm an accomplice to a murder . Why didn't somebody tell _

_me this was the plan all along?"_ I was getting irate , maybe a little emotional but can you blame me ?

_"He's not dead Aria calm down If.._" I cut Alaric off mid-sentence

_"How can he not be dead you have some kind of knife stabbed in his heart , just look at him!"_ I knelt down and put a hand to his wrist , and hand over his mouth _. " _

_nope he's defiantly dead Alaric_ "

_"He's an original vampire they can't be killed ! That's a dagger , it's the only way to stop them but it doesn't actually kill them Aria just sorta puts them to sleep until _

_somebody removes it . _"

I leaned over Kol's dead/sleeping body and pulled out the dagger .

_"Aria what the.."_ Alaric sounded really pissed , I just couldn't help myself .

_"Wise move sweetheart_ " ahh shit Klaus . just what this situation needs . A hybrid . _" I take it you had a hand to play in daggering my brother Damon ? You and the _

_teacher here?" _When did Damon get here . Klaus looked very very pissed, it took all my self-control not to run , I felt like a rabbit in headlights.

_" Very helpful Aria as always!"_ Damon , always the smart ass .

_"Well Aria is an unusual name love , I like it_ " Well he's alive now . Why was I so relieved .

"_Kol , your awake!"_ Captain obvious. What else was I supposed to say?


	9. Chapter 9

"_Why would you pull that dagger out? You girl are a whole new level of stupid_" Damon had been ranting for the last 10 minutes on the drive back to the Salvatore

house. I just nodded and agreed with him, he was right after all. I don't know what possessed me to remove it , aside from the fact Kol hadn't actually done

anything to me to deserve said dagger in the chest , I apparently forgot about the 1,000 years of mischief and murder for a brief second.

_"For the hundredth time Damon I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking …"_

_"No you weren't because if you were you would have left the original daggered"_ I was picturing steam exiting his ears like in animations. We pulled up outside the

old Salvatore boarding house , I didn't like it here much there was something creepy about the old building.

_"Honey I'm home!"_ no answer, was he shouting for Stefan?

_"Damon, in here"_ Stefan sounded more serious than usual.

Damon headed towards the room I'd been in earlier this week, the same room that I was introduced to this other reality, where Witches, Vampires,

Werewolves & god knows what else exists. Stefan was standing across the room from another Vampire, this one however was a lot older & stronger .

Seriously hoping this is just a friendly chit chat, considering the run in we just had with 2 of the other Mikaelson brothers I doubted it.

_"Ah Elijah, I'm just so happy to see you! Can you tell this is my happy face?"_ Damon was always a little sarcastic but was this wise? Do you really want to piss off

3 original vamps in one day?

_"Damon, nice try with the dagger. I didn't think you would be idiotic enough to try something like that. You're very lucky that I still have some use for you, prove _

_yourself to be more of a hindrance than a help, your heart will be removed from your chest quicker than you can then blink. Am I clear Damon?" _ Elijah flashed before

Damon so fast I missed it, one second he was across the room the next he was in front of the oldest Salvatore brother. Elijah wasn't as tall as Damon but he

was still very intimidating, I wouldn't like to be in Damon's shoes right now. Elijah's face was deadly serious. No pun intended.

_"Yeah I got it loud and clear." _Smart move on Damons part.

_"Well after your little stunt I think it's only appropriate that you lose some time off the clock, you now have until 9pm to find a way to stop my mother or my sister will _

_tear into the lovely Elena's jugular. Comprende? " _ There's that serious look again . This Elijah was all business but he carried a kind of elegance & class that you

can only read about in old novels.

_"But that's only 1 hour away! That's not enough time to figure this out Elijah , besides you made a promise to Elena you wouldn't hurt her ! Klaus would also dagger _

_you himself if he found out you were threatening Elena "_ Stefan was clearly torn up over the threat to Elena . Nothing new .

_"Yes Stefan under normal circumstances I would honour my promise to Elena and my brother but we both put the survival of our family above all else. We do what we _

_must to ensure our survival."_ Elijah was also matter of fact, straight to the point. He turned to me .Crap. "_You must be the young lady who removed the dagger _

_from Kol's chest and in turn awakening Rebekah & myself. Thank you."_

_"Yes Aria, Thank you!"_ I decided to just ignore Damon, I wasn't crazy enough to ignore the original in the room so I just replied with a curt nod.

_"Your hour starts now gentlemen, I'd advise you to start fixing our problem right away"_ A small barely noticeable smirk crossed Elijah's features, I barley caught it

but it was defiantly there, then he was gone. Short & sweet huh?

"_Stay here Aria and try not to mess anything else up while we're gone"_ Damon just glared at me _"You better hope we can fix this or we are all gonna be dead . The _

_originals , Stefan , Caroline , Tyler … Most importantly ME!" _Oh well that was a hell of a bomb to drop!

* * *

Damon returned by himself, a bottle of alcohol in one hand, I couldn't make out which one though as he placed it on a side table then stepped towards me. My

heart sped up automatically, I was a little, no in fact a lot scared. I knew he could hear my heartbeat accelerate as a devilish smirk crossed his face. I was

defiantly in trouble now. Distract him Aria.

_"So…how'd it go? Did Elijah let Elena go?"_ I took all my strength not to run out the door, but I heard Damon say Vampires were predatory creatures, running

would probably just awaken that dark part of him & I could already see it bubbling at the surface.

_"Yeah we managed to save Elena and The Mikaelson brood which saved all vampires including myself but in order to do that we had to kill a Bennett, Bonnie's mother _

_in fact. I done the deed so Elena and Bonnie are very mad at me right now. Mama original got away before her lovely children could rip her spleen out and I'm feeling a _

_little on edge right now … I don't like it much when my plans don't turn out , I didn't count on you fucking everything up for us though , give me one reason not to _

_drink you dry !"_

_"How about this for a reason , if you do I'll end your insignificant existence the second your fangs extend "_ Kol Was standing in the door way now , looking a little

scruffy around the edges , it has clearly been a very stressful night for all involved . Elijah and Klaus stood to either side of him , both with complacent looks on

their faces , behind Elijah though stood a person I'd recognise anywhere . I'm pretty sure I could hear her whistle in a choir. Stephanie. Her purple hair was

also a mess and there was a little blood smeared on her cheek . _"I'm here to return the favour Miss. Fell "_ he motioned with his hand for me to join them. I

quickly ran towards the door. I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The minute I stepped in between Kol & Klaus, Damon dropped. Stephanie had

stepped out from behind Elijah with a severe look on her face and a hand raised, I don't know what she was doing but whatever it was was causing Damon to

writhe on the floor in agony. I didn't feel bad for him not a bit, I mean he was just about to kill me after all.

I finally understood what Stephanie meant earlier when she said she'd learned a few new tricks . Understatement of the decade. From what I just witnessed

she could make Vampires drop like flies , defiantly gonna be a handy skill in this town.


	10. Chapter 10

The Mikaelson house hadn't lost any of its grandeur with the removal of the decorations, the place still looked like a mirage – a diamond in the ruff. The building

was completely out of sync with the small town. Stephanie and I were currently in the living room waiting on the return of either Kol or Elijah and hopefully a full

explanation on the nights events. I'd missed pretty much all of the nights drama & Stephanie herself had only been present for half of it. I noticed the walls in

the room had no family portraits or snaps from important events/ occasions like a birthday or a wedding covering the walls or even a mantel/shelf. The whole

house even with its beauty was very vacant, it just didn't feel lived in at all, to me it resembled a very up-market show home.

"_Well I'm sure you have many questions and considering the risk both of you were put in this evening it is only right they are answered _" Elijah strode into the room

trailing Kol a little behind him , he always worded everything very carefully I noted , like he thought of the weight behind every letter & sentence .

_"Damon said you had Elena, why?" _The question had been on my mind for the past hour , from what I'd been told Elena was well protected by the Mikaelson

family due to her blood & the needed continuation of that , so why would he threaten her?

"_That one is easily answered, My mother was threatening to harm myself & my siblings, we needed the Salvatore's help in stopping her, if she saw any of her children _

_approach the ritual circle she would immediately know she had been discovered but the Salvatore's were trusted by the Bennett witches, we needed them to sever our _

_mothers connection to the Bennett line, rendering her powers useless against us. We knew if Elena were threatened they could be easily coerced into doing such, even _

_at the risk of upsetting bonnie. They also of course had their desire to live "_

_"So they were successful? Damon said that Bonnie's mum was dead."_

"_Damon skirted around the rules as much as possible, he turned Abby into vampire. One can't be both a servant of nature and a vampire Miss. Fell_."

he said this like it was a well-known fact, excuse me for not being as up to date on my knowledge.

_"What about your mother & brother? What happened after you left the boarding house ? Damon returned very pissed off"_

_"Damon was angry because he had to turn Abby, upsetting Bonnie, who is then upset at Elena as he did it to save her life. Domino effect. After I left the boarding _

_house I arranged to meet Stephanie at the cemetery, where together with Klaus & Kol we made our way towards the ritual. My mother and brother were in a _

_pentagram when we arrived, getting ready to cast the spell that would turn as all back into humans , as we are of course all still linked , Finn would then sacrifice _

_himself to end us all . It never worked thankfully as Damon managed to end our mothers connection to the Bennett line . Once she realised the connection was broken _

_she fled along with my brother._"

_"Okay another couple of questions. Why would Finn help kill you all ? And why have Stephanie brought into all of this"_

I then turned to her "_You sent me to the Grill_"

_"Finn hates what we are he always has. Elijah here had your friend involved as he felt having a witch on our side could come in useful , my mother already had the _

_Bennett's you see .With regards to your being sent to the Grill I'm told that was part of Elijah & Stephanie's plan to not raise suspicion , make it look as though you _

_both were on their side . the dagger part however was a little plan b between the teacher and Damon"_ It was Kol who answered me this time , I'd really wish he'd

have answered everything tonight , I could listen to that voice forever . No matter what mundane things he was saying hell he could be reading the back of a

pop tarts box & still have my full attention.

"_So what happens now? Aren't you all still connected? Your mother could still try and kill you again"_

"Yeah that's my job to fix"Stephanie finally spoke up_ "Special witch job I guess, not too sure how I'm gonna manage it yet though."_

"Hopefully with great haste little witch"

Kol shot at her. "_She may find another way to revert Finn's vampirism & then we are screwed" _

* * *

My mum was out of town for the weekend and Meredith was working night shift at the hospital so I was safe to stay out a little later than usual . It had just

passed 11pm & Stephanie had been in the library with 4 of the Mikaelson siblings, they we all trying to find a way to reverse their mothers spell. I had been in

there with them but let's face it I wasn't much use , I didn't understand most of the stuff they were saying & felt a little like a spare part so left to sit and watch

tv in the living room. Nothing interesting was on so I settled for a David Attenborough documentary on NatGeo. Knowledge is power & all that jazz. I felt worn

out, it had been the definition of a long day. All the revelations didn't help. My best friend who also happened to be a witch had spent her day trying to help a

1,000 year old vampire family kill their 1,000 year old witch mother.

_"You look like you're going to fall asleep"_ Kol walked into the living room _" Care to join me on a little mission or would you like me to maybe drive you home? Least I _

_could do really"_

_"Depends on the mission really "_

_"Well I need to make a stopover at the Salvatore house to pick up a key ingredient for your friends little spell, we think she's figured out a way to unbind us all . A little _

_doppelganger blood is needed as she used it to connect us in the first place" _You think he'd look happy about this but his face kept the same passive expression ,

here I was complaining to myself about having a hard day when his mother had just tried to kill her children . That defiantly tipped the scale. I agreed to join

Kol , maybe I'd manage to make myself useful today after all . We set off out the front door of the Mikaelson mansion and towards the boarding house . This

should be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Given the ending of my last visit to the boarding house I was a little anxious to say the least. Damon was royally pissed at me , I get it I un daggered Kol and

messed up all his plans in saving Elena but I'm my defence I didn't know about it . What if he was still intent on ending me?

_"Would you relax darling , I can barely hear myself think with you little heart jack hammering away , im surprised it hasn't beat its way out of your chest by now"_ Kol

gave me a lop sided smirk , at least he was finding something about today's situation funny

_"Forgive me for being a little nervous , last time I had saw Damon he was pretty clear that he wanted to & I quote drink me dry"_ I took a deep breath

_ " that doesn't sound like much fun Kol"_

_"I wouldn't worry about Damon Salvatore darling "_ he rolled his eyes "_ he's no where near my age , I could end him in 2 seconds"_

_"I don't want there to be any ending Kol "_ I sighed _" there's been enough drama for one day I think"_

_"Fine as you wish darling"_

_"Enough with the darling , I told you earlier I don't like it"_

_"Okay how about love , No? Sweetheart?"_

**_"How about Aria!"_** I gave him a stern look .

_"I'll take it under consideration "_ Ugh . I wanted to slap him upside the head with a couple of phone books. I'd managed to forget just how quickly irritating he

could get.

We pulled up to the boarding house & I could feel myself getting worried all over again. At least his royal-ness over here had managed to distract me with his

annoying behaviour. He'd used his amazing vamp speed and was opening my door . _" Would you calm down or I'm leaving you in the car"_

* * *

Kol rang the doorbell which I was a little surprised by , I half expected him just to barge through the door and be all demanding . After 2 minutes he rang the

bell again. His shoulders straightened , I'm no body language expert but somebody really didn't like having to wait around . I could see his jaw tighten.

_"You do know I can hear you in there right ?! Vampire hearing & all_" he shouted towards the doorway . Another 2 minutes passed and Kol started to smirk

when somebody pulled the door open slightly. It was everybody's favourite Salvatore looking as happy at the interruption as could be expected.

_"What do you want now?"_ Damon's tone was short & he shot me a hateful glance .I couldn't help thinking maybe we should come back tomorrow when

everybody was hopefully in higher , friendlier spirits!

_"Just stopping by for a visit "_ Kol quipped with his delicious accent and a cheeky half smirk _" I was thinking we could come in , have a little bit of chit chat , maybe a coffee & then I could pick up a little blood from the precious Elena and we'll be on our merry way"_ Damon automatically stiffened at Kol's words .

_"She's not here "_ he slammed the door in Kol's face . Maybe not the best way to go about things. _"You can leave now , you're not getting in for any friendly chat & I'm all out of coffee"_ Damon's voice sounded even more distant behind the door as if he'd started to walk away from it .

The original vampire grinned then & it wasn't the usual pleasant sight. This grin wasn't cheeky & mischievous, it was terrifying . I took a step back automatically.

_"Again you idiot I can hear her heartbeat! I'm afraid I'll be coming in to get that blood whether you like it or not , you see I don't need an invitation remember "_

Kol then raised his foot to the door and knocked it off its hinges. I've gotta admit I was a little impressed, that thing looked heavy. He entered the house

nonchalantly as if he was a relative here for a regular visit & I followed suit, I knew we shouldn't be in here but Stephanie needed some of Elena's blood. I

know the Mikaelson's & the Salvatore's (Damon in particular) had some differences in the past but they all wanted the same thing, to survive. We turned into

the living room and there they all were, Damon & Stefan standing protectively at each of her sides.

_"C'mon now no need to make this difficult, Elena sweetheart you just give me a little blood"_ he pulled a small tube from his coat pocket and waved it _" I will leave , go back home, Stephanie will reverse my mother's spell & we shall all forget this horrible ordeal ."_ he stared at the brothers with a look of contempt .

_"She doesn't have to give you anything Kol , now get the fuck out"_ Before I had the chance to blink Kol had Damon pinned up against a bookcase by the throat .

"_ You really thought you could stake me Damon? Even if you'd managed those don't work on me remember ?"_

Damon had tried to stake Kol ? How could I have missed that , damn vampire speed & reflexes . I could see the pointy wooden object in Kols hand now , he

shoved it straight into Damon's stomach, he groaned in agony. So much for friendly . Stefan flashed behind Kol fangs out , Kol simply raised his free hand in a

warning .

_"Don't be stupid Stefan! Elena call of your lap dogs would you sweetheart? I don't see the point in anymore unnecessary blood shed tonight. You can give me a couple _

_drops of blood and then I can leave or , well you refuse these 2 buffoons get their hearts ripped out & I take some of your blood , either way . The choice is yours"_ This

sounded a little harsh but he was trying to save his family, I know I'd do the same if the roles were reversed. I just stood back and watched it all unfold, hoping

Elena would be smart about this, I really didn't feel like watching the gore of hearts being removed.

_"It's fine , I'll give you some blood "_ Elena sounded weary , after today's dramatics she'd probably need a week in bed to rest up .She'd spent half the day

underground with her biggest fan Rebekah . That would have been enough to exhaust anybody, I could only imagine the girls attitude, her hatred for Elena

was no secret.

_"Excellent news "_ Kol approached Elena holding out the small tube & a small army knife _" Now will you do the honours or shall I ?_"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN-** Again 2 chapters in 1 day , maybe an overload but i couldn't help myself . Thanks to wileby for pointing out a typo in my previous chapter & her lovely speedy reviews (: now on with the show .

* * *

After the a little blood extraction Kol dropped me off at home, commenting all the way about how small all the houses in the area looked. We can't all be super

rich vamps, some of us are just poor mortals! The minute I hopped out of his car he just drove away with not so much as a goodbye , I decided to let it slide

considering he was for obvious reasons in a bit of a rush . I checked my house for any signs of life before I stuck my key in the door. Nope deserted, good it

was late and I couldn't be bothered with the lecture if Meredith had decided to stop in to check up on me . I didn't doubt she'd hear about today's events from

either Alaric or Damon, so no doubt I would be receiving one anyway.

Stepping into the kitchen before I went upstairs and got ready for bed I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge , stealing a quick peak at the clock on the

microwave I realised it was past 1 am . No wonder I felt tired I was usually asleep a couple hours earlier. At least I didn't have school tomorrow, a small mercy.

I climbed the stairs slowly exerting as little energy as I possibly could. This whole supernatural world thing really wasn't for me.

I woke up to a text from Stephanie the next morning

**Success, tried and tested. Thanks for the help! Meet up at some point later?  
**

Well I'm glad something good came out of last night, the Mikaelson siblings were no longer linked and at risk from their crazy mother & suicidal brother. I

decided I'd face the day with a positive outlook , it could only get better right? I texted Stephanie back

**Great news! Meet me at the Grill for lunch? Say 1 o'clock.**

**I'm there.** she replied

It was good knowing at least I'd be doing something fun today , time with Stephanie was always fun , even if we were just sitting on my sofa watching a

charmed box set & eating ice cream. I don't know if we will ever be watching that show again mind you, what with her newly discovered abilities of her own.

After I'd showered I went down into the kitchen to grab an apple and was confronted by a not too happy looking Meredith. Shit I knew what was coming.

_"You un daggered Kol Mikaelson?! Have you lost your mind Aria? Then not only that you then showed up with him at the Salvatore house, he demanded blood from _

_poor Elena! I don't think you understood when I asked you not to get involved in any of this! It isn't our fight!_"

_"I'm sorry but I didn't know what un daggering him would do , nobody had told me anything about the whole Elena situation. And with regards to the whole blood _

_thing__, Stephanie needed it to reverse that bond thingy_" I kept my voice as calm and level as possible no use in us both being mad right.

_"Yeah I also heard about Stephanie helping out Elijah. Both of you need to stay away, I can't emphasise that enough. That family is nothing but trouble, dangerous _

_trouble at that. "_ I just nodded I couldn't promise that we would stay away from them just yet , it needed to be discussed with Stephanie._" A little heads up you _

_might want to avoid Damon for a while , Alaric got him to promise to leave you alone but his temper is unpredictable , don't go making this any worse Aria please ."_

_"I'll do my best , I promise"_ she looked at me silently for a long minute then nodded . That wasn't too bad , to be honest I expected more of an uproar .

_"It's been a long night , I'm going home to bed . See you later "_

* * *

**_"Well look who decided to show up!"_** Stephanie sounded angry but I could tell by her expression she wasn't.

_"Sorry I know, bad friend award. Meredith showed up, she wasn't exactly pleased with me after last night or you for that matter"_

_"Take it Alaric told her what happened?"_

_"Yeah. We've to stay out of all the drama, it's not our fight . The Mikaelson family have to be avoided at all costs as they are nothing but trouble!"_ I put on my best Meredith impression.

_"They are gonna be had to avoid, especially for me considering I agreed to help Elijah and Klaus try and track their mother"_ a frown appeared on her fore head._" All _

_this magic stuff is really tiring , after this all blows over I'm putting my feet up and not moving of the sofa for a week!"_

_"Charmed box set?!_"

_"That's not even funny Aria"_ we both shared a chuckle.

_"Well isn't this cosy, some girl time?"_ I was told to avoid Damon so I decided to let Stephanie do all the talking, I just kept my head down.

_"That's right Damon, Can we help you?"_ Stephanie kept her tone light but serious.

"_Nah, I've had enough of your help to last a life time ladies "_ Damon scowled at me then , trust him to stick the knife in _" Just curious as to why you'd help them over _

_us but you know whatever. A friendly warning little witch, there has been a long list of witches who agreed to help the Mikaelson family , none of them lived to tell the _

_tale. Just so you know, it's no easy task. You'll either fail or you'll outlive your useful-ness and end up in a shallow grave somewhere"_ He flashed a bright smile then ,

clearly that thought didn't upset him too much.

_"Thanks for the concern Damon but I'm sure I'll be fine. Was that all you wanted"_ Damon didn't even bother to respond , he just turned and headed for the bar .

_"He has a point you know"_ I looked at Stephanie but she didn't seem even a tad concerned _" what if you can't find their mum?"_

_"Then they will just need to find her themselves. Don't worry about it Aria , it'll all be fine Elijah promised, he keeps his word"_

_"For the most part you mean"_ I caught the glimpse of a small smirk on her face .

_"Yeah for the most part , I trust him though . I just need you to trust me ."_ I Just nodded of course I trusted her , that wasn't even up for debate _"I'm going over to the Mikaelson's do you wanna come?"_

"_Sure , why not"_

I know I'd promised Meredith I'd not get involved , where was the harm in observing ? Besides now that my best friends a witch I better start learning more on what that entails .

* * *

**AN-** Has anybody seen the new episode of Vampire Diaries , ep 16 ? Please tell me I'm not the only one disappointed with it ?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN-**10 days without an update, I know I'm a horrible person. The inspiration for writing this has been lacking and writing this chapter alone was a realstruggle. I tried my best hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

I'd spent the last 2 days avoiding Elena, Damon & others, there's a list of people mad at me including 2 vampires & a witch. You can see why I've been laying low. If I'd have had Stephanie with me I wouldn't be avoiding them as much considering her power & the affect it can have on the vamps but she was tied up with the Mikaelson family , has been for the last couple of days specifically Elijah . I don't think she would have been as inclined to help if she didn't have a crush on the oldest brother.  
School was finally over, it had been a long week and I was really looking forward to spending all day Saturday in my pyjamas watching friends re-runs. I was half way through the parking lot towards my little mazda when I saw him lounging across the bonnet of the car dressed head to toe in black . Classic bad guy look , it suited him perfectly . He always looked amazing but you wouldn't catch me admitting that fact out loud.

_"Well look what the cat dragged in , what have I ever done that's horrific enough to have the displeasure of your company"_

_"You'd think you'd be extra nice to the vampire in town that wants to rip out your jugular , not the smartest are ya?"_ Damon tsked at me .

_"Seriously Damon what do you want? I don't have time for this"_ I rummaged through my bag for my car keys and tried to open the driver door but he stepped in front of me .

_"I came to wave the verbal white flag, truce? I want to be friends again!"_

_"We never were friends, I could never be friends with you, I mean no offence but your such a dick. Why would you want to call a truce anyway? What's in it for you?"_

_"Why does there have to be something in it for me?"_

_"Because you don't do anything unless there's a benefit to you Damon , I'm not a complete idiot . Spit it out , what do you want?"_

_"Fine here's the deal . I promise to leave you & your witchy friend alone for good if you tell me everything the Mikaelson's are upto . What's their plans now after mummy dearest went all psycho and tried to kill us all"_

_"I don't know anything Damon and even if I did do you really think I'd tell you anything? Yeah double cross the oldest vampires? That's just suicidal"_

_"Well with you and the witches help…."_

_"Stephanie is her name douche not the witch"_

_"Fine with you and Stephanie's help we could come up with a plan . Maybe with both the witches we could desiccate all of them , put them in coffins then everything can go back to normal around here. Aria you can go back to your mundane little human life , vampire free ._"

_"It won't be vampire free you and your brother would still be in town , not like either of you would leave Elena behind! Even if I wanted to help you Damon , I don't think Stephanie would be very happy about your plan to put them all to sleep ."_

_"Ahh Elijah , so it's true then "_ he wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully .

_"They are friends get over it. I can't help you Damon, sorry. "_

_"They'll kill you both eventually you know that? The Originals tend to get bored with their new play things quickly. "_

_"Very convincing, Goodbye Damon"  
_

* * *

Chinese takeaway for dinner and The Avengers in the dvd player , I should be in heaven instead of contemplating my conversation with Damon . What if he was right? I know he's no angel Gabriel but with what I've heard about the originals they weren't exactly saints themselves, in fact pretty much evil. Damon was an ass, with very little self-control & slight temper issues but considering he wasn't all that bad. Maybe I should talk this over with Stephanie, then again maybe not. How do you feel about helping murder your boyfriend and his family? Not exactly the best text to receive. Nope I'm not getting involved, if Damon wanted to get rid of them he was on his own.

I'd just finished my rice and was cleaning up the evidence when I heard a knock at the door, placing the empty tubs into the trash I headed towards the door. To say I was shocked by my visitor would be an understatement. I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice.

"Kol."

**AN-**Its short i know . Hopefully the next one will be a little longer .


	14. Chapter 14

**AN-**Chelseababy91 I hope this was updated quickly enough for you lol . Enjoy :)

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the creature in front of me, why were all the vampires in this town so good looking? Can you even get ugly ones? I've only met a handful but they've all been GQ potential. A smirk crossed Kol's face and I realised eve been silently staring since I opened the door , not only had my ability to talk disappeared but apparently basic manners aswell.

_"Kol, what can I do for ya?"_ I tried to keep the awe from my voice , hopefully this affect would wear off eventually.

_"What not going to invite me in?"_ ahh that accent, I seriously found myself considering doing just that. He could ask me to hang myself & with that voice it would be hard not to comply. Did he really have to use him compulsion to get what he wants?

_"Nope I'm afraid not , I try to limit the number of vampires allowed into my house to 0. Rather be safe than sorry."_

_"Fair enough"_ he gestured to the porch & I left the safety of the house to join him, If he was going to kill me surely he would have done it a lot sooner _"I'm here because I had an interesting conversation with my sister, you remember Rebekah?"_

_"Of course, her charm would be rather hard to forget "_ I rolled my eyes.

_"Do I sense some sarcasm Aria?! Anyway she overheard a rather interesting conversation between you and Damon Salvatore earlier today in the school parking lot."_

_"When you say overheard do you mean eavesdropped?"_ I was automatically pissed, getting mad at vampires wasn't always a safe option but how dare they listen in to any my conversations no matter who it's with? After the help Stephanie and I gave them too, the nerve of this guy.

_"Well she overheard our family being mentioned, naturally she listened to rest. I'm glad she did."_ He fixed me with an un-nerving glare.

_"Okay well clearly you know what he wanted"_ It took all my restraint to stand fixed in front of the strong, deadly, powerful & now slightly irritated looking Kol Mikaelson and not sprint back behind the safety of the front door to my house . He'd probably catch me anyway, the vampires are super-fast. No I'd die with whatever dignity I have , I had visions of my mum or Meredith coming home to find me lying on the porch lifeless , of course everybody would be told 'animal attack'.

_"Would you calm down a little please? I can barely hear anything else but your heart"_ Kol's gaze softened a little_ "I'm not going to hurt you , I'd just like whatever information you have"_ Great somebody else after information . I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. One rock being Damon Salvatore and the hard place being Kol Mikaelson. Fantastic.

"_I'm going to tell you the same as I told him Kol I don't know anything, everything Rebekah heard was the extent of our talk. I really really can't stress enough how much I want to be left out of all this vampire drama."_ It was my turn to use the un-nerving glare. Well I was aiming for un-nerving but probably only achieved creepy.

_"Sorry to burst your bubble but your very much involved "_ Kol chuckled to himself _"Damon involved you when he told you about us , then he asked for your help to put myself and my family into coffins for eternity . Aria your smack bang in the middle of this whole mess whether you like it or not darling"_

_**"Not"**_

_"Do you always have to be so difficult"_ he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me

_"Pretty much yeah"_ I huffed , turned and walked back through my door ._ "Goodnight Kol"_

* * *

The sun had finally settled in the sky, proof of the dwindling day. I'd wasted most of it watching TV, waiting to hear from Stephanie on the progress of the whole find Esther & Finn situation, needless to say being the non-supernatural one had its disadvantages like being pretty much kept out of the loop. Contradiction I know, I maybe wanted to be kept out of the 'supe' drama but I still wanted to know what was going on, curiosity was a nice way to put it but really I'm just nosy. I like to know what going on in my best friends life, so sue me. You can't really blame me for being worried about her, this was a hell of a messy situation to be caught up in. I had two options sit here in this empty house and over think things or go out and hopefully distract myself with maybe some pool and people watching. I chose the latter as it was clearly the better option for my sanity. How much thinking could one person do in 1 day before their brain just shuts down? I believe if there is a limit I've gotta be close to it. Grabbing my purse and car keys I headed out the door. The Grill it is then.

Walking into the Grill I could hear music and loud voices of teenagers having fun. Well clearly there wasn't any house parties in Mystic Falls tonight, most of them seemed to be here , I suppose there isn't really anywhere else to go to hang out. Some kids went out by the cemetery but most of them only liked the seclusion to get high or drunk. I find that extra creepy, it's like the perfect start to a really crappy horror film. I hung my jumper and purse on a nearby peg and then headed towards the pool table. It's supposed to be a 2 player game of course but I played by myself all the time anyway, if I had Stephanie here with me or not. She hated pool & I can't really blame her, she does suck at it. I was getting better the more I played, potting the balls was starting to become less challenging. Maybe I'd need to take up darts next. I'd only just finished racking up when I had that eerie feeling of being watched , I looked up a sure enough there was another member of the GQ family standing on the opposite side of the table .

_"Hello love"_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN-** Thanks again for the reviews & follows etc . Glad you guys are enjoying this =]

* * *

I defiantly wasn't prepared for this that's for sure. Kol turning up Friday night was unexpected but to have Klaus standing in front of me now?! We'd hardly even exchanged two words with each other so he's got to be after something right? Never good news when I vampire wants something I've come to learn , especially an original vampire/werewolf at that .

_"Lost your tongue love ?"_

_"Nope , was just thinking._"

_"Ahh well I'm sorry to interrupt your thought train but can I have a word?"_ I could tell he was trying to be charming , it really wasn't working though.

_"Well you'v already interrupted me so may as well , How can I help you Klaus ?"_

_"Don't get cheeky little one"_ What was it with vampires and calling people little? They really do believe they are superior in every way. Especially this supernatural concoction. _" I have a few questions"_

_"You and all the other vampires in town, that's 3 of your kind in two days. I've gotta be a fountain of knowledge"_ I sighed , this really was getting tiring .

_"Well the quicker we get this out the way the sooner you can get back to your game love."_

_"Okay shoot"_

_"Well I'd just like to know why your witchy friend and yourself seem to be helping my family. Why are you placing your loyalty with us over the Salvatores?"_

_"I'm not placing any loyalty with you or your family Klaus, in fact the sooner y'all leave the town the better as far as I'm concerned. My loyalties are with Stephanie and for whatever reason she seems to be placing some of hers with your brother. It's not that I'm on your side, I'm on hers"_

_"Well that was a little more honest than I was hoping for. Thank you"_ I just nodded at him, that was over quicker than I thought it would have been . Klaus started to walk away towards the bar. Thankful that it was over I re-adjusted my cue and focused my attention back on my game.

_"Although"_ Crap. _"I'd just like to make myself clear on something Miss. Fell "_

_"What's that?"_ I really didn't like the direction this little convo was taking at all.

_"Consider this a friendly warning if you will. If I even suspect that you or your friend are making a move against myself or any of my siblings I will end you, do you understand? I'm really am reasonable fella, you don't piss me off & I let you live out your pathetic little human lives in peace. You cross me though and I will kill you and every person you have ever met, starting with your mother & cousin Meredith, you can watch them die first of course"_ he casually grinned at me , the kind of grin you would give someone if you had shared a joke with them not just threatened to kill their family & friends . Jackass.

_"Whatever, I don't have to listen to your shit Klaus._ " Picking up my things from the peg I spun around and made for the exit. I was so over this , how dare he threaten me & my family? I was done helping them. I made it out the of the grill and half way to my car before I heard him again.

_"Do you really think you can just walk away from me Aria? After how disrespectful you just were?"_ he started laughing and it didn't sound like a care free chuckle. I was in hot water, way over my head . For the first time in my life I found myself questioning why I hadn't listened to Damon of all people .

_"I was disrespectful? For real ! After all the help you got from Stephanie & me you turn round and threaten us ! I'd say that was a tad disrespectful also. I'm leaving now and you can kiss my ass if you think I'll be helping your mutant butt again!"_ I didn't even get to take 1 step before I pinned against a the side of the grill by the throat. Klaus face had contorted, it was different from Damon's vamped out face , his eyes were more of a yellow and his teeth were different . Less pointy but wider somehow. It was probably the whole wolf thing. I didn't even get the chance to become scared , I should have went straight to petrified actually but that's when another Mikaelson decided to appear.

_"Niklaus , put the girl down."_ I'd never been happier to see Elijah . Talk about perfect timing.

_"Ah big brother join me for a little drink?!"_ he turned to face his brother but never removed his hand from my throat.

_"No I'm afraid there will be no drinking from our ally Klaus"_ Elijahs tone grew even colder.

_"He's always been so moral my big brother"_ Klaus sighed while turning to me . His face shifted back to its normal handsome, cheeky façade that the monster hides behind & his vice grip on my throat disappeared._ " Elijah is right Aria I apologise, see you again soon?"_ he winked at me then disappeared. Welp that defiantly wasn't over , I had a funny feeling I would be seeing him again unfortunately , hopefully the next meeting went better than this though.

_"Aria are you alright?"_ Elijah was by my side now looking me over, checking for any injuries.

_"I'm fine Elijah. Thanks for you know saving my life, are all your family members psychopaths"_ It had blurted out before I'd even realised what I was saying. So much for the second chance at life! I stood braced for the impact of another rage filled original but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Elijah smiling , I've never seen any sort of expression except from thoughtful on the man's face , he was always so serious looking & business like .

_"Your very welcome Aria, no need to thank me . It was the least I could do ."_ the half smirk still remained on his features , it was making him look a lot younger .

_"Wait how did you know where I was? Or Klaus for that matter? I never told anybody"_

_"You didn't have too , Stephanie saw it"_

_"She saw it ? What does that even mean?"_ I couldn't keep the confusion from my voice . _"Like a premonition?"_

_"Yes, or a vision. They are called several things"_ the matter of fact tone was back now.

_"So she can see things ? She saw Klaus & me here?"_

_"Yes she saw Klaus attacking you , we were afraid for your safety so I sped over here"_ Elijah turned away from me and sighed ._" I'm sorry for my brothers behaviour Aria"_

_"That's okay it really wasn't your fault , you can't control his actions Elijah"_ I had to try and say something to get the guilty look of his face. _" Wait how long has Stephanie been able to do that?"_

_"As far as I'm aware that was the first one she's had. It's a very powerful gift foresight"_ a smile crept on his face again, I don't know why though . Maybe he was glad he'd found himself another powerful witch?! I started to get a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach .

* * *

**AN-**I've been toying with the idea of doing a chapter in Kol's POV? What do you guys think?


	16. Chapter 16

Elijah walked me back to my car & offered to drive me home just to be sure Klaus didn't follow me , rip my throat out before I could curl up for the night . The short journey from the grill to my house was seriously awkward. What do you say to an ancient vampire? Did you catch American Idol last night? Have you heard The Weeknd's album? I didn't think they were suitable topics. He seemed perfectly content with the silence however. Once we pulled into the driveway he turned off the engine and opened my door. Very gentlemanly. I hadn't spent much time really with any of the Mikaelson siblings so far but he was coming up first in the ranking for favourite. Elijah handed me my car keys and I headed up the porch , opening my front door and stepping inside , I slowly turned to thank him for all his help ( manners cost nothing) but he had already left . Could you send a thank you note to a vampire for saving you from his hybrid brother? It didn't seem suitable enough. Maybe I could donate a little blood bag or two since a cake wouldn't do. Yuck.

My mum wasn't home again, I really don't know what that woman does with her time anymore and surely she can't be at the bookstore all the time? I practically live at home by myself now, which is fine I love the peace and quiet of it but I hated having to do any cooking. Usually I just resorted to take out, you could see the evidence of this with the trash can full of empty Chinese takeout cartons. I took the stairs at a leisurely pace eventually reaching my room to abandon my jumper & purse on a chair in the corner , I removed my phone and stuck it on charge . IPhones were a real pain in the ass for needing charged , I really missed the old days of a Sony Walkman that could last 3 days without being plugged into a socket . The screen lit up when I stuck the charger in and I noticed I had 3 missed calls from Stephanie and a text.  
**  
Would you answer your darn phone. Are you ok? Elijah said he dropped you off and you seemed fine. Just text me back and let me know ok?! Xo  
**  
Elijah had made it back already, that was really fast. I have to admit that's slightly impressive. Vampirism certainly had its plus points, being dead & blood drinking aside.

**I'm home safe and sound. Tell Elijah I said thanks btw. Gonna take a bath and get some sleep. We need to talk tomorrow though x**

I went into my bathroom and put the plug into the tub & turned the faucet on , by the time I walked back into my room my phone was flashing again.

**Okay sure I'm busy tomorrow during the day we have another Esther/Finn lead to follow. How about we have a sleepover tomorrow night? I know it's a school night but it will give us a chance to talk about everything that's been going on. Your place? It's always quieter than mine. xo**

**Sure sounds good , remember your pj's x**

That was something she always forgot , without fail . I'd place all my savings on the fact that she'd forget them even with the reminder. I couldn't help but smile at the thoughts running through my mind . I should be concerned about other more important stuff at the moment , not whether Steph was going to pack pj's. I headed back towards the bathroom yawning , hoping I didn't fall asleep in the tub . I needed to hurry and get into bed , I had a feeling I was gonna need a whole 8 hours to be able to deal with whatever revelations tomorrow would bring .

It was 8pm before I heard Stephanie walking up the drive towards my house , she was later than I'd expected so I was starving . Waiting for your best friend to arrive before ordering dinner in case she's hungry. Top pal award. I rushed to the door dominoes menu in hand before she could open it .

_"About time! I'm starved , like seriously five more minutes and my stomach would have digested itself."_ I thrust the menu into her hand ._"Chop chop"_

_"Wee bit of an exaggeration I think but alright"_ she barely even glanced at the menu. _"Italian , BBQ base, pepperoni & chicken. Don't forget the cookies!"_

_"Yes mam"_ I fake saluted then sauntered over to my laptop to place the order. I didn't like phoning for anything so if it was possible to order online I'd do just that. I wasn't blessed with a phone voice at all .

We changed into our pj's while we waited for our delivery and has pointless conversations about the most random of things. What we would do if we had 24 hours to live, or if you had the chance to own any 5 people in the world who they would be. I'd really missed this, hanging out with your best friend is the best medicine for forgetting a bullshit week. I was very surprised by her ability to actually remember to pack her pair, family guy pj bottoms were her choice of attire for the evening. I couldn't help but give a small nod in approval, they were sorta funky.

After the pizza man came with our food we settled onto my bed with Remember the Titans in the dvd for background noise. If I was ever going to get answers for the thousands of questions now was the time, I tried to prioritise then in my mind. I had one particular question which made top of that list.

_"So Elijah…What's the story there?"_ I raised my eyebrows in her direction.

_"Can you be a little bit more specific hen?"_

_"Fine , are you playing tonsil tennis with the guy or not?"_ she started chuckling.

_"Tonsil tennis? Really . No what gave you that idea?"_

_"People talk you know , you have spotted out and about with one of the new guys. You happen to be a hot form of gossip amongst the brain dead of this town! The high school student and the old British guy, it could possibly make front page of the paper!"_

_"No its nothing like that"_ I wasn't 100% sure but I think I heard a sigh.

_"Well do you want it to be?"_

_"Would you hate me if I said yes?"_

_"Nope I would never hate you for it, judge slightly maybe"_ I winked. _"He's cute I guess , like cuter than most guys his age"_

_"Aria most guys his age are a box of bones"_ she rolled her eyes

_"You know what I meant!"_

_"Yeah he's really smooth, good looking, charming & really smart. He's helped me with all the witch crap."_

_"Sounds like your into him more than a little!"_

_"Could you imagine what everybody would think about it"_ a frown crossed her face _"Especially everyone who knows he's a vampire and an original one at that, Damon in particular would have a few choice words for me"_

_"Screw the lot of them , do what you want"_

_"Aye your right"_

We talked well into the early hours , turns out they haven't actually made that much progress with finding their mother Esther , They have been working on helping Stephanie get more control over her abilities , if Esther showed up -let's face it she hasn't managed to kill her kids yet so chances are she was going to- The originals were going to need all the help they could get. Damon had tried to stop Stephanie from helping Elijah more, a few late night chit chats full of threats . Very typical Damon behaviour. I couldn't understand why he was so against The Mikaelson's getting help , sure he hated Klaus & wanted him gone but if Esther was successful in killing her children then they would all die , Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler every vampire in existence would die or re-die . Finally. No comebacks. It seemed like he should be working with the originals was in everybody's best interests.

Stephanie and I got ready in a rush, late night convos meant the snooze button was hit one too many times. We were running 20 minutes late for first class. Once we pulled into the parking lot and started to head towards the main entrance I noticed flyers all around. Another school decade dance, we had a lot of themed dances at mystic falls high but they were always fun. At last a little fun , I think it's just what the doctor ordered . I picked a flyer up from a bench as I passed looking to Stephanie.

_"Are we going to this?"_ I sounded hopeful , hell if she wasn't going I'd go myself .

_"Sure , could be just what we need. A normal night , Vampire & witch drama free!"_


	17. Chapter 17

This decade dance was the 20's, I didn't have a clue what to wear. I knew nothing of about the 20's never mind wardrobe choices. Google was going to come in rather handy for this problem. It had been over a week since we had seen the dance posters and we were still no further in our search for a costume, walking out of the school at the end of the day I decided I'd make tonight all about research & hopefully some online shopping. We needed costumes and fast or we wouldn't be going.

Luckily for me Google provided many search results & I found two outfits for Stephanie & myself . We were going as 'Flappers' , that's what the girls in the 20's were called who wore unconventional clothes, smoked & loved make-up. All round rebellious types. The dresses were very chigaco ra ra with fringes, they even came with headbands. I was getting excited , you can't beat a little bit of dress up. It's fun to pretend to be someone else for a while.

* * *

It was the night of the dance and I was in high spirits. The countdown had been on for this , I couldn't wait to step into that gymnasium and feel like I'd been transported back in time. Stephanie was coming over to get ready then we'd take my car there, our costumes had arrived 3 days ago thankfully so I had them laid out on my bed ready to go. I decided to hop into the shower before Stephanie got here so I could get my hair washed and blow dried. Stephanie was in charge of doing our hair for the night ahead because I'm useless when it comes to things like curling it, don't get me wrong I've tried to master it countless times but it always ends in disaster, last time I had a massive blister across the side of my neck where I'd dropped the curling iron. Epic failure.

Exiting the bathroom I nearly screamed when I saw Stephanie sitting on the armchair in the corner of bedroom. She could have at least had the decency to shout and let me know she'd arrived, save me the mini heart attack. Witch.

_"Watch you dinny lose your towel ae. I'd need therapy"_

_"You're so funny I almost forgot to laugh"_ I just glared at her.

_"Testy tonight ae."_she just laughed at me.

_"More like impatient, I just want to get there already."_

_"Aye me too. We'll be there soon enough. Now hurry up and let me get started on your hair."_ Looking over at her I could see her hair & make-up was complete. All she needed now was the dress.

_"Don't burn me whatever you do"_

_"Aria I'm not an idiot like you, am no gonnae burn you"_

_"Charming"_ I settled onto the end of my bed and waited for her to get started.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would have to curl my hair considering its length. We were both ready now sitting in my car in the parking lot of Mystic Falls high school. There were a sea of people walking in through the main doors towards the gymnasium all in fancy dress, everybody looked so classy, vintage almost. I suppose that is the point to a decade dance though. I could see a few girls in dresses' similar to ours, at least I knew we weren't going to look dumb by showing up in the wrong style.

_"Are you just gonnae sit there and stare or can we go in now?"_ Stephanie's interruption pulled me out of my contemplation.

_"Of course lets go"_ I grabbed our tickets from the dash board and steeped out of the car locking it behind me.

In the hall there were crimson drapes around the wall, hundreds of small lights positioned in different places, combined with the balloons & feather boas strew around the place looked fantastic. This might have to be my favourite of the decades so far. It just screamed old school class, the decorations & all the costumes were definitely a treat for the eyes. I grabbed Stephanie's arm and pulled her into the crowd of people heading to the dance floor, I didn't know any moves to fit the 1920's theme but I'm sure I wouldn't be too long in learning. I could see faces I recognised in the crowds, Elena Gilbert, The Salvatore brothers, Bonnie, Caroline & even Klaus. I couldn't figure out why he'd be here though. What interest could a high school dance hold to an original vampire? I'd be avoiding stepping on his toes tonight anyway considering the way our last little run in went. I made a promise to myself to leave here tonight with the same amount of blood as I arrived with.

* * *

All hopes of a vampire free evening went down the drain when Damon came barging over to ask if we'd seen Elena. It could have been worse but my good mood was immediately ruined the minute I saw his face, the attitude that just pours out of the mans aura is unreal. I was relieved when he simply walked off but it didn't last long, an even worse intrusion soon followed in the form of Klaus.

_"Aria if you don't mind I'm going to borrow your little witch here for a minute"_ he turned to Stephanie grabbing her by the wrist _"Come with me love"_ he started marching her out of the hall. I followed him of course struggling to keep up with his pace. I stopped abruptly when I realised we had arrived at Mr. Saltzman's class room. I looked around the room at everybody I recognised from earlier with a few new additions, Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Elijah & Kol.

_"We have a little problem and you two need to fix it"_ he pointed at Bonnie & Stephanie _"Now I've been told your aren't the best of friends but your differences need to be put aside to get me and my brothers out of here."_

"_Why can't you just leave?"_ Stephanie asked and I nodded. What had we missed?

_"Well there is a salt line around the grounds, part of a spell. I'm afraid none of the supernatural creatures can cross it. We are assuming it's the work of our mother. We are all trapped in here, sitting ducks is a phrase I believe you could use"_ Elijah answered.

Well there goes the fun filled bullshit free evening I'd hoped for. Super.


	18. Chapter 18

I was in a history classroom full of supernatural beings, vampires, witches, a hybrid & some humans just for good measure! I could feel my mood going south with every snide comment that passed, the temptation to leave to fight it out amongst themselves and go back to the dance was strong but I couldn't leave Stephanie here to deal with all this crap on her own. What if she needed me for something? I know how much help could a human be. Guess I'll find out. I could see Klaus growing more and more impatient, he started pacing the room staring at Bonnie & Stephanie the whole time. They were trying to help him out least he could do was practice a little patience, I suppose when you've spent thousands of years snapping your fingers and getting pretty much anything you want you would become a little spoiled. That's exactly how he was acting, very brat-like.

_"You look bored darling"_ I hadn't even noticed Kol walk over and take the seat next to mine. I didn't even have to look to know it was him, is it bad that I can recognise his voice? Better save that inner contemplation for later.

_"I'm a little bored yeah, this isn't how I planned on spending the night"_ I sighed.

_"You can go home you know it's only us vampires & hybrids that can't get out"_

_"I can't leave Stephanie here on her own."_

_"Well then you're stuck here with the rest of us miss fell"_ he smirked at me.

There was suddenly an uproar of voices and the clatter of a falling chair, I looked up to see Klaus holding a guy I didn't recognise by the throat. Clearly he's decided on that as a signature move. His face started to contort.

_"Hurry up Ladies I don't have all day, is there any chance your just stalling in hopes that our mother will come and just kill us? Because I will take both of you down with me but I'll start with your little boyfriend here first."_ he glared at bonnie.

_"I'm trying, I don't know where she's getting her power from. You ended her connection to my bloodline's when you had Damon turn her"_ Bonnie sounded exhausted & there was certainly a lot of mad in there too.

_"That wasn't me love that was Elijah and to be fair to Damon he was told to kill one of you! Lighten up it could have been a lot worse."_ Klaus set the poor shaken guy down and started to pace around the edges of the room again, he reminded me of a caged tiger at the zoo testing out the boundaries of his prison. I turned back to Kol .

_"Where's Elena?"_ I tried to keep my voice as low as possible but chances are they all heard anyway, superior hearing. This was the first I'd noticed she was missing from the group. I knew Damon was looking for her earlier but I'd just assumed he'd found her.

_"She left with my mother."_

_"Wait your mother was here? Why didn't she just.."_ I was cut off before I could finish my question.

_"Try and kill us?"_ he didn't look so smirky now , It took me a moment to realise just how insensitive that question was._ "I don't know she must have needed Elena for something. Leverage maybe, her blood is important to Klaus "_

_"That's it Kol her blood"_ Bonnie sounded almost relieved and excited_ "Somebody get me a map, Jeremy can I have a little of your blood?"_

_"We're not actually brother and sister Bon remember, how will it work?"_ Since when weren't they brother& sister? I'd missed that bulletin.

_"No but your still related. Gilbert blood. It should work."_

_"Should work? See that's really not good enough for me love" _Klaus sped back over to Bonnies date._ " If this doesn't work I'm going to rip out his throat, I'd advise putting in a little bit extra effort."_

After Jeremy had made a small cut on his finger Bonnie squeezed his blood onto the map at a random point._ "Do we have to do this with you all crowded round?"_ she grabbed Stephanie's hand as everybody backed up a little to give them room. They both closed their eyes and a look of concentration crossed their faces, the lights in the room flickered for a second then dimmed. Kind of creepy. Bonnie started chanting quietly, I couldn't make out the language but it wasn't English for sure.

"_It's not working! Esther fighting us"_

_"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power"_ Klaus sounded concerned. All 3 brothers looked worried._ "Unless she's channelling something."_

_"Aye a hotspot"_ this was only the second time I'd heard Stephanie speak since we walked into the room.

_"Well it's time for the humans to step up to the plate then. I know where she is."_

Jeremy and Matt had left 20 minutes ago leaving a worried Stefan Salvatore pacing. The dance had ended shortly after they had left, there was still the odd student left behind finding their way out into the parking lot. I watched the last one leave, it was weird how all the humans could cross over that line and leave but all the vampires couldn't. I just didn't understand all this magic stuff, how does a line know who is a vampire and who's not?! Thinking on it was starting to give me a migraine. I headed back into the gym hall and look around at the mess. I was really peeved at spending all the time and effort on a 20's costume to have it wasted. Maybe we could convince Caroline to make sure the next dance was also 20's themed so it wouldn't go to waste, she was head of the committee after all.

_"Just the woman I was looking for!"_ Kol walked into the hall. God he looked absolutely amazing in a tux, not that I'd ever tell him that. His ego was definitely big enough. _"What are you doing in here?"_

_"Looking at the mess, thinking about what a good time we missed out on"_ I sighed, bad luck comes in threes right? It was our turn for something good.

_"Ah a fan of the 20's are we?!"_

_"Not really but I enjoyed the dressing up part of it. I don't know anything about the 20's. Looks like they had a good time back then from what I seen in pictures online though. You're old so you were about then Kol, what were they like?"_

_"Ah technically I was alive then but I've spent a century in a coffin, I was desiccated for the 20's I'm afraid darling. I could ask Rebekah for you if you'd like though."_

_"No its okay. Rewind a little for me, you spent 100 years in a coffin?"_ I kept my eyes glued to his face waiting for the cheeky smirk that said he was joking.

_"Yes my brother put me in it, daggered me the buggar that he is. He has a habit of doing that to his siblings when they disagree with him, he likes to have control."_ His British accent sounded a lot stronger when he said certain words I noticed.

_"Wow, that's some jerry springer type of shit"_ I thought my family had issues boy was I wrong.

_"I don't understand that reference"_ he looked confused a little and I couldn't hold back from laughing.

_"The boundary spell has dropped, let's go Kol."_ I'm not 100% sure which brother it was, by the time I'd looked up he was gone along with Kol.


	19. Chapter 19

After Kol had sped off I went in search for my best friend in the hopes of getting out of this madness and home, unfortunately she was gone along with bonnie and all the other vampires. Mr Saltzman's classroom was empty expect from Bonnie's date who was propped on a table looking a little shaken up.

_"Where did everyone go?"_

_"They left the minute the spell broke"_ he sounded just as shook up as he looked.

_"All of them?"_ he just nodded _"Well then I'm leaving too, you came with Bonnie right? Can I drop you somewhere?"_ I couldn't just leave him here on his own.

_"Do you know where Bonnie lives? You could drop me there?"_ he sounded unsure.

"_Yeah no problem. Hey Thanks…"_ he stopped abruptly

_"Aria"_

_"Thanks Aria , I'm Jamie btw"_

_"You're welcome Jamie"_ We made our way out the doors and towards the parking lot.

Once I'd dropped Jaime off at Bonnie's house I drove straight home. The whole witchy business had taken up more time than I'd first realised, it was nearly 1am. As soon as I made it through the front door I locked it behind me & headed straight for the shower removing the 20's costume on my way up the stairs. I put my pj's on and jumped straight into bed not even bothering to dry my hair. I could straighten out the frizzy mess in the morning.

I was woken up by the incessant buzzing of my phone from across the room, a quick look at my clock on the bed side table told me it was 4am. Who the hell phones you at this time in the morning? I never even made it to the other side of the room when I heard a banging at my front door. It just kept getting louder and louder & then someone started shouting.

_"Aria! Wake would ye wake up"_ ahh it was Stephanie. My panic dwindled down only to pick back up again when my mind caught up and I came to the conclusion something must be wrong. Why else would she be banging down my door at this time? I Bolted down the stairs as quick as I could in the darkness hoping I wouldn't fall down and break a couple of bones. Fumbling with the keys for what seemed like hours I managed to pull the door open , there still in hers 20's outfit stood Stephanie flanked at both sides by original vampires , Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah & Kol. Stephanie quickly stepped in beside me nearly knocking me on my ass in the process.

_"Aria invite us in"_ Rebekah sounded a scared. I'd never even imagined an original being terrified before, what on this earth could possibly be fear worthy when your invincible?

_"Are you mental?! I'm sorry but I can't just invite vampires into my house willy-nilly. I promised Meredith."_

_"Aria this is a matter of life and death, please invite us in"_ Elijah spoke to me now. _"Return the favour"_ I knew him saving me from Klaus would come back to bite me in the ass.

_"You're asking me to invite the thing you saved me from into my home!"_ I wasn't going to win this, I owed him one but I tried reasoning anyway.

_"**Thing?** Well aren't you charming love"_ Klaus even had the nerve to sound offended. _"If it makes you feel better I promise I won't speak to you or look in your direction."_

_"That doesn't make me feel any better at all"_ I looked over at Kol, he wasn't in the pristine condition as earlier. He looked a little bloodied and scruffy like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. Glancing around I could see they all looked to be in the same condition, I noticed Elijah's jacket was missing and his shirt a little torn.

_"We're running out of time here Aria, he's on his way._" Elijah's tone grew urgent. I mentally kicked myself for what I was about to do.

_"Come in all of you."_ Once the words had left my mouth I was standing facing a closed door. That was speedy. _"Where's the fire?"_

_"What fire darling"_ Kol sounded confused again. I kept forgetting to watch my terminology.

_"It means where's the rush"_ I explained.

_"Oh you know not really a rush just another original vampire has been created and his only goal is to end us all."_ Klaus managed to sound so cheerful, he was such a sarcastic douche. Sure come in, I mentally kicked myself for the second time. This has to make it on the top of my list of bad life decisions.

_"Another original?! How's that even possible?"_ I forgot about my own anger at my stupidity for a second and let my curiosity take over. Rebekah was looking around the living room, clearly not used to such shabby-ness. Sorry it's not the Hilton your royal highness.

_"It's all rather complicated Aria"_ Elijah was standing against the far wall looking in my direction. _"Cliff notes. It was our mothers magic that turned us into what we are today. She duplicated that spell this evening and made another. We should have seen it coming actually, smart plan. It's the easiest way to kill us really."_ They all looked pretty sombre when Elijah had finished speaking. I couldn't blame them really, it must hurt to have your own mother going to such extremes to end you.

_"So it was your mother who turned you into vampires?"_ Why would you do that to your own children in the first place?

_"Yes, she did it to protect our family. She thought she was making the right decision, now however her mind has changed" Elijah's tone was quiet ._

"**_Obviously_**_"_ Rebekah rolled her eyes and snorted.

I looked around my living room taking in the sights, it was still dark inside apart from a small lamp that had been switched on in the corner of the room. Klaus, Kol & Rebekah were casually lounging on my sofa like they belonged there. I turned to Stephanie.

_"Quick question if you don't mind, just why did you all come to my house? Why didn't you just go home? Besides they have a house of their own to hide in! This isn't a hotel."_ I gestured to the ancient vampires taking up space in my front room.

_"I couldn't go home because I didn't want to just leave them"_ Stephanie sounded worn out. I wouldn't argue it with her further till the morning. _"I couldny have took them to my house Aria not with my mam & sisters there. You always have the house to yourself"_ her accent was getting thicker the more upset she got. I didn't appreciate her bringing up my permanent forever ever alone status though. Just because I didn't always have company doesn't mean I wanted this company.

_"Again what was wrong with that big fancy house of theirs"_

_"Oh we can't go there darling, no humans reside so he'd be able to just walk in and stake us in our sleep."_ Kol sounded very chirpy at least the death threat hadn't dampened his mood. _"We need to stay at a humans home that's when Stephanie suggest your house"_

_"Yeah that was really kind of her"_ I gave her one hell of a scowl that said simply 'you'll pay for this later'

_"So how long will you be here? When I invited you in I was thinking an hour?"_

_"Maybe a day or two"_

_"Kol you can't stay here for that long! My mum does come home every now and then you know! How the hell do I explain this?!"_

_"Well we need somewhere to stay at night, he doesn't have a nifty little daylight ring so we can leave during the day."_

_"We will try and find somewhere more suitable tomorrow until we figure this out Aria. I promise"_ I couldn't help but calm down about the situation when Elijah put on his reasonable tone. It better work out or I'm dead. My mum would go ballistic.

_"Well I'm going to leave before I get in even more trouble, wish me luck sneaking in at this time"_ Stephanie just left, walked straight out the door and didn't so much as look back at me or the surprises she'd brought with her. How did I end up playing babysitter?! I looked back at Kol.

_"Just who is the new original?"_

_"I believe you know him, Alaric Saltzman"_

* * *

_**AN-**Hey guys! hope your enjoying , leave a little review and let me know :) How better was this weeks episode of VD to the last? They have defo redeemed themselves! Aahh the Klaus/Caroline scenes were fantastic! Also really hoping Silus is successful and maybe we can get Kol back!_


	20. Chapter 20

"_As in history teacher Mr Saltzman?!"_

_"History teacher by day, Vampire hunter by night"_ Klaus stood now and headed into the kitchen. I could hear the fridge door opening. _"Wouldn't happen to have any blood bags would you love?"_

_"Why would I have blood bags?"_

_"You don't ask you don't get! I'm a little thirsty, would you be a good hostess and give me a drink love?"_ I didn't have to answer Klaus thankfully Elijah did it for me.

_"Niklaus behave yourself, I'll call Damon get him to drop of some blood bags."_ Elijah fixed him with a stern look.

_"Fine but be quick about it I'm starving."_

Damon showed up 10 minutes later, Elijah opened the door and accepted the blood bags with a quick thanks, he tossed one to each of his siblings and went to place the rest in the fridge. Just how am I supposed to explain that one to my mum if she comes home? I'm stock piling blood in case one of us should happen to need a transfusion. Totally believable.

_"Aria just how did you get yourself into this one?_" Damon looked smug.

_"I didn't technically they were dumped on me by Stephanie"_

_"Ah best friends what are they like?! Speaking of I'm going to need you to invite me in so I can talk to Mr big bad wolf in there about mine. He's currently running around with a white oak stake tryna kill us all."_

_"I'm not inviting you in Damon, there's already too many vampires in my house right now."_

_"Exactly you've already invited in the scariest vampires there are Aria so what's one more? If Ric runs up and stakes me while I'm stuck out here that's on you"_ His smug look grew into a full out grin when he saw he'd won this argument.

_"Damon come in."_ I said the words through gritted teeth. He just walked in a sat down next to Rebekah who shifted away from him looking at me.

_"Why would you let him in?!"_ She didn't sound too pleased but it was my house and I'd let in who I wanted. I didn't really want him here myself but needs must.

_"Oh come on Beks we both know you miss me"_ Damon waggled his eyebrows at her.

_"I look forward to the day I can stake you!"_ Rebekah got up and moved to sit on the floor at Kol's feet leaving Damon on the loveseat by himself. He's a real popular guy that Salvatore.

_"Damon do you know where Alaric went?"_ Elijah took a few steps towards the younger vampire.

_"The school I think, it's closed for the weekend he should be able to hide out there. He won't be able to get into his apartment obviously so that's my best bet."_ All the joking had now stopped and I could see the seriousness on Damon's face. I actually felt kinda sorry for him he must be worried about Mr Saltzman, I know the two of them were friends and Alaric seems to be the only person besides himself & Elena that he cares about.

_"We have to find a way to stop him for all of our sake"_ Elijah was also back to sounding very professional and matter of fact.

_"We can't just kill him. I won't help you do that"_

_"We might not have a choice Damon"_ Rebekah answered him and even she sounded a little sympathetic towards the Salvatore.

_"Even if I wanted to help you you can't kill an original vampire, believe me I've tried"_ at that Klaus started to laugh but it wasn't a happy sound at all. More feral than anything.

_"No but maybe we could put him down like that Bennett witch did to Michael."_ It was the first time I'd heard Kol speak for at least 20 minutes. I'd almost forgot he was in the room.

_"Well I have no doubt that Stephanie would help but we would need Bonnie as well"_ Elijah started to sound almost relieved like he'd just dodged a bullet or narrowly missed a collision with a car.

_"Damon are you going to help or will you just get in the way mate?"_ Klaus stood up towering over the still seated damon.

_"You'll just have to wait and see"_ Damon stood up from the sofa and headed towards the door. _"You're welcome for the blood bags, I'm not running a permanent blood delivery service here so when the sun comes up you may wanna go get some more."_ With a quick wink in my direction he stepped out the front door shutting it behind him. I dashed over to lock it just in case any evil vampires or god know what else decided to show up, quickly realising that a small lock or even the door for that matter wouldn't really stop them. Well it would if they were a vampire but not anything else. Invite only. Gone are the days when a burglar or just your basic murder was all to you had to worry about breaking in.

_"Not that I don't find your company absolutely fantastic but where am I sleeping? I'm super tired."_ Rebekah raised a questioning eyebrow in my direction.

_"Well there is a double bed in my mum's room & a single bed in the spare room. Somebody's going to have to take the sofa tonight. I'll leave you to sort it out amongst yourselves."_ I climbed the stairs without looking back at my unwanted guests. I'd only been back in bed 5 minutes when there was a small knock at my door.

_"Yes?!"_ I sounded pissy but I didn't really care this was starting to get annoying. When could a girl get a little sleep around here. Rebekah popped her head in the door.

_"Aria can I borrow some nightwear please? This dress wasn't made for sleeping in"_ we both glanced down at her outfit. I crawled un-enthusiastically out of bed and towards the dresser to retrieve something for her to wear. I handed her an old tweetie nightshirt and crawled back into bed for the third time tonight. Vampires or not I'm smacking the next person who interrupts me.

I'd maybe been asleep for around twenty minutes when I felt the bed beside me dip a little. Did someone just get in beside me? I was too scared to even turn round and check. I just lay there hoping to hear a noise to let me know if my suspicions were correct or not but then again if I heard a noise that definitely meant I had an intruder. I decided to turn around and find out for myself, counting to ten then turning round maybe the best approach or what about turning on the lamp to illuminate the room so I could get a good look. I decided to count a turn but I had to restart the process 5 times because I'm a massive chicken. Watching too many horrors had me afraid of my own shadow at night. Certainly now I know that some of those creatures in the movies actually exist. I slowly turned around squinting in the dark. You've got to be kidding me.

_"Good Morning Darling"_

* * *

**AN-**_Guess who it is haha._

_ Thanks again guys for the reviews, follows favourites :) Y'all are awesome . I'm gonna get stared on the next one ! __  
_


	21. Chapter 21

I glanced over the originals shoulder to look at the time on my alarm clock 5.34am. Morning my ass. I was enraged at the intrusion, I said to myself earlier the next person to interrupt would get a smack but let's face it that was all talk, I'm not going to slap an original. I'm many things but suicidal isn't one of them. Taking a deep breath it tried to pull my rage down to irritation.

_"It's so not morning yet! It's not morning till like 8am"_ I let my annoyed state ring clear in my tone.

_"It's morning when the sun comes up and it's not far from it"_

_"Ugh why aren't you asleep?"_ I rolled back onto my side hoping maybe he'd go away.

_"Because I can't sleep, I tried."_ He sighed then.

"_For all of 20 minutes!"_

_"I won't be a bother I promise!"_

_"Kol you already are a bother"_ I noticed my voice getting louder the more he was talking, I tried to lower it. Didn't want to wake the rest and have 4 annoying originals to deal with. One was bad enough.

_"Aww don't be like that. I didn't like it downstairs, too cold and quiet. It got very boring very fast."_

_"You were on the sofa then? It's not anymore entertaining up here either."_ Fingers crossed he'd realise that was true and head back downstairs.

_"Not true I have you up here to entertain me"_ I couldn't see it but I swear I could hear the smirk creep onto his face.

_"I'm not your entertainment Kol, if you insist on staying up here can you at least shut the hell up so I can get back to sleep?"_ I rolled back over and looked at him with the most serious expression I could muster in my zombied state.

_"Deal"_ he winked at me then and even though I was pissed at him I couldn't help but smile. I was right on the edge of sleep when I felt Kol tug at me a little, his arm wrapped around the back of my neck and shoulders. Opening my eyes my suspicions were confirmed. He'd pulled me in close so that I was now cuddled up beside him. With zero energy left to push him away I just closed my eyes and drifted off into darkness.

* * *

_"Well well well what do we have here?"_ I half opened my eyes to find Klaus standing at the foot of my bed. That asshole had just let himself in. It took me a moment to catch up to what he was actually talking about, I was still entwined with a sleeping vampire, Kol no less. Super, this wasn't going to be bad enough without the whole world knowing and making assumptions. I didn't even have a chance to fire some choice words at the hybrid.

_"Bugger off would you Nik"_ Kol threw one of my pillows at his brother and settled back down.

_"As much as I'd love to leave you 2 alone we have some pressing issues to deal with Kol. Immortal hunter, White oak stake & oh yes impending death so if you wouldn't mind dragging your arse out of bed!"_

_"Fine Nik give me a minute."_ Kol stretched slightly then jumped out of the bed and stood beside an impatient looking Klaus.

_"Good glad to see sense has taken over. Let's go Kol."_ Klaus walked back out through my now open bedroom door without so much as a 'sorry for bothering you' or 'thanks for letting me stay here last night' Douche. Kol however turned to me at the last minute and winked before he shut the door behind him. I groaned out load into my now empty room. How did my night go from fun 20's themed dance, playing hotels with a family of original vampires to then cuddling up with Kol Mikaelson of all people. What has my life turned into? I decided to ignore the last 24 hours and snuggle back under the covers.

It was nearly 1 in the afternoon before I'd woke up again. It was only the buzzing of my phone that got me out of bed though, if I'd have had the brain cells to put it on silent I'd still be snoozing right now. It was a text from Steph.

**I think you're going to be playing host again tonight. Heard it went well last night anyway ;) See you soon xo**

Damn Klaus and his big mouth. Don't I get a say in this anymore? I did invite them in so I suppose if they wanted in they would have no problem.

_"Hey honey, what are you doing?"_ My mum was standing in the doorway to my room looking like the walking dead. I doubt the bags under her eyes could even be covered with the magic that is make up.

_"Nothing much, where have you been hiding?"_

_"The store I've been trying to sort out the opening of a new store in Georgia. Gabby called in sick all week so it's been all on me."_ Gabby was my mum's assistant I guess she helps her run errands and manage the store, serving customer ordering new stock etc. She was totally useless and always coming down with some bug but my mum won't fire her since they're friends. _" I've just came home for a shower and to pack."_

_"To pack? Going anywhere nice?"_

_"I'm going to Georgia now to check out the building work & decorating is being carried out properly. Only 2 weeks till we are supposed to be opening, will need to look into hiring somebody to run the store as well when I'm not in town. I'm sorry kid Gabby was supposed to be doing all of this, you're mad at being left alone again right?"_

_"No not really, it has to be done"_ I just smiled at her reassuringly.

_"Okay glad you understand. I'm gonna make a coffee then start getting ready."_ Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Wasn't there blood bags in my fridge? Maybe they finished them before they left this morning. Don't think it would be wise to risk it.

_"You go in the shower and I'll make you a coffee. I'll bring it up for you"_

_"Aria that's so sweet of you thanks"_ she walked over and placed a kiss on my forehead. I tried my best not to feel too guilty, ulterior motives and all that. When she finally headed down the hall and towards her bedroom I sprinted for the kitchen hoping to find the fridge empty. I grabbed the handle so hard I'm surprised it didn't come flying right off. Sitting on the bottom shelf in my fridge were 3 bags. Thank god I remember about these. What to do with them now was the big question. I slowly circled the kitchen trying to think. Where in my house does my mum never go? Breadbin! That's something we never have I'm not sure why we even have a breadbin, was probably part of a matching set. I pulled open the small door and gently placed them inside, if I'd have burst them it would have made one hell of a mess, I pulled a mug out of the cupboard and moved to the sink to fill up the kettle. The quicker my mum left the better, who knows what time Stephanie would show up back at my house trailing the Mikaelson's.

* * *

**AN-**_ ChelseaBaby91 & Eby Mikaelson , good guess lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter (:_


	22. Chapter 22

40 minutes after she appeared in my doorway my mum was back out the door again, she gave me a quick cuddle and a kiss, telling me that she'd left more money on my dresser just in case. I wasn't complaining, I'd spent the last 40 minutes worrying about her being in the house when Stephanie arrived. Not that she didn't like Stephanie or they didn't get along I just really didn't want to introduce my mum to the world of vampires, she maybe wouldn't know what they were but I wasn't going to take any chances if I could avoid them. I sauntered around the house for 20 minutes randomly cleaning up things that looked out of place. My phone buzzed & I knew straight away who it was.

**On my way to yours. Xo**

I didn't bother replying, she was already on her way what was the point. It's not that I don't want to see my best friend, it's the company she's bringing with her & more specifically Kol. That has the potential to be very awkward. It's not that I didn't like him, I do- blood sucking aside he seems to be an alright guy so far but I've heard some stories from Damon and let's face it they could be utter bullshit but I had a feeling they weren't. Apparently at the Mikaelson ball he'd tried to break Matt's wrist, he'd started with the intention of killing him. Just for the fun of it. That was the first night I'd met Kol and he didn't seem all that murderous to me. Although to be fair I'd also thought he was human - boy was I wrong.

_"Honey I'm home"_ Klaus just came barging in my front door like he owned the place. I just stared at him shocked into silence _"Lovely to see you too Aria. I'm fine thanks for asking"_

_"Oh do shut up Nik._" Rebekah walked in behind him. 2 down 2 more to go.

_"Hello darling"_ Kol followed Rebekah onto the sofa, laying the bag he was carrying at his feet before he sat down. It used to annoy the life out of me when he called me darling in the past, just now my it caused my stomach to drop, felt like butterflies. Alarming.

_"Hello again Aria"_ Elijah was the last original to cross the threshold followed shortly by Stephanie.

_"Still friends?"_ she asked while Elijah stepped to the side of her heading towards the kitchen. I doubt there was anything Steph could do that would make us fall out but I could still pretend.

_"Just. Don't think you'll be getting away with this so easily."_ Elijah walked up to me with a concerned expression on his face.

_"Aria, has anyone been in your house today? Besides yourself."_ Where was he going with this.

_"Yeah my mum why?"_

_"That's all? Are you sure?"_

_"Positive why?"_

_"Well I don't mean to alarm you but the bags I put into the fridge last night are gone"_

_"Oh no I moved them"_ I went into the kitchen to show Elijah where I had hidden the bags. I placed the previously hidden bags at the front of a now full shelf of blood bags on the bottom shelf of my fridge & walked back into the living room. I was anxious to find out what had been going on with the whole Alaric situation. With a quick glance out of the window I noticed it had started to get darker. Explains why they're here so early . Damn autumn. Shorter days longer nights = the longer I have company.

_"Why did you bring so many bags?"_ I turned to Elijah questioningly.

_"It's best to be prepared"_ he stated very matter of fact-ly.

_"Fair enough"_

_"Aria love where did you put the bags? Maybe its best just to bin them now in case they've been out too long."_

_"I put them into the breadbin, they should be fine they haven't really been in there that long."_

_"You put them in the breadbin?!"_ Rebekah started laughing but more in a 'laughing at me' kind of way. Well maybe she could give me some better ideas on where to hide blood bags. I felt slightly peeved at the blonde vampire but she stopped laughing as soon as Elijah started talking again.

_"Aria would it be alright if the Salvatore's came over later? We need to have a discussion about our plans, your house is safer than theirs. Bonnie would be here too."_

_"Well I've already invited Damon in & Stefan is the less likely to drain me in my sleep of the two so why not."_ Maybe I could just invite the whole American population of vampires into my house, what could ever go wrong. I needed to move big time.

_"Thank you, it's appreciated. I'm sorry for our intrusion on your evening yet again. We didn't have time to find an alternative."_

_"It's okay , you can stay for a couple of days if needs must."_

_"Where is your mothe…"_ I cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

_"She's in Georgia, opening a new bookstore. She'll let me know when she's on her way back."_

_"I see. Very well then that's settled. We should have this sorted by tomorrow night. I'll call the others & let them know it's okay for them to come over."_ Elijah excused himself from the living room to make the phone call. I found myself alone in the room with Klaus, Rebekah & Kol. Where had Stephanie disappeared too?

_"So…"_ Rebekah looked uncomfortable while Klaus stared holes into the rug & Kol winked at me. Exactly what I was worried about._** Awkward.**_

* * *

_****_**AN-**_I have the next chapter finished so do you want both tonight? or just wait until tomorrow? Thanks again for your reviews, favs& follows :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**AN-**_Second chapter tonight as promised :)_

* * *

Thankfully Elijah re-joined the group a minute after he'd left it to let us know Damon, Stefan, Bonnie & Jeremy were on their way over. I hadn't the faintest idea why the youngest gilbert was coming over but I wasn't going to complain about a human guest. Jeremy I could keep out using a lock. Stephanie had come strolling back in through the front door and went over to the windows, rolling down the blinds and shutting the curtains. Smart girl, we really didn't want to take the chance of Alaric strolling past the house and seeing the original family sprawled in my living room watching crappy TV movies or playing cluedo. I also didn't want one of the neighbours being nosy and giving my mum a call to say I had a house full of people. I didn't need that drama. Stephanie was chatting with Elijah and Klaus about some sort of spell, I wasn't even pretending to listen as I was pre-occupied with my stomach. A quick peak at the clock above the mantel told me it was nearly 6pm. Dinner time for the human, I was starved.

_"Steph are you hungry?"_ I interrupted her mid-sentence. She seemed to put a little thought into my question.

_"Naw, I'll make something later."_ Saves me a job of finding something in the bare cupboards for two of us. I left them to the conversation and set off onto the mission that was dinner. I opened the fridge and felt my stomach turn slightly when my eyes caught on the crimson pouches of human blood. Yuck. I opened the door on the other side to get a look in the freezer. Mozzarella pizza? Why not. Head down reading the cooking instructions on the back on the box I closed the doors over and headed towards the general direction of the oven. Pre heat to 180 then put pizza in for…Ouch. I really thought I knew my way around this kitchen enough now considering I'd spent my whole life in the house. I tried to walk around the counter but came up short again. I looked up to see Kol standing directly in front of me, I couldn't help but jump and give a small yelp. He really had a habit of sneaking up on people when they least expect it.

_"Christ sake Kol."_ I inhaled deeply trying to calm down.

_"Sorry I didn't mean to give you a fright"_ his voice sounded apologetic but his face was telling another story entirely.

_"Are you sure about that? I think that's exactly what you were doing"_ I looked at him accusingly then side stepped him to turn the oven on. I felt victorious for getting past him, I know he could have stopped me if he wanted but I'll take a win however small.

_"Fine I admit it, I was trying to make you jump. The expression on your face was worth it"_ another smug grin took place on his features. I was starting to think of that look as a-typical Kol expression._ "Your needed, poor Stefan can't get in."_ I put the pizza box onto the counter top and stuck my head through the door, sure enough Damon and Bonnie were standing beside the stairs which led to the second floor while Stefan was still in front of the open doorway.

_"Stefan you can come in"_ I just half shouted it across the living room, I wasn't abandoning the mission for dinner just yet. Shutting the kitchen door again I returned for my pizza only to find Kol studying the back of the box.

_"This doesn't sound so appetising"_ he looked at the box with a slight frown on his forehead. _"How can you eat this?"_

_"I could say the same to you about your little blood habit"_

_"Touché. Although just for the record I prefer it straight from the source, its fresher but Elijah is rather strict with his rules. Life is easier if you just nod and agree with him sometimes"_

_"Well I've gotta say I agree with your brother."_ Kol didn't respond he just laughed a little. I placed the pizza into the oven and turned to fill up the sink with hot water, no point putting on the dishwasher for a few plates. After around 2 minutes of waiting for the water to heat up I realised I hadn't turned on the switch, turning to do so my path was blocked once again by the ever annoying Kol.

_"You can't be serious. Personal space, I know you vamps maybe have your own rules but come on."_ I regretted telling Elijah they could stay for a couple of days. I wasn't used to having people in my space, I was accustomed to having a whole house to myself pretty much all of the time now my mum had started to work more, expanding the store and opening up a new branch was time consuming.

_"You didn't seem to mind me being in your personal space last night Aria"_ he remained standing in front of me unmoving. I could feel myself blushing slightly.

_"You cuddled me remember! I was too tired to complain that's all. Sleep deprivation makes people do crazy things Kol."_ I rolled my eyes in his direction side stepping the vampire for the second time tonight. Before I'd even had 2 proper steps he standing in front of me yet again. This vampire speed was a real pain in the ass.

_"Just you keep telling yourself that"_ he took a step forward and I mirrored the move , then again only I ran out of room, I found myself back against the countertop. Well Crap. Kol took another small step forwards, standing only inches away. He looked at me with an unmoving gaze, fixing me to the spot. His brown eyes darted to my mouth and then back up to my green ones, his head started lowering slowly waiting for my protest. _Right Aria now's as good a time as any, move, kick him …anything. _While I was busy having an inner dialogue with myself Kol's lips hovered just above my own. Too late.

Kol's lips grazed mine gently, almost hesitantly but he soon added more pressure when he realised I wasn't going to push him away. I let out a small gasp of surprise, who knew a dead guys lips could be soft? I don't know what I was expecting but this definitely wasn't it. Kol took advantage of my slightly parted lips, dipping his tongue in my mouth and opening them even further. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and started to kiss him back. He's clearly had years of practice, I felt like I was seconds away from melting. Kol suddenly froze and I couldn't stop a small irritated noise from escaping my mouth but then I heard over exaggerated coughing coming from behind Kol's back.

_"Aria Fell I'm shocked at you, does your psycho doctor of a cousin know about your lip locking sessions with a vampire. Tut Tut!"_ I stuck my head under Kol arm to see Damon Salvatore shaking a finger, looking smug._ "If you two lovebirds could separate and come join us in here it would be much appreciated."_

_"Coming."_ I didn't wait for Kol to respond, judging by the look on his face he was having a hard time controlling his temper, he didn't seem to be moving anytime soon so I manoeuvred myself slowly from under his grasp. I started towards the living room hoping Kol would follow, I ran a hand through my hair, well that certainly was interesting.

* * *

**AN-**_Right i've been putting off writing the kiss for as long as i possibly could. I've never even thought about writing anything like that before so i hope it didn't completely suck. _


	24. Chapter 24

Everybody was gathered into my living room & the plan making was well under way. I moved to stand beside Damon just in case he decided to open his big mouth I'd be there to elbow him in the ribs. Kol walked into the living room & I felt my stomach drop again-That's going to get annoying, he went and sat beside Rebekah & Klaus on the sofa. Bonnie and Stephanie were in the middle of the room facing us all trying to answer questions about their plan.

_"So you're sure you can desiccate Alaric like your mother did Michael?"_ Rebekah didn't sound certain.

_"Yeah we just need my mum to get here & help us with the spell. There are parts of it I don't understand."_ Bonnie looked at her phone again_ " I've tried texting & phoning her but no luck yet"_

Damon whispered in my ear. _"Abbie's not exactly reliable"_ Great news. I was getting more and more worried about the whole idea the more everybody kept talking about it. So many things could go wrong. Damon didn't speak up much at all, he's probably struggling with the idea of locking his best friend in a coffin for well eternity. Damon's hesitance towards the whole situation made me look at him in a new light; he's never seemed so human.

_"Well we need to find her ASAP"_ Klaus decided to butt in. Captain obvious in the house. "_He's going to find out where we are hiding out eventually."_ Now that I really don't like the sound off .

_"Someone can go get her then, assuming she's still at the her house"_ Stefan stood and pulled his phone out of his pocket _"I'm going to call Caroline, both of us can go get her"_

_"Well that's settled then."_ Klaus looked a little pleased with himself like he'd actually had anything to do with the process.

_"What is that god awful smell?"_ Rebekah looked around the room with a disgusted look on her face. I couldn't smell anything at all. Another vampire benefit.

_"I don't smell anything"_ I tried sniffing the air but couldn't pin point what she was talking about.

_"Aria, it's your dinner"_ Kol got up using his super handy vampire speed and before I had time to follow him he was standing in front of me holding a mental oven tray containing a charred black pizza. Yuck.

_"Ew you aren't seriously going to eat that are you?"_ Rebekah suited being a blonde she really did, right now she was fitting the stereotype perfectly. I suppose she is a vampire so I could cut her a little slack considering she doesn't actually eat food, or does she? Why would she bother even if she could? This was a question I had to ask but it would have to wait.

_"Becca I don't think it's supposed to look like this"_ Kol scrunched up his face a little, looking at the tray in hands with distaste. _"It didn't look like this earlier, I believe it's burned. Shall I just bin this yes?"_ I nodded at him. Well that was a waste. Damn vampires and their planning, take away it is again. I'm going to be documentary fat if I keep up this habit. Rummaging through a draw in the coffee table I found a small collection of take-out menus I handed the pile to Stephanie. I wasn't going to call something in for one person she was eating whether she wanted to or not. She soon settled on Indian, Bonnie turned down any food so I handed Stephanie the landline to place the order. I could feel my mood going down south quickly, the hungrier I got the thinner my tolerance for people in general became. The food better hurry up or I'd end up throwing everyone out onto the porch, well I could try anyway.

_"Why do I have a feeling you might try and make a move against me?"_ Klaus turned to Damon & Bonnie.

_"Well that's easy because we've done nothing but try and kill you since you showed up in town"_ Damon stated the obvious with a mischievous look on his face. Bonnie just stared at the hybrid with an empty expression, certainly no love lost there. How did the conversation go from discussing choices of Indian curries to very serious and sobering death, betrayal & threats chit chat. Klaus hadn't made any threats yet but they were coming.

_"Let's just say for arguments sake that tomorrow when we're trying to get to Alaric you let him kill me, pretty soon after you'll all be dead as well. That means you Damon, your brother, Caroline, Tyler & not forgetting your mother of course Bonnie"_ right on cue there were the threats, although he could just be stating facts.

_"You could be lying"_ Damon shrugged his shoulders , brushing of Klaus' claims.

_"Well there's a 1 in 4 chance that I'm not mate."_

_"I'm fine with those odds!"_ Damon looked deadly serious (no pun intended)

_"Well I'm not Damon, I won't risk losing my mum again or Caroline."_ Bonnie sounded a little bitter like she'd love nothing better than to let Alaric stake Klaus. Hell I couldn't blame her, I'd only had one run in with the original and never wanted another. Damon just looked at her and nodded. Well at least that's that out of the way. All in agreement not to try and end Klaus Mikaelson tomorrow. Check.

Stefan had returned maybe an hour later trailing Bonnie's mother behind him, she paused at the doorway. Another vampire I'd have to welcome into my house with open arms. I could see the moon in the sky behind the woman's head, welp it was pitch black outside now. The thought of an indestructible Alaric running around town with a special stake trying to kill Kol gave me a horrible feeling in my gut. We needed to get this fixed so it was safe for them to leave at nightfall again. When I say we I really mean them, I was more of a spectator to events. I'd never thought I'd see the day when the Mikaelson's were afraid of someone though, that made me feel un-easy. They were the most powerful people/creatures? Beings? I'd ever met. For them to be scared enough into hiding out in my dingy little house it was the definition of life & death.

_"You can .."_ I started to invite the woman inside but Bonnie cut me off.

_"No need Aria really we are just going to finish this at my place."_ Bonnie bent to pick up her handbag & coat "_We've put you out enough"_ she headed out of the door toward her mother turning back to gesture for Stephanie to follow.

_"Your leaving also?"_ I didn't even get a chance to voice my concerns with this as Elijah beat me to the punch. _"It's not safe. Don't be foolish"_

_"Aye I'm leaving, gonnae have to get practicing if we want to solve your little problem"_ Stephanie sounded about as happy as Elijah with the prospect of leaving the house while Alaric was god only knows where.

_"Yes by all means love run along, we need you to know what you're doing!"_ Klaus spoke up sounding very sarcastic. What a dick. He didn't say anything again after Elijah shot him one hell of a dirty look though. The saying if looks could kill comes to mind.

_"Very well then but I'll drive you make sure you get there okay? I can wait until you're finished and take you back home?"_ Elijah's voice was thick with concern. I was clearly missing something, I had a funny feeling my best friend had been holding out with some information. When all this was over she was getting grilled for info.

_"Elijah dinny be daft."_ Her Scottish accent sounded a little stronger today. "_I'll be fine, it's a lot more dangerous for you to be out there right now than it is for me."_ As much as I hated the thought myself she had a point.

_"I'll make sure they get to Bonnies safe, I'm heading in that direction anyway. Consider it my good deed for this year."_ Damon was back in his 'don't take life too serious' zone again. I was actually glad to see the cheeky grin on his face again as much as it irked me it suited him more than sullen & depressed.

_"Thank you Damon."_ Elijah sounded as relieved as he looked, I was also pretty relieved myself.

_"Call or text me when you get there ok?"_ even with Damon escorting them I was still worried & wouldn't be able to relax until they get there.

_"Right mum calm down"_ she winked at me. Glad to see one of us has kept their sense of humour through all of this. She headed out the door stopping only to give Elijah a small peck on the cheek. Okay I'd definitely saw that. The grilling might not be able to wait until later. I couldn't keep the shocked look off my face, I knew she liked him but there wasn't really any warning to this. Elijah wasn't that bad a guy though from what I've seen of him. She could do worse when it comes to dating vampires, like Klaus for example. My dinner threatened to make a re-appearance at the thought.

I wasted time clearing mess that had somehow appeared throughout the living room and kitchen while I'd had a house full of guests. Only the originals were left now, Klaus, Rebekah & Kol were seated on the sofa watching American idol re-runs laughing at some of the ridiculous auditions. I couldn't blame them, I only watched the show for the same thing myself. After the auditions I lost interest in the show. Elijah didn't seem to be having as carefree a time as his younger siblings, he'd sat in a chair in the corner of the room with a local paper in his lap for more than 20 minutes but hadn't turned the page once. It took all my strength not to go over and check if he was alright, I didn't want to interrupt him when he was so clearly deep in thought. It was now 11pm and I had no clue where the last hour of the evening had gone. I let them know I was heading upstairs for the rest of the night, I told them where the shared bathroom was and the towels just in case they wanted a shower.

I spent a good 10 minutes in my own shower just trying to wash off all the extra worries today had brought with it. It must have worked because as I was drying and getting ready for bed I started to feel relaxed finally. I walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom turning all the lights off behind me, pulling back the duvet I hopped into bed thankful that the day was over. I closed my eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep. I wasn't along for long though , I heard my door slowly creep open and I knew who it was immediately. I could hold back from laughing when I heard the clatter of something falling to the floor & then_ 'Oh bugger'_ in a familiar British accent.

* * *

**AN-**_Thanks again for your lovely lil reviews etc. Much appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed :) _


	25. Chapter 25

**AN_-_**_ i know i told some of you the chapter would be up for 7pm UK time but i went to visit Stephanie( the real life one) and got a little distracted ! Sorry it's a tad late _

* * *

Sighing to myself I decided to ignore the presence of the now cursing original in my room. I should be telling him to leave right now but for some reason I didn't seem to mind him being here. That being said I for sure didn't appreciate him destroying my things on his way in.

_"Oh bloody hell"_ there was that delicious accent again. I flicked the switch on the lamp next to my bed hoping to catch a glimpse at whatever he was currently treading on.

_"Kol what on earth are you doing over there?"_ I raised my eyebrows at him.

_"How'd you know it was me?"_

_"Educated guess. Now can you make your way quietly in future, I don't appreciate you barging in here like a darn tornado!"_

_"Well woman if you'd clean up every now and then maybe I wouldn't have to navigate my way. I don't remember your room being in this state yesterday."_ He looked around at the mess.

_"Hmm that's because it wasn't"_ I snuggled back down.

_"Well in that case Aria I think you were the only tornado to devastate this room"_ his tone was mocking and light. I couldn't help but laugh along with him._ "You don't mind do you?"_ he gestured towards the empty space beside me.

_"Oh so your actually asking this time? I guess not hop in"_

_"Well I thought it would be the gentlemanly thing to do but if you'd have said no, I'd still be laying here"_

_"What makes you think I wouldn't kick you out Kol?"_

_"Oh that's a simple one because you can't darling. You could try but you'd fail."_ He winked at me before folding his arms behind his head. _" No offense but you are after all only human."_

_"Cocky much? You don't think a human could over power you?"_ he looked at me trying to fathom if I was joking or not. I could see his face grow dangerous when he realised I was in fact serious.

_"Aria I could end your life in under a second. Don't ever forget that."_ Well what a response that was. Charming as ever. I got goose bumps and not in a good way. He had a point i was starting to forget just who he was and what he was capable of the more I was around him.

_"Wow. Way to ruin a friendly chit chat Kol"_ I turned away from him not wanting to continue it.

_"Don't go in the huff Aria"_ his tone was so light and coaxing I almost felt like I was being childish. Almost. When I continued to ignore him he just snuggled down further. _"Sleep it is then"_

5 minutes went by & I spent every second of that time using every fibre of my being trying to keep up the self-control not to ask him questions that I'd thought of throughout the day. I fidgeted about with my pillows trying to distract myself. Nope I wouldn't give in. I'd just ask Elijah or Rebekah tomorrow. Asking Klaus for anything was out of the question, he'd be more likely to tear my throat out than to even respond.

_"Aria would you spit it out already?"_ Kol sounded a little exasperated.

_"Spit what out exactly?"_

_"Whatever you've been trying not to say"_ Sighing I turned around to look at him. With the lamp still on I could make out his features but just. The contrast from the small light escaping the shade cast shadows over the originals face, did he have to look so handsome all the damn time? It was affecting my concentration.

_"How do you know I want to say anything?"_

_"Educated guess."_ He mimicked my earlier reply. Ass.

_"Fair enough. Well it wasn't so much say more ask."_ I was treading carefully after being reminded of his danger level being at high. Snap my neck like a twig. Yadda yadda. I didn't feel like pissing him off right now.

_"Well then ask away. I'll either answer or I won't. "_ Well that was an honest reply anyway.

_"Do vampires eat?"_ I sounded stupid but I was curious. Kol started chuckling quietly, I could feel the duvet move slightly as his chest rose & fell over again.

_"That's it?!"_ he continued to laugh at my ridiculous question. I just stared at him in return with an empty expression letting him know I was in fact serious. _"Out of all the possible questions you could have Miss Fell that tops the list? Yes we can eat if we chose too, the food holds no nutritional values but we can put up the pretence if we wish."_

_"Uh huh- so if you wanted to drive into McDonald's for a cheeseburger you could? Well obviously you could but I mean you could eat it?"_ I just had to clarify.

_"Isn't that what I just said?"_

_"Yeah was just double checking!"_

_"That's all?"_

_"Am I allowed more than one question? Is this like a genie deal, do I get 3 questions?!"_

_"I don't understand that? What is a genie? You can have as many questions as you want within reason. I'm feeling rather generous tonight."_ Kol smiled at me very cheekily. I was sensing undertones to that statement. I decided just to move past it with no acknowledgement. That only made his smile brighten at my clear avoidance.

_"Elijah said it was your mother that turned you guys into vampires, so you were all human once? That she had a good reason. Why'd she do it?"_ I spoke a quietly as I could , sensitive subject and all.

_"We were human once yes, a very very long time ago. My mother turned us because of the werewolves, We actually settled here in mystic falls back then. Everybody knew that once a month on the full moon some of the men in the town would turn into wolves and howl at the moon, Everybody would hide in the underground caves and caverns except one month Niklaus & our younger brother Henrik decided to go watch them transform but Henrik never made it back alive, he was killed by one of the wolves. That's what led my mother to turn into vampires; she felt she had to find a way to protect us."_

_"So if she turned you into vampires how come Klaus is a mix of both?"_ I'd always wondered about that one but it seemed kinda rude to ask. Kol took a deep breath and started again.

_"Well my mother wasn't exactly a loyal wife"_ he raised his eyebrows to try and convey what he meant. _"None of knew until after our mother had turned us all, when Nik made his first kill as a vampire it also activated his dormant werewolf side, As you can imagine my father Mikael was enraged. He slaughtered the whole werewolf clan that night starting with Nik's true father, he started an ancient war between species that night. Vampire vs. Werewolf."_ Kol looked miles away in thought, in fact he was probably centuries back in thought more like it. _"I think that's enough questions for one night Aria"_ I could only nod. Fair enough. I turned the light off and shimmied over to lay beside Kol for the night. The minute I closed my eyes all I could picture was the wolves ripping a young boy apart, then fangs dripping with blood.

I don't know how long i'd been asleep but the minute i started to come too i could see that i'd managed to fall asleep with the small lamp beside my bed switched on. I could see Kol peeking out from the side of my bedroom curtain ever so slightly, i was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when he vamp sped over to me and clamped a hand over my mouth before i could get a word out. He raised a finger to his lips and pointed to the window. Well i'm not the best at guessing games but the message was clear- shut up aria. I was still half asleep and a little confused when i started to hear a noise outside, my doorbell rang & Kol stiffened, looking extra alert for 3am.

* * *

**AN-**_Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks again for the lovely reviews follows etc :)_


	26. Chapter 26

I wasn't exactly sure on what to do, on one hand I had Kol's hand clamped over my mouth shutting me up but there was someone at my door, but on the other hand at this time in the morning it had to be some sort of emergency. The scales didn't exactly balance out. I didn't have a clue how to go about telling this to Kol every time I tried to speak or make some kind of noise his hand pressed against my mouth a little tighter. I tried to get up from the bed, his other hand shot to my shoulder and he was bloody strong, I felt as if I moved so much as an inch something would break. His face set , cold and determined. This was a losing battle.

Elijah picked the perfect moment to tip toe into my room. It was a strange movement to see the ancient vampire make but when you're trying to be quiet I suppose it is the best choice rather than just barging in. Kol raised his hands at his brother telling him to stop moving, a quick glance around I could see Elijah was about to step onto a cd case, well at least my Ben Howard cd was safe for now. On floor definitely wasn't where I kept that, must have been something Kol sent flying when he came into my room earlier. Ceasing the opportunity to make use of my hands I reached for my iPhone from the bedside table, Kol snapped back to me in a flash but I already had my cell. I raised my one hand to my lips signalling that I had no intention of speaking. I opened up my phone and started typing in notes. I felt super smart for evening considering this as a silent form of communication – the wonder that is modern technology. Kol looked confused for a second but I didn't take long for him to catch up.

**Do you know who's outside?** I showed him the screen and he just shrugged his shoulders

**Well maybe I should answer the door.** He shook his head.

**There could be something going on. It could be an emergency.** Kol grabbed my cell and started typing.

All he wrote was **Alaric.**

**Well if it's Alaric he can't get in remember. He can't even compel his way in. He's going to know if I'm here. Heartbeat remember?!** Kol looked to Elijah who just nodded, right on cue the doorbell rang again. I stood and started towards my bedroom door with Elijah & Kol trailing behind me, once I got on to the landing before the stairs I saw Klaus and Rebekah standing just outside my door. Just how long had they been there? Kinda creepy but whatever, I had bigger things to worry about than eavesdropping originals right now. I slowly took the first couple of stairs and held my hand out to stop Kol from following. I kept my hand raised in the same position until he got the message and moved to stand beside Rebekah. Best if they stayed out he way for this one. I continued on down the stairs reaching the front door sooner than I hoped, I tried to look out of the peep hole but it was still too dark outside to see anything. I risked a quick glance up at the 4 originals leaning against the banister of my staircase, they looked as anxious as I felt. Well now or never I let my hand drift down and unlock the key in the door. Deep breaths.

Pulling the door open ever so slightly so I could see the face of my late night guest. My history teacher. Alaric Saltzman. Well Crap. Don't panic , starting to panic.

_"Mr Saltzman, what are you doing here?"_ I tried to sound really tired which to be honest wasn't that difficult.

_"Aria sorry it's late I know"_ I still had my phone in my hand so I decided to go for broke and chance sending a text. I speedily found damon's number and sent him** 911 Alaric- my house.**_ "What are you doing with your phone"_ he sounded a little suspicious.

_"Checking the time, its past 3."_ I yawned; maybe I was over doing it a little. _"Is something wrong?"_

_"Nope nothing really I was just checking"_ I could see Alaric peering behind me, getting a good look into the living room now the door was open. Thankfully the door blocked the stairs or this situation would be a whole lot stickier right now. _"Aria when was the last time you seen Rebekah or Kol?"_ Yup I knew that's what he was here for, what was he just knocking on all the doors in town hoping to find the new arrivals around a table drinking tea?

_"A couple of days ago at school why?"_

_"No reason"_ he shook his head _"Just curious"_

_"Ric , what are you doing here buddy?"_ Alaric started to laugh and turned to face the eldest Salvatore. I've never been this happy to see Damon in my entire life.

_"We're not buddies bloodsucker"_ Alaric's tone was laced with venom. They were right the guy we all knew was long, replaced with this hate filled monster. _"How'd you know where to find me?"_ he shot a knowing smirk in my direction.

_"Because this bloodsucker here has spent half the night trying to find you! What do you say we go have a bourbon or 10 and discuss this like the civil Vampire- Hunter / Vampire that we are huh?"_

_"I have nothing to say to you Damon"_ Alaric was holding firm on this. Could I even call him Alaric? It looks like him but at the same time, it very clearly wasn't him anymore.

_"Would you have something to say to me running through town drinking dry every human I see?"_ What the hell was Damon playing at? I texted him to help, not make things 100 times worse. Again another great life decision made by me. Damon sped off suddenly, leaving me with Alaric on my porch. Alaric seemed to be having some sort of internal debate then sped off I'm assuming to follow Damon. Seconds after Alaric had left Elijah was standing behind a closed front door.

_"That was close Aria, a little too close for comfort"_ he turned to face me looking relieved.

_"No shit Sherlock"_ I was kinda rude but hello captain obvious.

* * *

**AN-**_shorter than the last few have been i know . Hope you guys enjoyed anyway! tvdspnislife good guess ! _


	27. Chapter 27

Relief flooded over me, thank you baby Jesus. At least he was gone for now.

_"Do you think he'll come back?"_ Rebekah sounded worried as she walked down the stairs slowly as if Alaric was expected to return any minute.

_"I don't know. He's definitely suspicious. Remind me to send Damon a basket of blood bags & mini muffins for that one"_

_"How did Damon know he was here?"_ Rebekah vamp sped into the kitchen and came back into the living room with a blood bag for herself. The bag had a small tube at the top, she opened it and started to drink out of it, my stomach started lurching. The most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed. I look away from her in the hopes I could still keep my stomach contents down. Revolting.

_"I sent him a text when I told Alaric I was checking the time"_

_"Well done Aria you're smarter than you look!"_ Klaus had been very quiet I'd nearly forgotten he was here.

_"Klaus you're a complete asshole you know that right?"_ I know maybe not the smartest move but he pissed me off. Would a thank you every now and then hurt? Rebekah and Kol started laughing and Klaus merely nodded. Well at least he was aware. _"I'm going back to bed_" I left the four originals in the living room & headed for my room.

* * *

I don't know what time he did but Kol must have followed me up as I woke with him sprawled out in bed next to me. The sun was shining through the curtains and lighting up his face, he looked so peaceful sleeping and with the light on his face he could be mistaken for an angel. Perfect example of don't judge a book by its cover- that couldn't be farther from the truth. Devil more like. My alarm started buzzing and I leaned over to turn it off. Just a normal day today. Have breakfast, take out the trash & try to desiccate an original vampire hunter who happens to an original vampire himself. Simple tasks really. I nudged the sleeping original awake.

_"C'mon Kol move, very important day today."_ God I sounded like my mum.

_"I'm awake!"_ Kol pulled the duvet up over his head.

_"It would be more believable if you actually had your eyes open"_

_"I'm just resting them. 5 more minutes."_

_"Fine I'm going in the shower you better be up by the time I get out"_

_"Did you say shower?"_ he shot me a half smirk and then jumped out of bed_ "I'm up!"_ he started to walk over to follow me into the bathroom.

_"Nice try. There's another bathroom just down the hall"_ I shut the door behind me and locked it, shucking my pyjamas.

_"Not fair miss fell"_

_"Life's not fair Kol"_ I turned on the shower and stepped in. If he responded I didn't hear him over the running water.

When I stepped out the bathroom door I was relieved to find my bedroom Kol free. I'd forgotten to take any clean clothes to change into with me so I was standing in front of my dresser in only a towel. Grabbing some underwear , jeans and a t-shirt I dashed back straight into the security of the bathroom & not a moment too soon. I was maybe in the bathroom 20 seconds before I could hear Kol at the door.

_"Aria what on earth are you doing in there?"_

_"I'm getting dressed now go away. I'll be down in 5."_ I was short with him but c'mon we didn't all have that handy vamp speed, us mere mortals had to do everything at a normal pace.

I was still a little mad at Kol for trying to rush me, We weren't late for meeting Bonnie & Stephanie. Plus Alaric was stuck in the school with no daylight ring so he wasn't going anywhere. So I decided to take my time, I dressed at a leisurely pace and scrunched my hair, blow drying it would be taking the biscuit so I had to work with what I had for the day. My hair always went horribly frizzy when I didn't dry it properly so I'll be paying for this later. The sacrifices I've made to help these vampires out and I hardly even get a thank you! I slipped into my hi-tops and headed for the living room.

_"Well about time love! It's not a bloody cat walk just Mystic Falls High!"_ Klaus sounded slightly pissed. Apparently impatient was a family trait.

_"Fashion show are you freaking kidding me?! You do have eyes you can see what I'm wearing right?"_ My voice was getting higher and higher. Oh I can't wait till all this is over and I can get my life back, more importantly my house.

_"No offence but yes you look ghastly Aria, what kind of shoes are those?"_ You could also count on Rebekah to add insult to injury. When she starts a sentence with 'no offence' it's clear you're about to be insulted.

_"Trainers Rebekah, maybe you've heard of them"_

_"Oh alright no need to get snippy! I prefer heels myself."_

_"Nice to know. Are we just going to stand around and discuss footwear today or is there some sort of plan to follow?_" Rebekah face darkened clearly I'd pissed her off & she wasn't really the forgiving type. Well every cloud has a silver lining – maybe she'd not talk to me for the rest of the day.

_"We need to meet outside Elena's house in ten minutes"_ Elijah spoke to us all. _"Stephanie phoned late last night. They need to stop a human heart in order to stop Alaric's. Natures balance."_

_"So they're going to stop Elena's?"_ Rebekah sounded hopeful. Clearly they weren't Bff's. Wonder what happened there? I expected Klaus to have some sort of objection considering she was his special hybrid making blood bank but he remained silent. First time for everything.

_"No her younger brother has volunteered. Bonnie is going to be the one stopping his heart while Stephanie will be outside the school with us trying her best to weaken Alaric. They will run us all through the plan before we head into the school. But I believe Niklaus you will be the one who has to make the connection to Alaric's heart. You are the strongest after all."_ Elijah sighed and Klaus smirked at his brothers admission. That ego must be hard to maintain.

_"How are we getting over to Elena's?"_ I wondered if they would be using vamp speed. Maybe then I'd get some peace even if it was only in the short drive.

_"I have my car Aria. We might need it you never know."_ Elijah sounded back to his usual matter of fact tone. Like he was talking about the weather. I sort of admired that.

_"Right well maybe we should leave then"_ I grabbed a tote bag that was hanging on the end of the banister and made for the fridge. Opening the door I piled the blood bags into the tote then handed the bag over to Kol.

_"Darling what are these for?_" he sounded merely curious.

_"As Elijah said 'just in case' I'm not volunteering a vein if something happens"_

_"Like I said earlier Aria you're smarter than you look"_ Klaus grabbed my arm and ushered me out the door. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

**AN-**_ I feel like I'm bombarding y'all with chapter updates so feel free to tell me to slow down if you feel 1 enough for a daily basis! Also curious to know if you guys had a favourite Kol scene in VD? I was thinking of mine earlier & was wondering what yours was? _


	28. Chapter 28

I decided to take my little Mazda with me, some peace before D-day but the minute I clicked the key to unlock the car Rebekah Slid into the back & Kol into the front passenger seat. Yay. I followed suit only a little less enthusiastic.

_"I thought you were going with Elijah"_ I didn't direct the question at either one of them, it was more of a statement.

_"They would spend the journey to Elena's going over what ifs & maybes, what could go wrong in this marvellous plan of theirs. Boring."_ Rebekah's face got a little animated & childlike when she complained about her brothers, I could just picture them when they were younger arguing the same way they do now.

_"Well I'm sorry but I planned on just listening to some music on the way over, relaxes me."_ I was hoping to change her mind.

_"That's still a better option than listening to Elijah & Nik."_ Well fair enough. I turned the key in the ignition and waited for Elijah to pull out of the drive. When did he bring his car? I don't think it was here last night? The music started playing automatically & I could see Kol look at the CD player with distaste. We didn't share the same music tastes clearly judging by his expression. We'd just pulled out of the drive when he decided to speak out about it.

_"What the hell is that you're listening too?"_

_"What you don't like it?_" I put on my best shocked tone.

_"No I'm afraid it sounds rubbish to me"_ Rebekah leaned over from her seat in the back to give her brother a thump on the shoulder. If I wasn't looking in Kol's direction at the time i would have missed her move. _"Becca what was that for?!"_

_"For saying Frank Ocean is rubbish that what for!"_ I had her pegged as more of a classical girl.

_"Alright no need for violence!"_ Kol gave his sister a dirty look through the mirror.

_"You have a cheek Kol really you do. Aria I dislike you a little less now."_ Rebekah gave me a little smile. She really thought she was being nice, well maybe this was nice for her.

_"Charming Rebekah thanks"_ she just looked at me through the mirror a little confused while Kol sat in his seat and laughed.

The short drive to the gilbert house dragged, I started to feel really sorry for the parents who have to endure car rides with 2 or more children on a daily basis. Kol & Rebekah bickered with each other over the most random things on the way over, I felt like my head was going to explode. Elijah and Klaus had already pulled up so I parked behind them, getting out of the small space and away from the arguing siblings as quickly as possible. Elijah and Klaus were already waiting for us on the sidewalk.

_"Difficult drive Aria love?"_ Klaus smirked.

_"Are they always like that?"_

_"Pretty much, pain in the arse sometimes"_

_"Amen"_

* * *

It didn't take long for Stephanie, Bonnie & Jeremy to join us on the concrete path outside the gilbert family home. I'd taken to sitting on the ground staring at the sky aimlessly- there was no need for me to pay attention, my only real job was chauffeuring to the school building and back again. Even I couldn't mess that up. We were still waiting on the Salvatore's joining us. Trust Damon to be late, maybe he'd roll up in a Barbie Bentley just to make an entrance. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

_"Why are you on the ground Fell?"_ Kol was standing above me looking down at me with a curiosity _"And what's happening with those clouds that's so interesting?"_

_"Nothing interesting really just distracting myself"_

_"From?"_ he sat down beside me.

_"Thinking about what could happen when we get to the school. What if something goes wrong?"_

_"Then we die"_ Kol's face was grave.

_"Well don't hold back there Mr optimistic."_

The minute both Stefan and Damon strolled up to us panic broke loose.

_"Did you just leave Elena at the boarding house?"_ Jeremy turned to look at Stefan.

_"What are you talking about Elena wasn't with us Jer."_ Stefan started to sound worried._ "She's not here?"_

_"No she left I thought she was going to yours"_ a frown crossed Jeremy's young features.

_"Today of all day's to go for a stroll, I'll call her."_ Damon sounded as snarky as ever. He walked off to the side a little. After a couple of minutes I could see Damon straighten along with all the other Vampires present. Of course they could hear the conversation.

_"What's she saying?"_ I leaned in to whisper to Kol.

_"It's not Elena darling"_

_"Then who?"_ I questioned him further.

_"Alaric. He has Elena and Caroline at the school with him."_

* * *

On the drive over to mystic falls high I had 4 passengers. Kol, Rebekah, Damon & Bonnie. There was no bickering this time, just a cold silence. Damon and Bonnie were clearly worried about Elena at the moment. I felt bad for them, I'd be frantic if it were Stephanie. Once we were outside the school we pulled into the parking lot and waited for Elijah and the others to join us. I could see Alaric's classroom, the only one with shut blinds. We were only waiting for the other for 2 minutes. Klaus, Stefan & Jeremy rushed over to the group while Elijah waited behind to help Stephanie out of the car.

_"What exactly is going on with the original & the witch?"_ Damon whispered in my ear.

_"Mind your business"_ I shot back at him in a hiss. Code for I don't have a clue!

_"Right you all need to take a drink of this"_ Bonnie handed out a vial to Damon.

_"What's this?"_ he asked turning the object over in his hands.

_"It's blood, Stephanie's and mine."_ Eww. _"It'll keep us connected, we'll be able to sense you all. Send thoughts and feelings."_

_"Like an internal walkie talkie?"_ Elijah turned to Stephanie .

_"Aye exactly"_ she pulled another vial from her jacket pocket and handed it to the eldest original. He looked at her questioningly again and when she nodded he took the cap of the vile and took a drink. I was so glad I skipped breakfast. Gross. I'd been too busy watching the exchange between Elijah & Stephanie I didn't even notice Kol passing the other vial to me.

_"You've got to be kidding!"_ Nope. No Way.

_"Aria you need to drink it"_ Bonnie looked at me sternly.

_"What's the matter love, squeamish?"_ Klaus sneered at me, clearly he'd already had some his lips were a little pink from the liquid. I took the vial from Kol and stared at it for a second. I put it to my lips and closed my eyes shut tight. Bottoms up.

* * *

**AN-** _that scene with Kol & the bat is the clear favourite , it's my 2nd. my favourite has to be when he has Jeremy on the kitchen counter ' Which arm is it? Left or Right?Oh I'll cut off both to be safe'_


	29. Chapter 29

I swallowed the crimson liquid and tried to pretend it was just a warm soda, except a warm soda doesn't taste as disgusting. How the hell could they do vampires do this on a daily basis? They actually seem to enjoy it aswell, maybe you've got to be a vampire to understand the attraction. I wrapped my hands around my stomach like that would help keep the blood down. It's a mental thing, the fact that I drank blood doesn't bare thinking about. Vile.

_"I think you're over reacting love."_ Klaus started to laugh at me. _"I thought it was rather delectable"_

_"Go to hell Klaus"_ I opened my eyes and stared at the hybrid.

_"Well maybe one day love"_ I could understand why everybody wanted to kill him, I couldn't see any redeemable qualities in this monstrosity of a man.

_"Enough Niklaus."_ Elijah fixed his brother with a cold look. _"Is everybody clear on what must be done yes?"_ Everybody nodded except me I was still trying to focus on not being sick, this dizzy feeling was pretty crap. If I wasn't so desperate not to lose face in front of Klaus I would have sat down & put my head between my knees.

_"Aria are you alright?"_ Elijah was standing in front of me now with his hand on my arm steadying me.

_"I'm fine. Just dizzy."_

_"Can we hurry this up please? My doppelgänger is in there with mothers new assassination attempt along with Caroline."_ Klaus was growing impatient yet again. Was he worried? Could psychos feel emotion? I didn't think so but hey maybe I was wrong.

_"Alright Klaus, Damon & Stefan go in and get Elena & Caroline out first. I'll stay out to the side"_ Bonnie pointed to some trees at the corner of the school _"with Jeremy. When you've connected with Alaric let me know. Just sort of think it at me. Elijah, Rebekah & Kol you try and find that stake, he's got to have it on him or close by. Just whatever you do don't let him use it on you. We can't destroy it but we can hide it from him."_

_"One quick question Bonnie"_ Klaus turned to the Bennett witch. _"What if thinking it at you doesn't work?"_

_"It should but if I doesn't well your screwed"_ Bonnie sighed. _"Stephanie is going to stay out here and try some protection spells, they may work. We've tried anything like these before."_

_"Oh it all sounds so reassuring"_ Klaus looked at bonnie with a worried expression.

"We're the best you've got Klaus take it or leave it." Bonnie started to walk away but Klaus grabbed her by the wrist.

_"Take it"_

* * *

Klaus, Damon & Stefan used their super handy vamp speed and were gone in a flash, I was left standing beside Stephanie who was looking at me a tad concerned. Elijah, Kol & Rebekah quickly followed in behind the other 3. Hopefully Damon or Stefan had managed to distract Alaric enough for Klaus to make whatever connection it was Bonnie needed him too. I must have zoned out at that part. Then Elijah or Kol could grab the last white oak stake and get out, Alaric would be desiccated and I could go back to lounging on the sofa watching crappy tv undisturbed by Vampires. What was going on with this magical feeling we were supposed to be getting from this blood thing?! I didn't feel dizzy anymore I felt completely normal, well apart from the gut wrenching worry that is. It took me a moment to realise that gut wrenching worry started the minute Kol headed into through the school doors. Revelation. This really needed to work.

_"Steph, I don't feel anything with this blood thingy! Do you?"_ I could hear the slight panic in my own voice.

_"Aye, I can feel them. It's maybe because your human it's not worked properly?!"_ she sounded like she was asking herself a question out loud on that last part. The next thing I knew Caroline Forbes was standing beside us, I nearly jumped out my skin. Damn that I wasn't expecting. Her usually perfect blonde hair was messy and she had blood stains over her clothes. Whatever was going on in there couldn't be good. Caroline just looked at us both, nodded and then vanished. Well talk about short and sweet. Not even so much as a general update on what was going on inside. I turned to Stephanie to see a look of pure concentration on her face, her eyes were squeezed shut and sweat was starting to collect on her forehead. This keeping up the connection thing must be hard work. She winced a little and I started to panic again. This situation has proved to be that I'd be useless in an emergency, I always thought I'd cope under the pressure but clearly I was wrong. My poor nerves couldn't take much more of this.

_"Damon & Stefan are dead, Alaric snapped their necks."_ Stephanie started to commentated out loud _"The others still haven't found the stake"_ She winced again _"Klaus has made the connection"_ The next thing I knew we were both kneeling on the ground and I was doing my best to keep her upright, I don't know what the hell was going on but I know that I don't like it. _"Get out, now"_ I was about to ask her what had happened when Elijah, Rebekah & Kol ran out the doors. Well that blood thing was handy! Elijah and Kol both grabbed Stephanie and helped her sit on the hood of Elijah's car. I'm no expert on any of this witchy crap in fact far from it I knew next to nothing about it but the fact that her nose was bleeding couldn't be good right?

_"It's broken. He failed."_ Stephanie barely even whispered the words but they still held so much volume. Well we were royally screwed now. We didn't even get the stake.

10 minutes after Bonnie and Jeremy re-emerged, Bonnie looking as exhausted as Stephanie did. We were still waiting for Klaus to leave the school.

_"What if he's dead?!"_ Rebekah was starting to panic, she was getting more and more irate the longer we were waiting for Klaus. I felt really sorry for the blonde vampire, she really cared about her brother. Considering the brother in question though I couldn't fathom why. Elijah put his arm around his sister trying to comfort or calm her. Probably both.

_"No if he was dead we'd have felt it. I felt it when Damon and Stefan had their necks snapped."_ Bonnie stated it matter of factly.

_"Well why isn't he coming out? We didn't get the stake! Alaric could kill him"_ Rebekah sounded as if she was seconds away from crying. I glanced over at Kol who was just staring at the ground tapping his foot on the concrete, yes impatient really was a trait he shared with his older brother. I was glad he was out and safe, well safe for now- until the sun went down then no doubt we'd be in trouble again.

_"You can't go in there Rebekah, like you said Alaric has the stake. You can't risk it."_ Bonnie looked over at Rebekah with sympathy. Stephanie wasn't saying anything, she was now tucked into the passenger seat in Elijah's car passed out. Bonnie assured us all she would be fine, she just over exerted herself. Stefan and Damon appeared looking seriously pissed off.

_"Where's Nik?"_ Rebekah sounded almost like she was pleading for a good answer.

_"He left with Elena ages ago! We were still technically dead._" Damon spat his answer back out at Rebekah.

_"Why would he just leave with Elena and not let us know he's fine?"_ Rebekah didn't believe Damon at all.

_"Who knows why your brother does anything, we're going to go get her back though so excuse us."_ Damon was getting snarky by the moment so Rebekah just let him leave without another word. That just didn't make any sense, he got Elena out. Why'd he need to take her? She was human, she was safe from Alaric he wouldn't hurt her. He only took her to lure Klaus in.

_"Bonnie we should leave , do you want dropped anywhere?"_ Elijah ever the gentleman.

I didn't stick around to hear her answer , I pulled my car keys out from my pocket and clicked the doors open. Kol and Rebekah resumed their previous positions as we headed back to my house. The drive back was quiet this time round.

* * *

**AN-** _Okay there may not be an update for a couple of days , i need to figure out where i'm going with this and start to write it out. The minute i have a chapter complete though it will be up on here :)_


	30. Chapter 30

We'd arrived back at my place an hour ago and since that time both Kol & Rebekah had just sat in a horrible silence watching TV waiting for Elijah to return from whatever the hell he was doing. Elijah really needed to hurry up, it was getting dark earlier. I'd spent the time doing some laundry, it desperately needed done. It helped keep my mind distracted from everything. I heard the a cell phone ringing in the living room, I knew it wasn't mine as I had that in my pocket so I ignored it and went back to folding.

_"Aria we have to leave, you can either come with us or stay here but you 20 seconds to decide."_ Kol's voice was still stuck on monotone, like the day's events just sucked the life right out of him. A few blood bags and good eight hours and he should be back to his annoying self.

_"Where are you going? Kol the suns nearly down."_

_"I'm aware but your little friends pulled a sly stunt and desiccated my brother. We have to talk the Salvatore's into giving us his body back."_ Still no emotion in his voice at all. Like he was talking about the weather and not his brother being sort of half killed and locked in a box. _" I didn't think you'd want to be here on your own if Alaric showed up, Can't guarantee he won't show up wherever we're going mind you."_

_"Just let me grab a coat."_ Kol nodded and waited for me at the front door. I quickly scooped up the first jacket I found and jogged back down the stairs reaching for my car keys. _"Want me to drive?"_

_"Yeah, drive us to Elena Gilberts house again."_

_"What about Rebekah?"_ I hadn't seen her since I'd left to do the laundry, wasn't she coming along to try get her brother back.

_"She already left, she was quicker just running there."_

_"Why didn't you just run with her? Are you not as fast or something?"_ Kol chuckled lightly but his face still remained completely passive.

_"Well I didn't think you'd appreciate us both just buggering off and leaving you on your own and out of the loop darling."_ We'd reached my car now, I opened the doors and we both hopped in, I pulled out of the drive and headed for the Gilbert house, well this should be fun.

* * *

Elena, Matt, Stefan, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & I were huddled round a patio table in the Gilberts back yard. Elijah was the only original invited into the house so the conversation had to be kept outside.

_"You tricked us it was very well played, I can't say I blame you, the harm my brother has inflicted upon you and those you care about."_ Elijah spoke quietly but we were all so close together nobody had any problems hearing him.

_"Get to the point Elijah what do you want?"_ Stefan sounded a little tetchy; he clearly wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

_"I want my brother back."_ Elijah stated the fact as if it was obvious and let's face it why else would the Mikaelson's be here right now? Elena pulled her from for her pocket and placed it on the table. I could see from the I.D that it was Damon on the other line & he was on speaker. _"I promise not to wake him in your lifetime Elena or that of your children's. "_

_"Oh because you've proven yourself to be so trustworthy in the past"_ Damon was sneering down the phone, I could picture the perfect eye roll.

_"I give you my word Elena."_ Elijah ignored the voice coming from the phone on the table.

_"And what about Alaric?"_ Stefan's face grew colder when he looked to the originals, he leaned forward a little in his seat, ready to spring up in a moment's notice. What had I missed? Why was he being so protective of Elena now? They wouldn't hurt her, well maybe Rebekah but that's it.

_"We've spent centuries on the run from Mikael, what's another while Elena gets to live out her human life peacefully? Just give us our brother back Elena and you or anyone you love will never have to deal with any of us again. I promise."_ Elijah looked at Elena almost pleadingly, that's one thing I did admire about the Mikaelson siblings, yeah they had issues- okay they had a ton of issues but they put sibling loyalty above all of their problems.

_"Damon what do you think?"_ Elena asked into the phone as if she didn't already know the answer.

_"No, no, no and oh did I mention NO! Don't be stupid Elena he's going to double cross us like he did the last time."_

_"I could have killed her the minute she walked out of that door and ended all of this but I didn't. Elena I leave the decision to you on whether to trust me or not."_

_"I'm sorry Damon"_ Elena pressed the end call button on her phone and stuck it back into her pocket. Why the hell would she ask him if she was just going to do the complete opposite anyway? Where's the logic in that. Sometimes I just wanted to slap her around with a phonebook.

_"One of you can go retrieve Klaus from Damon"_ Stefan stood pulling Elena up with him and headed for the house. _"The others can come with me while we try and fix the little Alaric problem ourselves."_

_"You cannot kill him Stefan."_ Elijah sounded as if he was repeating the same thing over and over again to a small child, he was starting to a little irritated.

_"No but we can always try and hold him off or injure him again. Give you a head start on the whole running thing. Get Stephanie, there's maybe something she can do."_ Stefan walked into the house without looking back at us.

_"Stephanie's exhausted Elijah, why can't you use Bonnie?"_ I didn't want her over doing anything again and especially not so soon.

_"Bonnie is with Damon."_ Elijah pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Stephanie. I looked over at Kol who was now pacing the back yard whistling to himself. He's either really bored or just indifferent to the whole situation. I know he's not Klaus' biggest fan but he should still seem a little more concerned. _"Rebekah you will meet Damon. He's going to text you the address of where"_ Elijah was giving out orders now in that no nonsense tone of his. _"Kol, Aria come with me."_ There go my hopes of an early night.

* * *

**AN-** _Okay it may seem like i'm doing a little bit of Elena bashing in this chapter & i guess i am if i'm totally honest i don't like Elena, even less now shes vampire Elena. I've tried to keep the Elena bashing to minimal for those who do like her but a little slipped in. Anyway hope you guys enjoy! (:_


	31. Chapter 31

I was in charge of driving Kol and myself to the cemetery, beyond that I had no idea of what we were about to do. If we couldn't hurt Alaric when we had 2 witches what were our chances when we only had one?! And let's face it Stephanie's completely new to all this compared to Bonnie so I'm only gonna count her as half a witch. I peeked over at Kol who was looking a little more upbeat compared to earlier.

_"What's cheered you up?"_ I couldn't help but ask.

_"I'm just looking forward to getting a shot at this Alaric fellow."_

_"Be careful Kol"_

_"Aria I might start to think you actually care"_ a smirk crossed his face_ " be still my un beating heart"_ he started to tap his chest. Jackass.

The whole cemetery thing was kinda creepy, well a lot creepy. Why I didn't keep a flashlight in my car I'll never know. That like an essential in case you ever breakdown at night right? Well it would have come in handy for tonight. I was currently trailing behind Kol, we were trying to make it up too his families crypt, that's the meeting point for tonight obviously. I mean where else would we try and kill an un-killable vampire but the cemetery. These places were bad enough in the day time. I stumbled for the hundredth time, Kol caught my arm just before I hit the ground.

_"Aria would you please watch where you're going?"_

_"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry if my being slow and blind in this darkness slows you down almighty one!"_

_"Again darling you can just call me Kol"_ I couldn't make out his face but I'm sure he would have winked regardless. Arrogant ass that he is.

_"I'll remember that next time oh great one."_ I was taking my frustrations with the whole day out on him & he didn't deserve even half of it but I really couldn't care, I wouldn't be here at god knows what time of the night wandering through a cemetery if his family would have just skipped over my name when it came to sending out the invites.

_"C'mon we don't have all night"_ Kol grabbed my hand and started tugging me along behind him.

When we arrived at our destination Elijah, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy & Stephanie were already there. Elijah took a quick glance down at his watch.

_"Kol you're late"_ Elijah didn't look too pleased with his younger brother.

_"You can blame Aria brother, humans are slow"_ Kol shrugged of Elijah's comment. I attempted to elbow the original in the spleen for his human comment but he swerved it effortlessly. _"Violence solves nothing Miss Fell"_ His lovely accent had its mischievous hint back. Well I have to admit annoying as he could be I was relieved Kol was acting more his self, that morbid look really didn't suit.

_"Enough Kol act your age for once"_ Elijah scolded his younger sibling causing Kol to scowl at the eldest vampire.

_"Lighten up Elijah! What's the harm in us having a little fun while we wait?!"_

_"This is no time for your games Kol!"_ Elijah scowled back at Kol, they shared the same colour of eyes & hair but personality wise they were worlds apart. Stephanie moved to stand beside Elijah linking her arm through his, moral support maybe? She looked awful, not slept in a week exhausted awful. I really didn't think her being here would be any help. Stephanie had already helped as much she could, asking her to use any more power so soon was just ridiculous.

_"I think you should both just calm down"_ Stefan decided to offer advice on the situation when clearly silence was the best option, I could tell by his face he immediately regretted opening his mouth when both original vampires turned to looked at him with something close to loathing.

_"We should calm down?! If it wasn't for you and your precious little doppelganger we wouldn't be in this bloody mess!"_ Kol spat the words out like they'd been on the tip of his tongue the whole night. _"If Elijah hadn't agreed that you would come to no harm I would take great pleasure in ripping you all limb from limb."_ Well that was quite the outburst, I backed up a little not wanting to be in the way if any 'ripping' started to go down. I was finally getting a glimpse at the infamous temper I had been warned about.

_"It didn't work"_ We all turned to the youngest Gilbert who'd just spoken. Jeremy was staring at his phone looking slightly confused. He could join the club I spent 95% of my time nowadays in complete confusion as to what the hell is going on. _"Alaric didn't fall for it, he must have followed Rebekah to Damon."_

_"Elijah we have to go to them."_ The worry in Kol's voice tugged at my heartstrings a little.

_"They're miles out of town Kol, there's nothing we can do except hope for the best."_ Elijah's voice sounded lifeless. He was telling Kol to have a little hope when he'd clearly lost all of his.

We'd all spent 10 minutes in an awkward silence, well it felt awkward to me. What do you say to someone who is worried about the future survival of their siblings? Is there like some kind of rule book- say this..don't say that?! I always stick my foot in it so I've found it best to just keep my mouth shut. Stephanie was still holding onto Elijah's arm, I'm unsure if it's to give him some kind of comfort or whether she's just trying to keep herself upright. She really looked a little unsteady. Stefan's phone started to ring and we all turned to look at him.

_"Hello"_ he picked it up after the first ring _"Damon."_ He listened for a second and I could see Kol & Elijah let out a deep breath, one I didn't know they were holding. _"No he couldn't have…how?"_ Stefan looked shocked, tears started to stream down his face and then he simply vanished without another word. Caroline looked at the younger Gilbert with sad eyes, took his hand and started to lead him back through some trees towards the cemetery car park. Kol, Elijah, Stephanie & I were the only ones left.

_"Okay what'd I miss?!"_ I turned to Kol, his amazing hearing would have picked up what was said in the phone call.

Both originals turned to face me, One looking a little more upset than the other.

_"Well Alaric's dead darling"_ Kol beamed at me _"Problem solved"_

_"H-how though?"_ I thought he was indestructible? Elijah merely shook his head, gently scooped up Stephanie and started down the same trail which Caroline had taken only 5 minutes ago. Yeah just leave us here.

_"Well Rebekah took care of it"_ That wasn't a proper answer, Kol was avoiding my question.

_"By?"_ I wasn't going to give up that easy.

_"By killing Elena."_ The words came out his mouth easily, like I'd just asked him to pass the salt & he replied sure thing!

_"You're kidding right?"_ if he was any more laid back about this he'd be horizontal!

_"Nope, I don't know how it happened but it did otherwise Alaric wouldn't be dead right now. That's why that arsehole Damon called darling, he wanted to know what had happened to his little human"_ Kol shrugged it off like it was all just a bad memory. Didn't matter anymore. I wasn't Elena Gilberts number one fan and I'll be first to admit it but the fact that he was so nonchalant about another person's death was just horrible. I started to head down the trail, leaving the original just staring behind me. Screw him he could walk home. I stumbled and fell over all the way back to my car, my hands and knees were caked with dirt & all bloody but I'd rather have been lost in the woods than have to suffer that ass a minute longer tonight.

I'd spent most of the drive home regretting leaving Kol in the cemetery it was slightly childish and rude but he had that vampire speed thing going for him so he would have no problem getting back into town. Why was I feeling guilty for leaving him when he clearly didn't feel any remorse for whatever happened to Elena? I'm no psychic but I'd put money on the fact she died so that Alaric would- in turn saving the lives of the Mikaelson siblings. I pulled into my drive and just sat in the car thinking about the whole mess. Poor Jeremy was on his own now, his parents were dead, his aunt & now his sister. She was the last person he had on this world. I felt a tear fall onto my cheek and quickly wiped it away. Like crying about it's gonna change anything.

The minute I stepped up onto my porch something felt odd maybe, like something was different. I looked around and notice the door matt had been moved slightly, after picking it up I noticed the spare key wasn't taped under it anymore (I thought he most obvious place would be the safest, Who's going to be stupid enough to hide a spare key there?!) Maybe I shouldn't have stormed away from Kol in the cemetery after all, he'd be super helpful in a situation like this. Does it count as a break in if the person used a key?! I tried to peek through one of the windows but the blinds were down, I couldn't see any lights on though so maybe they'd left? Putting my hand on the knob I turned it slowly to find it definitely was open. Shit. This was a massive test of character for me, it was like coming home to your worst fear. This is what I hated most about my mum never being home, she wouldn't find my body for god knows how long. Am I man or mouse?! Obviously mouse. I opened the door and stealthily as I could and stepped inside slowly .

* * *

**AN-**_I feel like this may only have a couple more chapters left guys, may start a second part tho! :)_


	32. Chapter 32

From what I could tell the whole house was in complete darkness just as it was left. I stood as still as possible trying to make use of my other senses but I could hear anything. I put my palm onto the wall beside the door fumbling to find the light switch; it felt like minutes were passing. I grew up here making my way around this house in the dark should be simple. It was probably the fear taking over that made me about as much use as a chocolate fire guard. I finally found it and flicked the light on, don't know what I was expecting to be greeted by, the bogeyman maybe but the room was empty.

_"About bloody time what were you doing outside for so long"_ Kol appeared in the entrance to the kitchen with an open blood bag in his hands. I nearly died on the spot, my heart started beating 100mph. My breaths were coming in short waves, I jumped back a little and hit the back of my head on the wooden door frame. Kol held his hands up in the air where I could see them and took a couple steps forward _"Sorry"_

_"Kol"_ I wanted to yell at him and through him straight out the door but I was still too busy trying to get my heart beats per minute back down to a normal level.

_"I didn't mean to frighten you I was just getting a drink"_ he raised the blood bag in the air drawing my attention up to it. My stomach started churning thinking of the vial earlier on. Yeah thanks for that. _"I let myself in hope you don't mind._"

_"Yeah I can see that Kol. Why the hell were you in the dark?!"_ My breathing was starting to return to normal so I could at least move on from scared to pissed off.

_"The dark doesn't bother me Aria, I have perfect sight even with the lights off"_ That smug half smirk crossed his face and he may aswell have worn a shirt that had 'I'm clearly superior' written on the front of it.

_"Why are you in my house anyway? I assumed you'd read between the lines realise you're no longer wanted and go back to your 12 bedroom mansion. No need to slum it any more Kol the big bad vampire is gone"_ The anger in my voice shocked me a little.

_"Well maybe I like slumming it! Our house only has 8 bedrooms btw"_ Words like btw just sounded so strange to hear in his accent.

_"Yeah only.."_ I rolled my eyes at the original and walked passed him into the kitchen for a glass of water.

_"I'm not going to say I'm sorry she's dead because I'm not"_ Kol took a step into the kitchen and lounged against the countertop _"but I am sorry that her death upset you"_ Was he apologizing? As apologies go it was a pretty shitty one but still I'd take what I could get. I nodded to let him know I'd accepted his words and then walked passed him back into the living room grabbing the remote and settling down on the sofa.

_"Do you think Jeremy will be okay? I mean ive never lost a sibling, what do you say to somebody?"_

_"You can't make him feel any better about Aria. He just has to deal with it on his own terms."_ Kol stared straight ahead at the TV.

_"How do you know? I'm not saying I could do anything but maybe Caroline or Bonnie.."_ I trailed off not knowing where I was going with my line of questioning, I just couldn't get the poor boy out of my head.

_"Trust me on this"_ Kol was looking at me with a sobering expression on his face, he almost looked sad. I'd forgotten all about the whole Finn being staked by the Salvatore's thing. How the roles reversed and I ended up feeling like the bad one was beyond me.

_"Sorry"_ I sounded like a pouty child apologising but I did it anyway, Kol turned around with a bright smile and winked. Well all was forgiven. I turned the volume up on the TV slightly; I could hear my own heart thundering away in my chest so I knew Kol could as well. It wasn't because I was still scared, I'd discovered my intruder at least it was a sometimes-friendly face, being this close to Kol was starting to have an un-wanted effect on me, I couldn't control it & believe me I'm trying.

_"Are you alright? Do you want another glass of water?"_ Kol sounded concerned, I looked over to see him reaching for my cup.

_"I'm fine..Why?"_

_"You don't sound fine Aria"_ Kol scooted over a little and put his hand on my head _"Your heart is beating faster than it should be, you're a little warm. Maybe it was being out in that cold cemetery, you could have a bug."_ I fought the urge to grab his collar and pull him in closer. Get a grip Aria.

_"I don't have a bug Kol, a glass of water would be good though."_ Maybe help me cool off a little I said only to myself. He was back in a flash with a fresh glass, ice and everything. Not bad at all. Kol sat back down and pulled a blanket over from the back of the sofa. He sat the blanket on his lap and opened up his arm, motioning his hand in a way that said 'get over here'. Kicking off my shoes I moved over into the arms of the original. So much for self-control. We both cuddled down to watch the rest of law and order. The peace didn't last long though as the wheels in my head wouldn't stop turning.

_"Kol?"_

_"Mmhmm?"_he just mumbled in response to let me know he was listening.

_"What's going to happen now?"_ I almost didn't want to know the answer.

_"I don't know."_ He shrugged, I couldn't see the movement but I felt it. _"It all depends on whether I can stay in Mystic Falls or not. We don't get along that well my siblings and I, don't know if you've noticed?!"_ I laughed _"We usually can't stay together for any long periods of time, there are disagreements and one or all of us would end up back in a bloody box"_

* * *

**AN-** _I know this was a quick update but i promised the chapters when i had them complete :) _


	33. Chapter 33

I rolled over half expecting to fall of the sofa only to be greeted by the softness of my duvet, opening my eyes I realised I was on my bed. I couldn't for the life of me remember coming upstairs last night. The last thing I could remember was being on the sofa downstairs with Kol watching Law & Order. Did he bring me up here? He must have. I smiled slightly to myself, for an apparently unpredictable sadistic vampire that was rather thoughtful. I glanced out the window to see it was still dark, Closing my eyes I let sleep claim me again.

* * *

_"Would you wake up woman? This is like trying to wake the bloody dead!"_ It took me a minute to recognize the British voice in my once quiet bedroom.

_"Who let you in?!"_ I turned over pulling the duvet over my head, maybe if I ignored him he'd walk back out the way he came in.

_"I let myself in, already invited in remember!"_ Kol grabbed the duvet and pulled it back _"Now get up, I have some news you may want to hear about._" He turned, headed out my door & down the stairs. So much for my ignore theory. I mumbled to myself about moving so no vampires could get in while I was searching for a robe. I grudgingly followed him shortly after. Kol was lounged on the sofa looking drop dead gorgeous in all black. It was kinda intimidating just being around someone so good looking, especially when you're as plain as I am.

_"Right spill, what's this news I just have to hear? The news that just couldn't wait for me to wake up on my own time?!"_ I shot Kol a half snarky look, let him know I wasn't dropping it that easily. I absolutely hated being woken up early.

_"Elena's Alive"_

_"W-what? How?! Alaric's still alive then?!"_

_"No he's dead. I phrased that wrong maybe I should have said she's undead."_ Kol smirked in my direction clearly enjoying his own humour. It took me a few minutes to catch up. In my defence I had just woke up.

_"She's a vampire?"_ I questioned still un sure. If I'd picked up the wrong end of the stick how stupid was I going to look?

_"Precisely, gold star Aria"_ he meekly half clapped. Smart ass. A frown crossed over his handsome forehead when I didn't respond _"I thought you'd be happy? Hell after your dramatics last night I expected you to be ecstatic."_

_"I am happy, I'm happy that Jeremy doesn't have to put his sister in the Gilbert plot."_

_"Good. Nik is alive and kicking again. He was in a rage with Rebekah when he found out what she'd done but he knows why she did it so all should be forgiven soon enough."_

_"So it was Rebekah then? How'd she do it?"_

_"She stood in front of that Matt's truck as it crossed Wickery Bridge, he swerved to avoid hitting her sending the truck into the water."_

_"And Matt?"_

_"He's alive, in hospital. One of my brothers hybrid's saw the truck plummet he tried to help the situation."_

_"So how did Elena become a vampire then?"_

_"You don't know how it's done?"_ he raised a questioning eyebrow in my direction and I started to shake my head.

_"I actually never even thought about it until now."_

_"You have to die with vampire blood in your system Aria, for example I could feed you my blood then snap your neck straight after. You'd wake up in transition to becoming a vampire, you only complete the transformation by consuming human blood."_

_"What if you don't drink human blood?"_

_"Well then you die"_ Kol shrugged.

_"Sounds gruesome."_ I grimaced, the whole drinking blood part still made me feel a little nauseous. _"So Elena has been drinking vampire blood?!"_

_"No I'm afraid her new un dead status is thanks to your cousin."_

_"Meredith?! Where the hell does she come into all of this?"_

_"She gave Elena vampire blood when she was checked into the hospital yesterday. Elena or anyone else didn't know about if of course."_ I nodded, it did sound like the kind of high handed decision Meredith would make.

_"Where the hell would Meredith get vampire blood?!"_ I turned to Kol again, he was right this was news I wanted to hear.

_"Damon Salvatore, she was curing seriously injured patients with his blood."_

_"And vampire blood can do that? Heal people I mean?"_ he nodded. Well I'll be damned.

_"We heal really fast, that property must carry on over to our blood."_ I looked at him from my space on the sofa. Imagine what the world would be like if doctors all over knew about this. No more cancer or brain tumours. Kol must have taken my silence for uncertainty because before I knew it he was kneeling in front of me. His face had 'vamped out', his normally brown hazelnut eyes had been replaced with dark almost black ones, spidery red veins were creeping out from below them. His canine teeth had elongated and sharpened, I had a sharp intake of breath when I took in the whole scene before me, that's when he sunk his teeth into his wrist. It looked like it hurt, the bites looked deep and savage- blood started to pool out of the wound and streaked slowly down his arm. As I watched though the wound started to heal & soon it was gone, the only trace of what I had witnessed was the blood left behind on his pale skin. I didn't try to cover up my shocked expression as I looked back to his face which was now back to its normal glory. My shock quickly turned into awe. That was impressive. Scary but cool.

_"What else can you do?"_ I asked and I was glad to see Kol smile back at me.

_"I'm impressed Miss Fell I half expected you to high tail it back up those stairs and lock yourself in the bathroom until I buggered off."_ He chuckled slightly to himself. I wasn't too sure if I should be offended by that or not? I think I've held my ground pretty well through most of this crap.

_"Nope I'm still here"_ I was unsure when it happened but somehow I found myself sitting perched on the originals lap, he was smirking up at me. _"Kol what are you doing?"_ I questioned him even though the answer was pretty clear. Kol's lips pressed to mine with such ferocity I let out a small gasp, this time I didn't even try to fight it. I found myself kissing him back with just as much force. Kol's tongue lightly traced the outside of my bottom lip before dipping into my mouth. Suddenly he broke the kiss and started to place others over my cheek then down my neck, repeating the process several times before saying _"If you have to ask then I'm not doing it right."_ I ran my hands through his hair before settling them behind his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I pulled him in closer and set about my own assault on his lips.

* * *

**AN-**_ Hope you guys enjoyed :) Anyone know of any good Kol fic's the only one im following now is 'Little Bird' by xxFallenAngel1010xx if you haven't already read it check it out . I need more than 1 chapter a day for my fix though so suggestions on Kol stories would be appreciated _


	34. Chapter 34

I toyed with Kol's brown hair as his hands did a little roaming, I didn't mind at all except when he run them up my sides. The first time he did this I think he got a fright by my sudden outburst of giggles, that was the only place I happened to be ticklish but now he was just doing it for the sport. He kept repeating the process over and over again, eliciting a few huffs & laughs from me & the constant squirming I couldn't help but do in an effort to avoid his fingers. The raised eyebrows and smirk plastered onto his face was a clear indication that he was most definitely doing it deliberately.

Letting my hands do a little roaming of their own I slid them from the back of his neck, one trailing lightly down his arm and the other slowly down his chest, grateful that the black t-shirt he had on was snug. I stole a glance up at him, his eyes were half lidded but he was watching my every movement, when he noticed me watching him I was treated to a classic Kol wink. My fingers reached the bottom of the shirt & they hiked it up a little, raising my head again half expecting to meet a stern faced original, instead I got a smug looking one. Never breaking eye contact I started to pull the black garment up even further, the position we were in wasn't the best for space and I struggled a little the higher up I got, I couldn't help but huff. Kol noticing my growing irritation and impatience quickly pulled his hands away from my hips for a second and the t-shirt was removed. That vampire speed really did come in handy.

My hands repositioned themselves at the back of his neck and worked their way down yet again, only this time there wasn't any cloth in the way. I brought my right hand round to caress his cheek then his jaw line, leaving a trail of kisses behind it. My hands dipped down onto his breast bone, gently tracing down his ribs and round to his back. I don't know why but I was a little surprised by how cold he felt at first, it took a little getting used too. I guess he technically is dead so there wasn't an average body temperature right? I decided to ignore it and file it away under 'questions to ask at a later date'.

Placing small kisses all the way back up his chest I sighed wondering how the hell I got from discussing Elena Gilbert resurrection to this? Not that I wasn't enjoying myself. Hell this was the most fun I'd had in ages. I continued to kiss up his neck until I reached his ear nibbling slightly, this had unforeseen repercussions, when my teeth grazed his earlobe Kol let out a growl, it wasn't an animalistic noise but at the same time it definitely wasn't a human noise. The sound startled me a little and I pulled back to observe the creature underneath me. That growl had been like a massive reminder that the boy I was currently making out with on my sofa wasn't actually a boy. Or even human. That revelation was like a cold bucket of water being thrown over me, pulling me out of the Kol filled daze I seemed to be in. Giving him a quick peck on the lips I then moved slightly and settled into the crook of his neck sighing. I can't believe I completely ruined the moment for myself. If Kol was upset by the sudden change in activity he didn't show it.

* * *

_"Are you sure you don't mind a few more days?"_

_"No mum that's fine, stop worrying about it." _I put on my most convincing tone, I really didn't mind at all.

_"Okay I'll see you soon then. Love you"_

My mum had called me shortly after Kol had left to check up on his siblings to let me know that she would be home in 3 days. Sooner than I expected her back if I'm honest, I thought sorting out a new store and hiring more staff would have taken a little bit more time. My phone buzzed again soon after I ended the call with my mum, I guessed it was her texting to tell me something she'd forgotten to mention on the phone but it wasn't, I had a message from Stephanie.

**I'm bored! Fancy going out? Grill? Xo**

**Sure, time at? x**

**Well we can do for dinner? On me 5.30? Xo**

**See you then x**

Well at least now I didn't have to think about the depressing concept of ordering dinner again for one. Even when I had The Mikaelson family here staying they never ate anything, they could if they wanted too they just never chose not to. Peeking up at the clock I realised it was 4pm already, I was on the phone to my mum longer than I thought. Time to hustle my ass up these stairs and get ready if I was going out. Don't think the population at Mystic Grill would appreciate my pyjamas as much as I do.

The parking lot at the Grill was chock full of cars so I had to park a little down the street and walk the rest of the way. On the way up I could see crowds of teenagers pouring out of the entrance to the restaurant/bar. Had I missed some sort of memo for all high school students to gather here tonight? I squeezed my way through a group of them that were standing right in the doorway to the Grill, having to bite my tongue while doing so. People doing idiotic shit like blocking entrances and walk ways was a pet peeve of mine, it took all my strength and self-control not to grab the closest bottle of vinegar and splash it in their eyes. Senseless people! I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself down a little- I'm easily wound up by the little things. Another group of rowdy teenage boys passed me as I was looking for Stephanie at a table-hoping she was already seated or I'd be queuing forever. The guys smelled a little like vodka & cheap beer, surely they weren't drinking this early? Weekend or not that's a little too far. How the hell were they getting away with drinking in the Grill? They were clearly underage- maybe they just had a few before they arrived. I shrugged of the thought as I found just the girl I was looking for in a booth towards the back of the restaurant. She wasn't alone though I could just see the portrait of Elijah's face from behind a menu. I'd have appreciated the warning of some extra company but I didn't mind the older original at all. He wasn't the worst company I've ever had to endure. I grabbed an extra from an empty table and made my way over to them.

* * *

**AN-** _This one was kinda rushed so you guys at least got one update today :) Hope you like it. How would you feel about a little Stephanie/Elijah fic? A few chapters about them? Yay or Nay? _


	35. Chapter 35

I'd spent a whole hour and a half of my life sitting across from what could quite possibly be one of the oddest yet cute couples imaginable, if only they'd both start dating! Elijah was the perfect gentleman all night, he sat and listened to Stephanie & I rattle on about trivial stuff without a complaint, he only interrupted to ask questions about whatever topic we were discussing at the time. He even paid for both of our meals at the end of the evening even though he never ate anything himself. I left them both soon after the food was finished, the crowd in the Grill was growing in size & volume every 10 minutes and it was starting to give me headache. Thanking them both for a fun dinner I headed for my car, deciding that once I got home it would be bath and a movie in bed for me. My weekends were wild.

Savouring every moment in the bath before I started to go all wrinkly I reluctantly pulled the plug and stepped out. That was possibly the best bubble bath I've ever had, I didn't have baths that often I preferred the quickness of a shower but when I did I was always in the tub for a while. Wrapping a towel around my hair and then a larger one around me I walked out of my bathroom to find my new make out buddy(I didn't exactly have a proper term for him yet) laying on my bed propped up against the pillows. I barely got to glance his way when he was suddenly standing behind me, hands around my waist. Leaning back slightly and stretching I planted a few kisses on his jaw- being short has its disadvantages! Kol chuckled lightly then returned the gesture.

_"Right get out"_ I sighed and stepped away from the now confused looking vampire.

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You hear me Mr, get out before I throw you out. I need to get dressed."_

_"What on earth have I done to deserve such treatment?"_ He put on a mock offended face and raised one eyebrow _"You really don't **have** to get dressed"_ Kol took a step forwards and I raised my palm and put it flat against his chest.

_"Out!"_ I kept my facial expression as stern as possible but it was hard when Kol's face turned almost pouty. Kol exaggerated his steps when he was leaving the room, dragging the process out, probably only to irk me. The minute he had left I dashed across and locked the door, drying myself & putting on some fresh pyjamas.

I found Kol downstairs spread across the sofa a blood bag in one hand and the remote in the other, it was going to be weird having my mum home in some way, I'd never climb down the stairs to this sight again unless she left town for another trip. Yanking his head up from one side of the sofa I sat myself under it and let him rest it on my lap, we sat like this for a time. Kol watching the TV, poking fun at the wrong information on the history channel while I ran my fingers through his short hair. Kol changed our positions and I was suddenly lying underneath him, his hands on my waist & drop dead gorgeous features just centimetres away from my own. Propping myself up slightly on my elbows I shifted forward and put my lips on his. Kol was motionless for a minute then he responded with a harsh kiss of his own, almost urgent.

Hiking his black t-shirt up for the second time, I ran my hands over his back pulling him closer. Kol's hands played with the sensitive skin at my hips and he deepened our kiss, I felt like I was seconds away from melting into a puddle on the floor when he stopped. I tried to pull him closer again but all I could feel was air. Sitting up on the sofa I watched as Kol paced across my floor in silence, I waited patiently on his explanation. Not able to fire questions at him just yet I was still a little to flustered to form a proper sentence.

_"We can't"_ he mumbled, turning to face me looking a tad conflicted.

_"Well you started it."_ Kol laughed at this but it wasn't a light hearted haha more of a dry cold sound.

_"Yes I did Aria , I'm sorry"_ his usual cheery ,mocking tone was gone replaced by a distant one.

_"I'm a little confused, why are you apologising?"_

_"Because.."_ his British accent was starting to sound more formal as the seconds passed by. I just sat arms crossed waiting for him to finish. _"I have to leave"_

_"Your leaving?"_ I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible but I could hear it jump up.

_"Yes."_ Kol nodded slowly.

_"When?"_

_"Tonight"_ Kol stole a glance at his watch. _"I need to go on a little vacation"_

_"Vacation? Are all of you leaving tonight?"_

_"No I'm travelling by myself. My siblings company is starting to grow tiresome, the constant bickering is getting to be a drag. This town is too small for me to properly indulge darling"_ he flashed a smile on the word indulge and it sent shivers down my spine & not In a good way. _"This whole town is vervain full, I can't have any fun here. My stupid brother promised the Sherriff we would be on our best behaviour. I've tried but this 'good' act is becoming very tiresome Aria. The longer I play along with it the more I'm starting to…"_ Kol paused and seemed to think it over _"care? Maybe?! Anyway I don't like it. I went to have a small sip from a woman earlier and got a feeling of almost guilt! I turned my conscience off centuries ago! I need to do a little draining and ripping to feel like myself again. You understand?"_ Kol looked over at me like I was a slightly slow child.

_"You don't want to stay here because you can't kill?"_ He nodded a small smile across his face-Whey gold star for Aria. _"You turned it off?"_ I heard a little about this process from Elijah earlier on when we were talking about Elena's new un dead status.

_"I did and it's starting to creep back on. I can't afford that weakness so I'm afraid I must leave."_ Kol shrugged. I felt like hitting him over the head with every object I could get my hands on, too shocked to do anything more than nod I just sat in silence and watched him get up from the sofa & walk towards the door. A small tear spilled over onto my cheek and I worked to keep the rest of them in. Nope I would not start bubbling.

_"Thank you for all your help, my siblings and I appreciate it"_ Kol didn't even look back to say it he just kept walking out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

* * *

**AN-** _I'm going to start work on the few Stephanie/Elijah chapters tonight. Should have one up tomorrow for you :) Any questions feel free to ask away. Changing the status of this one to complete for now (:_


	36. Part II

_The wind was howling through the trees, I was walking through the forest right beside the cemetery waiting for him to appear. I tumbled over fallen branches and scattered rocks on my way down the small path. Finally I reached the meet point expecting to find someone there like Elijah or Stephanie, instead I was looking out at a sea of unfamiliar teenage faces. The group of booze filled adolescents seemed to be having a good time considering they were partying it up in the cemetery. I turned around and headed back the way I had come. The wind howled again blowing my hair into my face blinding me briefly, I heard a feral growl followed by a group of screams. I jumped hearing the noise & stumbled over hitting my head on a stone. Automatically putting my hand up to the cut I could feel a small amount of blood tickle down my forehead. That's when I heard another blood chilling scream coming from the direction of the cemetery, I jumped back up on my feet and ran towards the noise. When I got there I could see a pile of discarded bodies- the group of drunken teenagers I'd saw having fun mere moments ago lay lifeless on the cold ground. I gagged at the horrifying sight before me. There was a girl lying on the ground coughing at the other side of the small clearing. Stepping across a brutally disfigured body of a young guy – he was maybe 17 at a push, I made my way towards the quivering figure. I never got to her on time. A darkly dressed…person? It looked like a person but they moved too fast for it to be a human, beat me too it. Picking the girl up by the hair and tearing into her throat to silence her. I tried to back away but fell over a dismembered arm, that's when I lost all capability of self-control & started to scream. This caused the mysterious dark figure to start laughing._

I woke up screaming like I always did after I had this same dream. That's every night for the past week, I never got any farther into it than when the laughing starts-then I'd wake up never getting to find out who it is. This getting no proper sleep was starting to wear me down, making me even more of a moody cow than usual. I climbed out of bed glad to be home alone for the next two weeks, narrowly avoiding a paint can on the way out of my new bedroom. I had to flick the light on the way across the hall illuminating the mess that was the new hallway.

My mum & I had relocated across town a week ago, she's left me to handle all the decorating chores on my own to take a trip into Georgia. Perfect timing as always. Apparently we needed a change of scenery. The view from my new bedroom window didn't differ that much from my old one as far as I was concerned. I avoided rolls of lining paper that were strewn across the floor; I really was a messy workman.

School had finished for me and Stephanie 3 months ago now I worked in the bookstore in town whenever my mum needed me. Which coincidently was all the darn time nowadays, I complained about it but I didn't really mind that much as I got paid, it was a little bit of extra money in my bank account. Stephanie was now dating Elijah so she spent a lot of her time with him or studying some witchy related book. This whole growing up thing really sucked at times. Putting of going to college was an easy decision, I definitely wasn't ready to leave home just yet or dive straight back into education. Clueless was a word I'd use to describe how I felt about my future. How am I supposed to pick a major when I don't know what I want to major in?

Pouring a glass of water I stood by the kitchen window and stared out into the trees just behind my back garden, it was pitch black outside so I couldn't see anything apart from the silhouette the moonlight cast of them onto the lawn. There was something about living so close to woods now that I found creepy, they were always close by at my old house but just not this close. In one step you can go from my back yard into a forest. I got goose bumps just thinking about it. I set the cup down on the countertop and headed back to bed, turning the lights off as I went.

10am the next morning and I was up washed, dressed, fed & clothed waiting on my help for the day arriving. Matt Donovan & Aubrey Scott had kindly offered to help with the decorating, claiming to be great at painting. I have to admit I was dubious but could use the extra hands. Matt, Aubrey & I had all attended high school together, although we didn't even start talking till graduation. Matt & Aubrey were both your typical jock stereotypes but both of them were lovely guys, not as dick-ish as you would expect. Speaking with Matt gave me a chance of someone to talk to about all the supernatural crap that goes on in this town- having both witnessed it. Aubrey however was still in the dark to it all. I wasn't the one who was going to break his lovely little bubble of ignorance, I sometimes found myself wishing I never knew anything about all of this.

Aubrey and I had been, well sorta dating for about 2 weeks now. I'm not 100% sure yet if we are actually dating or just hanging out. Either way I'm really enjoying having him around, somebody normal. It's kinda refreshing. I heard Matt's truck pull into the gravel driveway and walked out onto the porch to greet the pair.

_"Morning!"_ Matt shouted as he jumped out from the truck and walked up the path, Aubrey only two steps behind him _"Let's see how much work we've got to do"_ Matt sounded enthusiastic as he stepped through the door but it quickly drained from his features when he took in the living room.

_"Aria, why did y'all buy this place again?"_ Aubrey asked circling my new home.

_"It's not that bad!"_ I tried to defend it _"It needs work but we thought it had potential, it's a nice little project."  
_

* * *

**AN-** _I had fun taking a break from Aria & writing the small Stephanie/Elijah fic but i cant tell you how much i missed writing Aria. I feel like she's my baby now. I've grown attached! Lol how sad i am. I wonder what im going to do with my spare time when this story's over :( __  
_


	37. Chapter 38

Decorating lasted pretty much all day, 10am till 6pm we all slaved in the house. At least we were starting to make progress, the living room had been papered and had its first coat of paint applied. The kitchen had been stripped along with the bathroom. We'd decided to go out for something to eat at the grill, a treat that was on me after the grafting both Matt & Aubrey had put in. I followed behind Matt's truck in my little green Mazda.

I pulled into the parking space beside the tuck as jumped out of the car, stomach rumbling. I hadn't even noticed just how hungry I was until I was standing outside the Grill smelling the fantastic food. We walked into the building and just picked our Jeremy Gilbert came over and took our orders, returned with our drinks and sat down for a couple of minutes to have a chat with the guys. I quickly lost interest in their conversation the minute it turned to sports. Typical. Looking around the restaurant part of the Grill I could see Sherriff Forbes & the Mayor deep in conversation. They were the only other people seated in the area. Scoping out further to the back of the building I could see Damon Salvatore sitting at the bar chatting to a small blonde woman, probably trying to chat her up. He'd been a bit of mess since Alaric died & reverted to doing what he knew best. Drinking bourbon & misbehaving. He caught me looking and waved, I smiled back at him slightly. My tolerance for the older Salvatore had definitely improved- Don't get me wrong he was still an ass, just one I saw a different side too sometimes. Everybody only got brief glances at the better side of Damon though, he quickly covered up any good behaviour with a sarcastic comment or drinking from a local. I took me a moment to realise that the blonde on the bar stool next to him was none other than Rebekah Mikaelson. Damon leaned in and said something in her ear, she glanced back at me shot the rest of whatever was in her glass then left. I was obviously as popular as ever.

I haven't seen that much of any the Mikaelson's after the whole Alaric ordeal. I saw Elijah the most, he was now dating my best friend so I had no choice in the matter. I didn't mind Elijah, in fact I honestly like the vampire. He had a class and sophistication about him that was impossible not to like. Rebekah and Klaus on the other hand I wasn't too fond off. Rebekah was just mean and her hybrid brother was just a little bit evil. The phrase spawn of Satan comes to mind, maybe if he was to shave of his hair we would find '666' tattooed. I giggled to myself at the thought and received a strange look from all 3 of the guys at my table. Jeremy quickly excused himself when his boss cast a none too pleased look for his benefit.

After dinner Matt left, offering Aubrey a lift home on his way. He refused, saying he'd walk home as it was only 5 minutes up the street. We weren't ready to leave just yet so moved over to play some pool. I couldn't remember the last time I was at the grill playing pool. Months ago. I used to love it, now it just seemed kinda pointless but I was happy to go along with whatever he wanted to do. Aubrey went to bar and ordered us 2 cokes & got some change for the pool table. He stepped over to the jukebox.

_"Pick a song"_ he ordered, I didn't think they'd have anything id actually like.

_"Surprise me"_ I regretted that decision instantly when I heard Taylor Swift. I could tell by the cheeky expression he was wearing that he'd only made that song choice to annoy me. I rolled my eyes and mimicked pulling a noose around my neck. It's not that I don't like her music-well it was a little but it was so over played on the radio, by every station. It really drove me crazy listening to her complaining about her ex's.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't resist"_ Aubrey racked up the table and pulled out 2 cues, handing one to me.

_"Well how about a little self-control next time, hmm?"_ I was merely making a suggestion. He only laughed.

_"What the plans for tomorrow? You needing more help with the decorating?"_

_"What you don't have work?_" I raised my eyebrows at him, he sure had a lot of spare time on his hands lately.

_"Na not for the rest of the week, that's the good thing about my dad owning the garage I can take days off"_

_"That's cheating"_ I tried to put on my best shocked expression but I failed epically, I ended up grinning like a damn Cheshire cat instead.

We spent another half an hour in the Grill throwing flirtatious insults at each other. I was conscious of being under the watchful eye of Damon the during this but decided to brush it off, no point worrying about it- there was no doubt in my mind he'd rub it in at a later date, that was just his style.

I grabbed my coat and purse from an abandoned table and headed towards the exit with Aubrey. We were holding hands on the way out the door which was nice, this couple thing was starting to become more and more likely, I wasn't sure that's what I wanted yet. I felt I had to get to know him a little bit better which was okay, so far he was lovely. A definite catch compared to the last guy I was sort of dating. Hey at least Aubrey was human. So far he was winning this hands down, if he turned out to be self-centred serial killer also I'd be sworn off men for life. Maybe I'd get a cat for company instead like an old spinster off of the TV, I'd just be the younger model.

_"Are you sure you don't want a lift up to your house? It's kinda late to be walking home"_ I was trying to offer Aubrey a ride for the 100th time.

_"Aria would you chill out it's a short walk, go straight home & get some rest it's been a long day"_ I looked at him concerned again _" Seriously I'm fine go!"_ we were standing by my car now.

_"Okay fine but text me the minute you get home okay?!"_

_"Jesus Christ woman okay, I'll text you."_ He was started to sound a little irked but I wasn't dropping it.

_"Promise?"_ I petted my lip.

"_Yeah, feel better?"_

_"Not really"_ I frowned _"It's just late and dark that's all"_

Aubrey took a few steps forward and removed my car keys from my hand, opening the driver door slightly. Kissing my cheek then moving down to my lips, I parted them for him & stared to kiss him back.

_"Feel better now?"_ he pulled his head back slightly and I couldn't help but laugh.

_"Well I'm not feeling any better mate, in fact if anything I'm a little pissed off._" I recoiled hearing the familiar voice from behind us, I turned quickly trying to lay eyes on the source of the disruption only to find an empty parking lot. I looked back to Aubrey about to insist on his getting a lift home when I saw him, standing with his hand over Aubrey's throat pinning him to the closest parked car.

_"Well you were busy when I was away weren't you darling"_ His voice was almost acidic, the tone of it burned my ears & a cold shiver shot down my spine. Oh shit son really didn't cover it.

* * *

**AN-** _Glad you guys are enjoying having Aria back :) thoughts?_


	38. Chapter 39

**AN- **_Just a little heads up theres some cursing in this chapter-even more than usual. So if you don't like that then i wouldn't read lol _

* * *

I just stood there for a second staring at the scene before me, freezing on the spot. Very cowardly I know, but he was the last person I ever expected to see. Aubrey was struggling against the originals vice grip, trying his best to work his way out of his hold, the confused look on Aubrey's face was evident – he was twice the size of his attacker, being a jock he was quiet big and he worked out all the time but he was still being help up like a rag doll. He must have realised it was no use struggling anymore and relaxed a little.

_"Who the fuck are you?"_ Aubrey's voice boomed through the empty parking lot, sounding rather mad. Could you blame him really?

_"Funny I was thinking the exact same thing mate."_ I couldn't make out his face from my place behind them but I saw Aubrey's feet dangled a bit more above the ground. Just peachy.

_"Kol put him down would you"_ I managed to find my voice eventually and took a few steps forward towards them. _"What are you doing here?"_ Kol turned to face me but never removed his hand.

_"Oh here I was thinking you'd be happy to see me darling! Who's this joker?_" Kol nodded his head in Aubrey's direction, rolling his eyes. _"Useless lug isn't he?"_ Kol shook Aubrey a little.

_"What on this world gave you the idea that I'd be happy to see you?! Have you lost your mind? Put him down and go back to wherever you've been hiding for months!"_

_"There's no need for the hostility Miss Fell. How rude"_ Kol tsked slightly.

_"I'm being hostile? Call the hypocrite patrol please! You have your hand wrapped round someone's throat you ass!"_ My voice was getting higher and higher the more wound up I was getting. I walked over to Kol and tried to pull his arm away, I gave it everything I had using every ounce of strength I could muster but he didn't even budge a centimetre. Kol looked at me questioningly then burst out laughing, dropping Aubrey to the ground. I bent down beside him giving him my shoulder for support while he struggled back onto his feet, wheezing a little. Kol was standing in front of us again seconds later, looking Aubrey straight in the eyes, at first I thought he was going to try and pick another fight but his pupils started to dilate.

_"You really want to go home.."_ Kols voice was smooth as he spoke. It took me a second to cotton on to what was actually happening before me.

_"I really want to go home.."_ Aubrey started to mumbled the words back quietly.

_"You're going to go straight to bed & forget everything that happened here tonight"_

_"I'm going home.."_ Aubrey turned around and started to head in which I assumed was the direction of his house, his voice sounded so robotic. It was really horrible to witness someone having their free will removed, I knew vampire had that ability of course it's just not something I've witnessed before.

_"Now where were we?"_ Kol started to sound a little more upbeat but I'm sure it was forced; his face still looked as deadly as it did a minute ago.

_"I was just leaving"_ I spat the words out at him, walking around to my still open car.

_"Oh no you don't "_ Kol stood in front of the door. Damn vampire speed. _"We need to talk"_ he sighed and shut the car door leaning against the frame.

_"I've got some words for you but I don't think you'll like them"_

_"Glad to see you haven't lost that feisty edge darling"_ Kol smirked a little but it wasn't the same one I grew to love, it had changed a little. It looked just as lethal as he did minutes ago, that smirk now said 'tread carefully'.

_"What do you want Kol"_ I sighed.

_"Well I was hoping for a kiss and a little bit of gratitude for coming back to this god awful town but clearly I was mistaken"_

_"Gratitude? You've got to be kidding."_ I could feel my temper brewing just under the surface.

_"Yes you should be grateful I came back for you! Well not just for you but my point still remains"_

_"Move Kol"_ I kept trying to get passed him and into the car. He dodged my efforts easily; laughing each time I tried to bypass him. At least somebody was having fun. **_" I SAID MOVE KOL"_** I shouted at the top of my lungs, my hands were shaking a little from the rage that was coursing through my body. Kol stopped for a second and looked a little shocked. His silence didn't last long, his laughter soon started back up.

_"Temper temper darling"_ Kol wagged his finger, it was a small action but it royally pissed me off _" It seems you've picked up many bad habits since I've left!"_

_"Go fuck yourself Kol"_ I took advantage of his new stance to move forward even more towards the car door but I was quickly evaded. Kol grabbed my wrist and threw me against the side of the mazda fairly hard, I felt like all my ribs had broken in the process- there'd probably be a massive dent in the side of my car tomorrow.

_"Darling I let you away with so much more than I would any other human"_ His eyes darkened and those red spidery veins appeared under them. I stated to shake a little, partly from the pain & partly because I was honestly scared of the original before me right now. _" Please do not test me"_ He emphasised the last part before letting me drop to the ground. Kol winked at me then walked across the parking lot to a parked range rover. I watched him leave & didn't even attempt to move until he pulled away.

* * *

**AN-** _Ugh i'm so happy to have Kol back to write with! Even though he's in ass mode right now, i've missed him. Im away now to try find some more Kol/OC stories to read through. Enjoy._


	39. Chapter 40

Tossing and turning most of the night in agony I finally caved in and called Meredith, hopefully she'd use her doctor status and get me some decent pain killers. It was 3am but she should have been working the graveyard shift tonight. I decided to send her a quick text & she was at her desk, phone nearby.

**I've had a little accident, think you could see me if I came down to the hospital? X** I only had to wait 5 minutes for a reply.

**Of course. Just come to my office.**

Well that settles it , I pulled on some jogging bottoms and a pair of sneakers, grabbed a hoodie form my closet & headed out the door. The wind was howling outside and I shivered.

Meredith's office was small but well lit, I didn't feel like a doctor's office, it wasn't bland enough. Snooping around while I waited on her, I found lots of people's medical files lying on her desk- I resisted the temptation to have a look but only just. The fact that she could get into serious trouble was the only thing that was stopping me. There was a small fridge in the corner of the room, I walked over to it hoping to find a soda inside or at the very least a bottle of water but it was filled with blood. Some blood in bags & some in vials. The shelf at the top of the fridge was filled with small vials kept separate from the rest, they had the initials DS scribbled on the side of the tubes. Well it was definitely true then she had a little stock pile of Damon's blood, Kol wasn't lying about that. I doubted everything the original has ever said to be since the day I met him now, I can't believe I actually trusted that jack ass & he expected me to just believe him again now? After the way he just walked out of my life so easily? I must have Boo Boo the fool written on my forehead.

_"Aria what's wrong?"_ Meredith walked into the room her hair tied back, looking a little stressed & overworked. This saving lives must be wearing down on her, she cheated a bit though. Her excellent patient recovery rate was starting to make more sense. I can't say I blame her, if I was in her shoes I'd probably do the same thing.

_"Nothing life threatening, I just had a fall. My ribs are killing me. I was hoping you had some magical pain killers in your drawer or somewhere around here so I can finally get some sleep"_ I lied. Nothing that bad, got slammed against my car by a pissed of original- nah she wouldn't like that story. She'd overreact & make a big deal out of it, then I'd be stuck with her living in my house with me until my mum came back. No thanks.

_"Well let me have a look first"_ she ushered me to an examination table behind a curtain at the bottom of the room. I put my foot onto the small stool & hopped up. The minute I lifted my hoodie up her face dropped._ "How the hell did you manage that?!"_

_"I was leaving the Grill"_ I tried to keep as much of the story truthful as I possibly could._ "Fell when I was trying to get into the car, it was dark. You know how clumsy I am."_ Meredith laughed at that, then put her freezing cold fingers on my ribs, having a feel around them. I winced a little.

_"Well they will get better, pretty nasty sill though. Your ribs are definitely bruised Aria, be more careful next time would you?"_ I nodded _"I'll get you some co codamal tablets, wait here"_

The minute I got home I followed the instructions on the bottle of the tablets, took 2 & went back into bed. My eyes shut the minute my head hit the pillow and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I was in my front yard sweeping some fallen leaves off from the pathway when another Mikaelson decided to pay me a visit, maybe if I moved towns they'd take the hint?

_"Hello love, miss me?"_ Klaus walked up to me smiling brightly, did he really expect me to say yes to that?

_"Of course Klaus, not a day has went by that I didn't think about you & your devilish ways!"_ I rolled my eyes _"What do you want?"_ I stopped sweeping and looked up at him.

_"Glad to see your finally coming to terms with your feelings for me Aria, it's not healthy to lie to yourself."_ Klaus smirked_ "I came to give you a little heads up- for old times sake. Kol's back"_

_"A) the only feelings I have for you are repulsion and distain Klaus & B) I know I saw him last night"_ I sighed

_"You did?"_

_"Yes now if you don't mind I have work that needs doing."_ Klaus took a quick look around the property.

_"Yes you really do."_ His face scrunched a little as he took in my new accommodations. _"This place is a dump"_

_"Oh thanks, don't_ _ hold back"_ I couldn't help but laugh at the originals forwardness. At least with Klaus what you see is what you get.

_"That's all I came over for so goodbye."_ Klaus disappeared just as quickly as he had shown up. It was decent of him to try and warn me that Kol was back, shame it was hours too late. I could have used the heads up.

* * *

**AN-** _I've been going update crazy i know , sorry :)_


	40. Chapter 41

Having a fun filled evening with my best friend was well over due, I'd spent the last 5 hours at the Taylor house after Klaus had left. I was a little bit nervous about Kol being back in town, after the way our first re-encounter went I wasn't looking forward to another run in. I have to admit a distraction wasn't the only reason I visited, I wanted to see if Stephanie knew anything about Kol's sudden re-appearance- she was dating his older brother so if anybody could possibly fill me in it would be her. Turns out the Mikaelson siblings were just as clueless about his being here as the rest of us were. My guess is he'd got bored of causing havoc throughout the states and decided to come back home and inflict some damage to this poor town. Like it hadn't witnessed enough of it.

Stephanie's mum Anne had made us a lovely pot of homemade soup for dinner; I sat at the table with all of Stephanie's family. With us being best friends since she moved into town years ago I've become attached to her family as well as her. I'd grown to love every one of them, as crazy as they all were they have become a sort of extended family to me. After dinner we sat around in the family room with her sisters and watched a Disney film, Mulan of course- it happened to be everybody's favourite. I observed her interactions with Nicola & Rebecca quietly, I was always so jealous of her family life. Her family was large compared to mine, I had my mum and Meredith. No siblings. If I ever decided to have kids I'd definitely have 2 of them so they both have someone there at all times. Even the arguments looked fun.

I showed myself out after the film had ended it was 7pm now & time for Rebecca to start getting ready for bed. She wasn't going to do that with someone to show off in front of. The time I'd spent with them had me feeling normal again, happy and content almost but it was short lived as I scooted into my car and put the keys in the ignition. My house was a mess, there was decorating half-finished in every room. Not to mention it was empty - eerily so. Maybe when I'd managed to get all the work done and all the furniture put where it belonged it would stop looking like an abandoned haunted house. I think that's what creeped me out most about it. I decided I'd find comfort in a tub of ben & jerry's for the rest of night, settle down in bed and watch the avengers. Best idea I've had in ages. I pulled out of their driveway and headed down the silent roads towards the grocery store.

There weren't many parking spaces in town, you could park at the Grill or there were spaces just beside the park, those were closer to the store so I pulled up. I inhaled the night air as I stepped out of the car, the air felt thick- like it was getting ready to pour buckets of rain down on us. I didn't really mind the rain, in fact I loved it. That made me weird but it's true – there's nothing better than a heavy rainfall. Well add in a little thunder and lightning and that would top it. I greeted the girl behind the cashier's desk as I entered, her name was Molly French & she attended Mystic Falls High, she was timid little thing from what I could remember. Really shy and kept to herself all through school. Not that that's a bad thing. Locating the freezers at the back of the store, I scanned the shelves until I found what I was looking for. Karmel Sutra, Perfect.

I could hear the gravel of my driveway crunching under the pressure of my tyres as I drove slowly up it. I was unaware of the dark figure on my porch until I was nearly climbing the steps. Note to self-get eyesight checked. My stomach started to do summersaults & I could feel my heartbeat accelerate. I had an inner battle with myself- run back to the car and drive off or face him. He knew I was there of course so it would have to be the latter.

_"You've moved"_ he stated the obvious.

_"Well done , want a cookie?"_

_"No thank you. Imagine not letting me know such an important detail? You should have seen the surprised look on my face when I opened the door and tried to get in! Although the look on the owners face was also priceless. Gave the old bird quite a fright"_ Kol chuckled to himself, it wasn't really a happy sound as laughter should be, it had a menacing edge to it. I couldn't help but stare at the original and wonder what had happened in the last few months, Kol had always been an ass but this was like a complete different side. Maybe he'd had a personality transplant? Or maybe he'd just let me see what he wanted so we'd help him. Gullible Aria as always. _"Are you just going to stare at me all night darling? I know I'm good looking but c'mon it's a little rude."_

_"I've seen better looking"_ I knew it was a lie before I said it but the only way I could possibly hurt him was by taking shots at his over inflated ego. Kol chuckled yet again and it was more like the sound I used to enjoy. Almost.

_"Who are you trying to convince sweetheart? Yourself or me?"_ He raised both his eyebrows questioningly. Opting for ignorance I walked past him and put my key in the door, letting myself inside. Kol was standing inches away from me, trapped behind the invisible barrier that having no invitation thankfully caused.

_"Invite me inside Aria"_ his pupils dilated suddenly- his voice becoming smooth & seductive. I seriously considered it for a moment but then shook the feeling off.

_"Vervain you idiot"_ I closed the door in his face and switched on the light. Kol 1 – Aria 1. I smiled to myself taking the small victory. Serves him right, asshole.

* * *

**AN-** _I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Your wee reviews have been lovely :) _


	41. Chapter 42

My victory over the arrogant ass that is Kol Mikaelson was short lived, I spent 5 minutes walking through my run down house looking rather smug & feeling a little pleased with myself.

_"Oh Aria..."_ there was a knocking at my front door and I recognised the voice behind it _"Open up darling"_

_"Don't you have anybody else to annoy Kol? There's a town full of people go bug one of them."_ I shouted my response to him, there was no way I'm opening that door back up, I'm not completely stupid. Turning the TV up full blast hoping to drown out his incessant knocking I moved through to the kitchen in search of a spoon. There were boxes scattered all around the room each labelled 'kitchen'. Well I should be able to find one in here somewhere. I sighed and set to work.

I nearly had a coronary when I heard a small thud on the screen door, I sprang back a tiny bit in fright but that tiny bit was enough- tumbling head first over a pile of cardboard boxes I landed on the floor with a thud. Then followed the sound of Kol's laughter, I pulled myself into a sitting position on the cold floor and glared at him, I couldn't see him properly but I knew he could see me. Extra super sight and all that.

_"See if you'd have invited me in when I asked you too I could have caught you."_

_"No thanks Kol, I'd rather take a head dive off the grand canyon."_

_"What will it take to get you to an invitation?"_

_"How about me losing all my mental capability and sense of self-preservation?"_ I snorted a little at his ridiculous question.

_"Self-preservation? That's a little harsh Aria, we both know I wouldn't hurt you"_

_"Tell that to my ribs you psychopath."_

_"Okay I'll admit I lost a my temper slightly.."_

_"Slightly, understatement that is"_ I snorted again. I couldn't believe the bullshit I was hearing.

_"Fine I can see you're going to be completely unreasonable this evening Aria, I'll come back tomorrow."_ I rolled my eyes at his calling me unreasonable. The nerve of the guy. He must have truly left then as I didn't hear a peep outside for the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up to the banging of somebody at my front door, I decided to ignore it assuming it was Kol living up to his promise of coming back tomorrow. Rolling over I tucked my head under the duvet eager to drown out the noise. The moment my phone started to ring I nearly yelled in annoyance. You move across to town, right on the edge & still couldn't get a long lie in bed. I answered the call with a sharp tone.

_"Yes?"_ I sighed into the phone.

_"Oh so you are alive in there"_ I knew the voice on the other end immediately _"Get your arse out of bed and open the darn door you lazy sod."_ I groaned the whole way to the front door, turning the keys as swiftly as possible to let my unwanted visitor in.

Stephanie was standing on the porch looking a little miffed. Her long purple hair was curled today and she wore a matching coloured trench coat, dark jeans and a pair of converse. I stepped aside from the door letting her in.

_"What do you want?"_ I rubbed at my eyes slightly, covering my mouth with one hand trying to stifle a yawn.

_"Oh aye charming you are eh! Nice to see you too Aria."_ She cocked an eyebrow in my direction.

_"Just put the kettle on while I have a shower hopefully that will wake me up – shower and a cuppa coffee."_ I didn't wait for a response, I dragged my feet all the way to my bathroom. It was just going to be one of those days; I could feel it in my bones.

_"So what's the reason you were banging down my door at half 7 in the morning?"_ I walked into the kitchen and picked up my mug. I was fully dressed and awake now, more open to a conversation. My hair was still damp with a towel wrapped around it but that didn't matter, hell it was only Stephanie she'd seen me in worse states.

_"Well I know why Kol's back."_ Just dive right in.

* * *

**AN- **_My last update for today , it's short i know =]_


	42. Chapter 43

There was complete silence in my house, you could hear a pin drop. I was waiting patiently for Stephanie to say something and she seemed to be doing the same for me.

_"Well spit it out then"_ I walked over to the countertop she was sitting at and leaned opposite her.

_"He's back to stop them from getting Silas & the cure."_

_"Who the fuck is Silas"_ I'm sure I looked as confused as I sounded. _"the cure for what exactly?"_ The minute I said it I had a bad feeling and a little voice in my head screamed _'YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW'_

_"Apparently he's the first ever immortal being."_ Yup I didn't want to know. _"And the cure for vampirism"_ Stephanie jumped down from the counter and walked over to the fridge, opening the door and having a good look in there.

_"Wait how is that even possible? The cure part I mean."_ I could feel a frown spreading across my forehead.

_"I don't know if it is possible, nobody actually knows if this Silas person actually exists or that he'll even have a cure if he does."_

_"So Kol wants the cure?"_ it sounded stupid even in my head, but I had to ask anyway even though I knew it was wishful thinking. Stephanie started to laugh.

_"You're kidding right? Kol want the cure, hell would freeze over first! No he wants to stop everybody from going after it, he's fearful of this Silas"_

_"Kol is scared of him?"_ I couldn't believe that for a second.

_"Yeah, Kol believes he's real something to do with what witches have told him"_ Stephanie rolled her eyes, as if she didn't believe Kol's excuse and I couldn't blame her.

_"Do you know these witches?"_ I'm well aware that just because my best friend is a witch doesn't mean she knows all of them herself but you never know. I'm now a firm believer of 'anything is possible' If you told me the tooth fairy existed I honestly wouldn't be shocked.

_"No they're witches from centuries ago, he told some long complicated story to Elijah, Klaus & Rebekah about it. Elijah gave me the cliff notes version."_

_"So why is he so against this Silas person? Is it the fact that he's older than him or something."_ I know for a fact Kol prided himself on being one of the oldest living/un-living creatures.

_"That's probably part of it but from what I can gather, if this Silas dude wakes up he brings about hell on earth"_

_"What like a zombie apocalypse?"_

_"God knows"_ she shrugged _"I just don't like the sound of it myself"_

_"So who wants this cure badly enough that they'll risk hell on earth?"_

_"Klaus of course, well not just him the Salvatore's want it as well but both for the same goal- get Elena human again. Elena's sired to Damon, it a big mess really. Klaus just wants her back to normal so he can still make his hybrids"_

_"What the hell is sired?"_ I really didn't know much about all this crap.

_"It's like a rare bond between a vampire & whoever he/she has turned. The person they turn feels this over powering need to keep them happy so they pretty much do whatever their told too"_

_"And that's completely awful?"_ I raised a questioning eyebrow.

_"Well for Stefan yea, Elena started sleeping with Damon"_ My mouth hit the floor, Stephanie was smiling at my reaction _"mmhmm I know right! Poor Damon is torn up about it, they didn't know she was sired then, he doesn't think any of her feelings for him are real, bless him."_ It was the first time I'd ever heard anyone speak fondly for Damon, I could see why though he wasn't all bad.

_"How the hell did you find out about all this?!"_ She'd never been this handy for gossip before.

_"Rebekah told me last night, I was over to see Elijah but he was out with Nik._" I looked at her, shocked at her new term for the wolf boy.

"_You're calling him Nik now too?"_

_"He's not that bad, and it's a habit. Being around Rebekah so much now it's starting to catch on."_

_"I'll accept that as a valid excuse."_

_"Well thanks so much"_ she started to laugh. I've missed this hanging out with her. We could have a good time together pretty much anywhere talking about anything. _"I'm going over there soon if you wanna join?"_

_"Sure just walk straight into the lion's den! That's smart isn't it."_

_"Kol isn't staying there."_

_"Well where is he staying?"_ I couldn't picture Kol staying anywhere else in town, the mansion was him home after all. Well technically it was Klaus' but still.

_"Nobody knows."_

* * *

The garden to the mansion out front had been spruced out with some new hedges and flowers. I found it amazing how a few small changes like that could change the appearance of the place so drastically. It looked fab in my opinion.

Standing outside the massive white door, I had forgotten just how intimidating this house was. Both times I'd been in it I had felt like the help & not a guest. Like they would perform a credit check before they let you in past the hallway. Stephanie didn't even bother knocking- she just strode right in like she owned the place. I stood behind her eyes popping, was she crazy?

_"Would you come in ya dafty?"_ Stephanie was standing at the bottom of the spiral staircase kicking off her shoes & removing her coat.

_"Aye ya dafty come in!"_ Klaus appeared beside her, mocking her Scottish accent. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing; she proceeded to push the hybrid playfully. Surely she wasn't friends with him? He was another asshole, maybe it was a genetic thing? The gene must have just skipped past Elijah. Klaus sped to the front door and help it open even further. _"Seriously Aria come in, I don't have all day"_ I slithered past the original avoiding him as much as possible. I don't think even if I spent every day here that I'd ever feel comfortable. The occupants u unsettled me way too much.


	43. Chapter 44

I followed behind Stephanie on our walk through the house, we were headed for Elijah's study apparently. This whole mansion really was a work of art, from the high ceilings to the marble flooring; every detail looked as if it had been hand-picked. It probably was let's face it.

Stephanie led us into a small room that was decorated floor to ceiling with high bookshelves, each and every shelf was full of old looking books with leather bindings. The wood in the room was a darker colour compared to the theme throughout the rest of the house. There was a massive dark wood desk sat in front of the window that drew my attention, look kind of like something you'd find on antiques road show. Elijah chose that exact moment to spin round in the chair behind the desk, scaring me half to death in the process. Stephanie started to laugh and I drew her the dirtiest look I could manage, she knew he was there. I'd get her back for this one.

_"Aria I apologise, I didn't mean to startle you"_ The way Elijah spoke & carried himself was something that always had impressed me, He was classy- old school classy.

_"I know you guys can't die from heart attacks and such but just remember that humans can"_ I smiled at the vampire to let him know I wasn't too mad.

_"Noted. While I'm on the subject of apologising I feel I must also apologise for my brothers behaviour towards you, Kol has acted terribly and I cannot tell you how sorry I am for that"_ I shook my head, how was anything Kol done his responsibility ?

_"Elijah, that's not your fault. The whole situation doesn't make any sense to me but I do know the faults aren't yours."_ I was sincere, I didn't hold any of the blame on Elijah's head.

_"Well what don't you understand? Maybe I could spare you some confusion."_ Elijah got up from the chair and gestured for us to sit, we took a seat on a leather sofa while Elijah sat down on a chair directly across from us.

_"I don't understand your brothers personality change, he wasn't acting like that before…"_ I trailed off thinking of the best way to word what I wanted to say. Elijah nodded, understanding where I was going with this.

_"Aria, Kol is my little brother and I love him but he has his faults. Kol is capable of great kindness and charm, even humility but he can switch very quickly to direct, aggressive, menacing and perhaps even unstable. It all depends on how he's feeling that day as to which version you get, I'm afraid this Silas cure situation has brought out the worst in my brother. He believes he's doing what is right, more importantly he's doing what he wants and considering his selfishness he won't let anything stand in the way of his goals."_ He sure didn't paint to pretty a picture. His description of Kol made him sound a little bipolar to my ears.

_"Oh don't hold back Elijah by all means"_ Kol was standing in the doorway looking pissed off.

_"Kol, what are you doing here?"_ Elijah's back straightened a little, like he was waiting for the loud explosion.

_"What I'm not welcome now brother? What happened to this is a home for all of us? Done with playing big happy families already? "_ Kol shook his head in his brothers direction and moved to sit on the sofa between Stephanie & I. _"I can't believe you would sit here with my brother when you refuse to talk to me"_ Kol threw daggers my way, it was the scariest look he could cast without vamping out.

_"Your brother doesn't have violent tendencies like you do"_ I shrugged trying to look an un affected by his presence as possible.

_"Oh please! Elijah's worse than me darling"_ I scoffed at him _"He is take my word for it. At least I don't pretend to be an upper-class well behaved vampire! Elijah pretends to be tame but he can rip out hearts quicker than you can blink! I've seen his handy work first hand"_ he laughed a little _"Your little witch friend here will probably get the same treatment when he gets bored"_

Elijah had Kol pinned against one of the mounted book shelves before I could even fully register what Kol had said. Clearly Elijah didn't take to kindly to the accusation.

_"Oh dear, it appears I've hit a nerve!"_ Kol started laughing. "_Don't be so sensitive Elijah."_ Elijah tightened his grip on Kol's throat and threw him across the room, sending him crashing into his antique looking desk, snapping it clean it two with force. Kol stood straight up after he connected with the wood, looking unaffected by the incident. He brushed his shoulder off then very cocky & arrogantly walked towards his older brother.

_"Is that it? Seriously I expected better "_ Kol smirked & Elijah's face contorted .

_"What the hell is going on in here?"_ Klaus came storming into the room, browsing the damage.

_"Elijah just lost his temper brother"_ Kol was smiling smugly at his ability to get a rise out of the ever calm and collected Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah took a swing for Kol, the younger brother easily avoided the blow. This only served to annoy the older original even more, he lunged for Kol.

_"Enough this is my house! You've caused enough damage!"_ Klaus stepped between the two trying to play mediator.

_"Fine then how about we step outside?"_ Kol stepped forward again, sizing himself up to Elijah. He wasn't as tall as his brother but there wasn't much of a difference.


	44. Chapter 45

Kol & Elijah stared at each other menacingly for what felt like hours, it was only minutes realistically but the tension in the room was unbearable. Klaus shook his head at his brothers, it was hard to tell whether he was mad at them for their behaviour or amused. I'd heard of siblings having big explosive arguments but never ones where the siblings end up throwing each other across the room. I suppose they were far from any normal family. Hell maybe normal siblings would throw each other around the room if it were possible.

_"I'm not cleaning this mess up!"_ Klaus walked out of the room still shaking his head.

_"Well on that note I'm going to head home"_ I walked towards the door that led out of the study and into the hallway but my path was abruptly cut short by Kol.

_"Leaving so soon?"_ Kol definitely looked calmer compared to earlier but his voice & features still had a deadly edge to them.

_"Yes, so if you don't mind."_ I stepped round him and was surprised when he let me leave the room, I was expecting him to block my way again. I made it out of the large double doors onto the steps leading up to the house when I had a collision, not paying attention to where I was walking while I was digging in my pockets for my car keys I walked straight into Stefan Salvatore.

_"Oh my god, Stefan I'm so sorry!"_ I blushed and looked anywhere but at him, I was a complete cluts at times. I had a feeling my clumsiness would get me into major trouble one day, some bonus at least it was the less unpredictable of the two. Walking into Damon on a bad day could probably cost you a pint or two of blood, depending on his mood.

_"It's alright, don't worry about it Aria."_ He smiled at me before walking in through the doors. Welp, that could have been much worse.

**KOL POV**

I was quickly cleaning up the mess that Elijah and I had made during our little scuffle, there were bits of damaged wood lying around the floor in the study. He could have bloody staked me with one of these if I'd landed on the desk at the wrong angle, it would hurt like hell but it wouldn't kill me. Being indestructible had its bonuses for sure. I turned examining the room, making sure to have picked up all the pieces, didn't want to piss off Nik anymore than I had to- although it was fun. I was here to try and convince him again to drop his ridiculous hunt for the cure. Elijah's little witch was sat on the leather chair glaring at me. I couldn't help but smile at the contempt on her face, well at least I could still have a little fun with her.

_"Like what you see ?"_ I rotated a little._ "I believe the saying is 'take a picture'?"_ I wasn't 100% sure, if it was wrong I knew I wasn't that far off the marker.

_"Get over yourself already Kol. Your no all that"_ her Scottish accent was sounding thicker today, it differed by her mood I've found.

_"On the contrary sweetheart I've been told by many that I am all that"_ I winked at her _"and then some!"_ I let a grin spread across my face at the look on hers. She rolled her eyes, got up from her place on the chair & headed out the door. "_It was lovely chatting to you again Stephanie"_ I shouted out the door after her, I poked my head out the door to see if she looked back- she didn't but I observed her flipping me the middle finger on her way down the hall. I'm still not well versed on modern gestures but I'm confident that was I rude one.

I'd only sat down for maybe 1 minute when I heard the dulcet tones of the younger Salvatore brother- Stefan. Oh bloody fab. Besides plotting to kill me- multiple times, I had no real reason to hate Stefan but I did. His self-righteous attitude and constant moping really drove me crazy. His presence in any room sucked all the fun out of any situation; he was the definition of a wet mop. I wasn't particularly fond of his older brother either but at least Damon was a little more fun. Pulling myself up from the chair I walked through to the living room to see Stefan talking to Klaus.

_"Secret meetings now?"_ I glanced at Stefan _"I thought you hated my brother but now you're working with him?"_

_"What can I say we have a mutual goal."_ Stefan shrugged.

_"Ahh yes the humanity of the lovely Elena."_ I walked to the drinks cabinet and poured myself a scotch.

_"Stay out of this Kol!"_ Klaus tried to put on his authority do as I say tone but it didn't work on me.

_"I'm not one of your bloody hybrids mate, you can't boss me about."_ I put the glass down and walked out the room. I wouldn't sit around and listen to them plot on how to bring about the destruction of us all. My brother has put his desperate need to be worshiped by his stupid half breeds over all else. Damn fool.

**END OF KOL POV**

When I arrived home I had another visitor, this one I wouldn't have ever expected to find on my porch. Elena Gilbert.

_"Elena"_

_"Hey Aria, I'm sorry for just showing up here."_

_"It's okay I guess, can I help you?"_

_"I hope so."_

_"Well I hope you don't mind if I don't invite you inside, my house is a vampire free zone"_

_"That's fine, I understand"_ Elena laughed a little and sat down on the steps.

_"Okay so how can I help?"_ I raised my eyebrows questioningly. Who'd have thought I'd see the day Elena Gilbert of all people was asking me for a favour.

* * *

**AN- **_Okay so i played around with adding a KOL POV in this chapter , let me know what you think about things from his view. :) _


	45. Chapter 46

Elena took a deep breath and then patted the space next to her, acknowledging her silent request I sat down beside her.

_"I need your help with Kol."_

_"I'm gonna need you to be a little bit more specific"_

_"He's threatened Jeremy, He's angry about the whole Silas cure thing. I'm scared he's going to hurt my brother. He's only human. What the hell can I do against an original vampire? Even with Stefan and Damon's help we would be useless."_

_"Think about what you just said. You're a vampire and completely helpless against Kol. What the hell do you expect me to do? I'm human!"_ I looked at her like she was a crazy woman- just where was her logic in this one exactly?

_"No but he listens to you does he not? I thought you were you know friends"_

_"No we were for a while but not anymore, the Kol I thought I knew disappeared months ago. When he came back into town he was a whole new Kol. I don't know this one!"_ I got up from my place on the steps and went to the front door, putting the key in and opening it. _"I'm sorry Elena"_

_"You could at least try Aria! He'll kill Jeremy if he doesn't get what he wants!"_ Elena sounded desperate.

_"Then stop looking for the damn cure then! If you were so worried for your brother you'd put him first and fucking forget about it!"_ I spat the words out at her and I felt a little guilty when I saw the upset look on Elena features, the guilt only lasted a second. She'd asked for it- the cheek of the girl to turn up at my door and ask me for favours when she'd never done nothing for me in all the years I've known her. Just put your neck on the line to help me out would you Aria. Even though I'm part of the problem here. If I was in her shoes and facing the real threat of Kol Mikaelson I would stop searching for the retched thing. Easy solution. Gold star to me. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness that was Elena Gilbert, it didn't take a rocket scientist to solve this problem.

**KOL POV**

I decided I'd end all this. What was the point in allowing them to risk waking Silas in their search for the cure? If I removed the map they wouldn't be able to find him now would they? I nodded at my own genius. Klaus wouldn't be very happy with me for a while but that was fine, I didn't mind risking angering my brother if it meant it would stop the whole 'raising hell on earth' dramatics. After a quick visit to the Gilbert house I couldn't seem to locate Jeremy. Oh wait if I killed him I'd have to face that damn hunters curse.

I snooped around the Salvatore boarding house, I was looking for Damon. Maybe if I found him I could get him to tell me where the youngest Gilbert was hiding. Clearly my earlier threats had taken hold, glad to see they didn't underestimate me. From what I could see he wasn't here.

Popping my head through all the doors on the second floor I found them all empty. Nope nobody here. I heard the front door open and close, then the voice of Stefan Salvatore. I walked over to the stairs and eyed him, careful not to be spotted. His cell phone started to ring.

_"Damon.."_ Well this could be interesting. He was unknowingly helping me out in my search. _"How's Jeremy?"_ being blessed with super hearing was another added bonus to my condition- I could hear every word that what said on the end of the call as well.

_"He's fine, getting better at this hunter business. Pretty handy with a stake now. I'm enjoying my this training session at the Gilbert lake house."_

_"You have to go meet Klaus"_

_"I know brother we're on our way now. What does he want?"_

_"To talk about ways of speeding up Jeremy's training. Kol was at the mansion today. His new found attitude has Klaus on edge. We all know how unpredictable he can be"_

_"Yeah and to think we thought Klaus was the jack ass in the family."_ They both laughed & I made a mental note to snap both they're necks for their comments. It would have to wait until later though. I used my speed to run past Stefan and out the front door. Now all I had to do was find out the location of the Gilbert family's lake house and I've found Jeremy. This problem wasn't going to be a difficult one to solve. Find Jeremy – Kill him. Celebrate with a nice drink of fresh blood.

It didn't take long to find someone who knew where the lake house was situated. I only had to compel one little human and the job was done. I decided to drive there, give Nik time to hopefully leave. I would handle the gilbert boy either way but I'd rather not have to fight my brother in the process.

Driving past a small bar on the way to the house, I drove past a group of drunken looking teenagers. I noted their presence, maybe they'd do for a quick snack on the way back home? One of them suddenly stepped in front of the car I'd borrowed from the parking lot of the Grill. That was fast. I pulled the car in to the side of the road and watched them approach- almost pack like. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my chest. Well played Niklaus. He was creating vampires for his hunter to kill. Quick way to complete his mark.

I sat in the car watching them come closer and closer. Young vampires were so foolish- if only they'd listen they'd realise I didn't have a heartbeat.

**ARIA POV**

I decided to have a word with Kol on Elena's behalf, I don't know why. Maybe I felt sorry for Jeremy? I actually liked the younger Gilbert. He was nice- he didn't deserve to be forced into playing atlas for the vampires.

Driving up to the Mikaelson mansion I couldn't see any signs of life, there weren't any lights on apart from the lights in the driveway. Strange. Getting out of the car I walked up to the doors and chapped. I know Stephanie said Kol wasn't staying here but I wasn't sure where else to look. I stood around for 5 minutes waiting for an answer but nothing. Sighing I walked back to my car, I'd come back tomorrow.

**KOL POV**

I swigged back some of the alcohol looking at the devastation around me, there were now at least 20 corpses of dead baby vampires piled up in the industrial fridge at the back of the small building. Could have been more than 20 but I stopped counting after 5. I shook my head thinking of how idiotic they'd been trying to attack me, they had been turned and just left here- newly turned and a little blood crazed. Once I revealed my un-dead status they still didn't have the good sense to be frightened, Even when I mentioned I was a Mikaelson!

I could hear mumbling outside the entrance to the bar, using my speed I ran around to the other side of the bar. Positioning myself behind a collapsed table I crouched down until I could figure out who was coming. I could hear one pounding human heart but 2 sets of footsteps. 1 human 1 vampire. A quick glance at the reflection on the jukebox revealed Jeremy Gilbert walking in to the bar crossbow in hand behind Damon Salvatore, their caution was evident- slow movements. They must have been expecting a bar full of baby vamps to slaughter. Ooops. My bad.

I peeked out from behind the table and watched Damon guide Jeremy through the bar, taking in the blood stains on the wooden floor. I've always been rather messy.

_"Something's not right"_ Damon headed towards the back. I smiled to myself at his suspicion- no shit Sherlock. They entered the massive fridge and I got up from my hiding place to give them a little surprise. Now was as good a time as any to confront them.

_"We're gonna need to find some new vampires"_ Damon sighed taking in the bodies._ "What a waste!"_

_"What the hell happened?!"_ Jeremy sounded a little shocked. Holding my hands up above my head I walked in to join them.

_"I confess I did it"_

_"Kol"_ Jeremy's voice quivered a little but nothing too dramatic.

_"Jeremy good to see you mate! Sorry about the mess, it was a little crowded when I arrived. I prefer more intimate gatherings. We three need to have a little chat"_ I took a swig of bourbon. I decided to offer some to Jeremy maybe break the ice, he was waiting for me to strike, his whole body seemed to be on high alter. _"Care for a drink?"_

_"He's underage and I don't like you"_ Damon stepped in front of the young human protectively. _"So let's just cut too it."_

_"My brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunters mark. It was easy enough to track you lot down. Killing young vampires is easy or old ones for that matter."_ Damon was smart enough to read the threat in my words.

_"Why? What's it to you either way?"_ I didn't have to answer his questions but I was enjoying our little too and throw. Where's the harm in letting him hope he could talk me round? This was even more fun than I thought it would be.

_"Because you fools in your zeal to find the cure risk waking someone very dangerous"_

_"Oooh you must be talking about Silas"_

_"What do you know of him?"_

_"Nothing, don't want to. Not our problem."_

_"Isnt it?"_

_"Uh uh"_ damon shook his head.

_"A few hundred years back I came across a group that worshipped silas, his followers told me that he would rise again and when he did he would trigger the end of all time. Being an immortal you can see why I'm opposed to times ending!"_ I took an unnecessary breath _"So I murdered all of them. Here you are risking raising him in a search for the cure! I cant exactly sit back and let that happen can i?"_

_"We're not gonna back off the cure cause you were told one to many scary bedtime stories you idiot"_ I ignored his comments and focused on Jeremy

_"Jeremy we were mates in Colorado, you're a smart lad! Why don't you call off the imbecilic treasure hunt?"_

_"I'm not calling anything off, mate"_ I backed off a little to place my bottle on a shelf.

"_Well I could kill you but then I'd have to deal with the hunters curse. I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century"_ I pretended to think about it for a second _"Better idea, I'll just rip off your arms!"_ I sped towards the boy. Damon Salvatore stepped in my way, pushing me up against the wall. Foolish move.

_"Jeremy run"_ The gilbert boy ran out of the bar and I swithered between chasing him or getting my payback? Revenge it is. I could worry about the boy later, he's a pesky human easy enough to catch.

* * *

**_AN-_**_ I had to put the bar scene with Kol in here because i love it so!_


	46. Chapter 47

I walked into the Grill, sitting in my empty house was starting to drive me a little insane. I needed to just be around some living people and not just the ones on my TV. The minute I entered the room the crowd at one of the close tables stopped talking- I thought it was slightly strange until I realised who was all sitting there. Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood.

_"I know I'm not exactly miss popular but don't stop on my account"_ I walked past the table towards the bar.

_"Did you know your little boyfriend tried to kill Jeremy not 20 minutes ago!"_ Caroline sat up properly in her chair, looking at me with something close to hatred. Like that has anything to do with me!

_"No I didn't but thanks for the information"_ I kept walking. Screw her. What the hell was Kol playing at? He maybe didn't like the idea of this Silas guy but murder was a little excessive. The fact that Caroline said 'tried' means he wasn't successful. Good I'm sure he already has enough blood on his hands as it is. Was thinking maybe he'd just give up a little like wishful thinking? Yes.

I sat at the bar nursing a coke for 20 minutes, thinking of all the things that Kol had done recently. Well at least he was passionate about something even if that something was ending poor Jeremy Gilbert. Matt slid into the stool beside me.

_"You come to have a go at me as well?"_ I eyed him carefully. I was friends with Matt, I didn't want to fight with him about this.

_"I'm sorry about Caroline, she's just worried about Jeremy."_ Matt sighed _"We all are. I know it's not anything to do with you."_

_"Thanks Matt"_ I smiled at him. He was such a softy.

_"You're Welcome, their headed home. I'm gonna go see Jer"_ I nodded & we said goodbye.

Shortly after Matt left I followed his lead, only instead of going to the Gilberts I just went home. I wanted to know if Jeremy was okay but I wasn't going to risk another run in with Caroline. She was a vampire and I'm not suicidal. Lounging on my porch steps was none other than the instigator himself- looking a little bloodied.

_"Where have you been darling? It's freezing out here!"_ Kol stood when I approached. _"It's a good thing I can't get sick or I'd have pneumonia."_

_"Dramatic as always! What do you want? Shouldn't you be busy trying to murder a teenage boy"_

_"So you heard about Jeremy Gilbert then"_

_"Yes I heard Kol, what are you playing at?!"_

_"Actually trying to save us all darling"_ Kol sighed _"What if I'm not the bad guy in this!"_

_"Well then there's a first time for everything! Your trying to kill a teenage boy Kol, that makes you the bad guy"_

_"I'm not going to kill him Aria"_

_"You're not?"_ I could hear the surprise in my own voice.

_"No, I'm just gonna rip off his arm!"_ Kol shrugged._ "I'll heal him up with some blood straight after!"_

_"I just don't get why you have to go near him!"_

_"Because they won't leave it, they won't give it up! Aria I can't let them wake him. You trusted me before and I need you to again."_ He walked over towards the door and leaned beside it _"Invite me in"_

I turned the key in the door & walked in, switching the big light on when I entered. I looked back at Kol standing outside, his expression was almost hopeful.

_"Kol you can come in"_ The smile that crossed his face was something I never thought I'd see again, I got a small glimpse at the Kol I've been missing. He walked in and took in his surroundings. I must be crazy.

_"You live here?"_ Kol was looking around the dishevelled living room. _"It's…different"_

_"You sound like Klaus! It's not finished yet obviously!"_ I laughed at his expression.

_"Wait you invited Klaus inside?"_

_"No of course not, he only seen the outside and passed his judgement"_ I shook my head remembering Klaus reaction.

_"Well with a little work I could be nice, I've seen worse over the years"_

_"I don't doubt it"_ I unzipped my coat and threw it over the back of the sofa._ "What did you want Kol?"_

_"Why do I have to want something?"_

_"Because you usually do."_ he laughed a little at my response.

_"I just wanted to see you"_

_"Why don't I believe that?!"_ I raised my eyebrows at the original.

_"Because you're a sceptic!"_ Kol sat down on the sofa _"Is it so hard to believe that I missed you?"_

_"You didn't need to miss me Kol, you could have stayed."_ He chose the perfect moment to start rolling his eyes. Ass. _"You have a good way of showing it."_

_"How about this then?"_ Kol leaned across the sofa, his lips were just inches from mine. I froze. Kol's lips touched mine, lightly at first but he quickly intensified the kiss, I just sat for a moment contemplating whether or not I actually wanted this, Was it really smart to open up this can of worms? The answer to that was no. I didn't care though I kissed him back with everything I had. Screw the consequences. Kol's tongue ran along my bottom lip, and then he nipped it softly.

Kol's lips left my mouth and started to trail wet kissed down my neck, nipping at my collarbone. I could barely form a coherent thought, only that I missed his kisses. Running my hands through his hair, I entwined my fingers with it pulling him back up to my mouth. His phone started to ring and I could have screamed in irritation. Kol sighed and answered the call, winking at me.

_"Jeremy Gilbert, want to go play at the batting cages?"_ Kol faces darkened, I couldn't hear what was being said but it didn't look to be anything he liked. _"Oh what a treat. Okay I'll come over."_

_"That's was my brothers former blood bag"_ Kol stood up from the sofa & I sighed. _"She wants to call a truce apparently. I'll be back later, leave a key under the doormat "_ I nodded and Kol placed a quick kiss on top of my head before speeding off. Well that'll be that.


	47. Chapter 48

I waited on Kol getting back from meeting Elena, he never actually said it was her but I assumed by him saying _'my brothers former blood bag'_ That had to mean Elena. And he said she! Yup definitely Elena Gilbert. If they were calling a truce maybe things would calm down, no more run ins between them. Fingers crossed. I really didn't want to deal with a pissed off friend of hers or her brothers on a daily basis. No thanks.

I didn't keep track of how long Kol was actually gone. By the time I'd had a shower and put on some clean pyjamas he was sitting on my sofa again, I never even had to put a key outside for him.

_"That didn't take too long did it"_ I walked around to sit beside him, I was eager to find out what happened. Kol had his dark coat off and was sipping from a bottle of bourbon.

_"Nope, we had a quick little chat."_

_"And?"_

_"And Elena Gilbert wants to call a truce like I said. She says she's willing to give up the search for the cure, if I leave her brother alone."_

_"That sounds fair."_ He nodded

_"Yes it does but do I trust her? Her humanity is something she wants back desperately, my brother and the Salvatore's are also set on returning her human. I don't believe they'd give that up because I've warned them of Silas."_ I studied his face and the frown that crossed it. He had a point.

_"Are you willing to risk the peace though?"_ Kol started to laugh.

_"What peace? There's never been peace between team Elena and my family. Even if she was to become human again there never would be. I don't know if I'm willing to risk her turning back on her word either, she's been known to do it"_

_"You've got a point there"_ I contemplated all the stories I heard about how she double crossed Elijah time after time.

_"Enough about the bloody doppelganger."_

_"Works for me"_ I scooted down the sofa until there were just inches between us, climbing onto his lap. Kol smirked up at me. I placed feather kisses on his jaw, cheeks, forehead & nose before eventually setting my lips on his, sighing. _"I missed you_"

_"Of course you did darling, I'm just awesome!"_ Kol wrapped his hands around my waist, one of them resting at the small of my back, playing with the skin there. I couldn't help but laugh.

_"Hello ego."_

_"It's not ego Aria, just a fact!"_ I was kissing him and giggled into it.

I let my hands roam behind his neck and slipped them under the material of his t-shirt to roam around the flesh of his back. I wasn't surprised this time by the unusual cold feel to his skin, it wasn't like majorly different in temperature from mine but it definitely felt cooler. Tugging the material up and over his head I quickly removed it.

Kol moved his mouth down my throat again, kissing every inch of it that was exposed. The minute his mouth started to venture further down I froze a little, tearing my eyes from his now messy hair to look at his face. Sensing the change in my body language Kol looked up at me smiling, that vintage Kol smile that made my heart skip a beat. I didn't have the control not to smile back at him even if I wanted too. Resting my forehead on his I inhaled, calming myself.

I repeated the process of running my hands through his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. My hands started to explore his back, scraping over the skin there. I moved them round to the front and roamed them over his abdomen, I laid them flat but firmly over his chest and let them discover the unchartered territory there. When I dragged them lower over his abs he shivered slightly.

_"Aria"_ his voice sounded different, a little strained.

_"Mm?"_ I assaulted his neck with my lips.

_"My self-control is minimal and your testing it"_ God I'd missed that accent. I sat up straight and a frown crossed his handsome features, not enjoying my withdrawal. I felt nervous about the move I was about to make, it was overly confident for me. I removed my hands from his chest and used them to hike my top up and over my head. I was anxious to look down at him but that soon fear disappeared when I saw the admiration on his face. I was soon attacked with open mouthed kisses.

_"Aria.."_ Kol was smacking his lips against every piece of exposed flesh he could reach. _"Bedroom?"_ I couldn't form a proper sentence so I just pointed in the general direction. I felt a quick breeze surround me and I shivered but when I opened my eyes I was already in my bedroom.

* * *

It was late, I had no idea of what exact time when I was woken up by the buzzing of my cell phone. I grunted rolling over, my arms collided with flesh. I opened my eyes immediately, Kol was asleep on the other side of the bed. Shit. I grabbed an old t-shirt from my drawer in went in search of my phone before it could wake him up.

A quick glance at the screen told me it was 1 in the morning and that it was Stephanie calling, I picked up straightaway. It's gotta be important.

_"Aria!"_ Stephanie shouted my name down the line. I exited my room shutting the door quietly behind me- walking into the kitchen for a glass of water.

_"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"_

_"Please tell me you've seen Kol?"_

_"Yes…he's here. Why?"_ I was confused by her line of questioning.

_"Because I saw something…"_she trailed off mid-sentence _"Is he alive"_

_"Well as alive as he usually is yeah. What the hell are you asking that for, what did you seen? Like another vision-thingy?"_

_"Yeah except Kol was dead in this one, I saw him die! I'm not his biggest fan but it would upset Elijah. I tried calling Kol when I had it but his phone went to voicemail. I can't reach Elijah. I panicked so I phoned you."_

_"Kol died? That's not even possible!"_

_"I know how it sounds but that's what I saw."_

_"How'd it happen?"_

_"It was Elena & Jeremy Gilbert"_

_"Seriously"_ Kol was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, he looked drop dead gorgeous leaning against the door frame only half dressed. I took a mental picture. _"The pretend hunter & the former blood bag? Well that's entertaining"_ I turned my back to him

_"Right Stephanie got it loud and clear."_ I ended the call.

_"Well maybe I should make it a little easier for them and pay a visit"_ Kol walked back into the living room to collect his discarded shirt.

_"Well then you're taking me with you!"_

_"Aria please remember that Elena Gilbert is a vampire, I'm not going to put you in harm's way like that!"_

_"Fine I'll wait outside! But either way I'm coming with you whether you want me too or not."_ I stood my ground on it, no way was he going over there on his own, original or not they were out for his blood.

_"You're really stubborn darling"_ Kol sounded slightly annoyed.

_"Yeah and you're far too arrogant if you think they can't harm you. Clearly you're not indestructible or Stephanie wouldn't have seen what she did!"_ I walked into my bedroom to get properly dressed.

* * *

Kol made me wait outside in the car, I was impatiently tapping my foot against the dash board. I couldn't handle the suspense. I hopped out of the car and shut the door quietly in case he could hear. Climbing the porch steps slowly I leaned in towards the front door & tried to eavesdropped. Nothing.

Pacing back and forward I focused all my energy on listening- I was waiting for any sound or signal.

Suddenly the house burst into life, I could hear shouting for behind the door. A female voice was getting higher and higher pitched- must be Elena. I stepped up to the front door & decided to open it. Fuck it.

I slowly stepped into the Gilbert house, catching a glimpse of Kol pinning Jeremy Gilbert to the island counter in the kitchen. Elena was at the sink pulling the hose and aiming it at Kol. She turned the tap on and sprayed the water at Kol. My heart lurched when I heard him scream, it was a painful sound. I suddenly remembered Stephanie saying that there was vervain in the towns water supply now. Shit. I eyed a glass of water laying on the coffee table just feet from me.

I grabbed the glass and ran into the kitchen when I spotted Jeremy grabbing a stake from Kol's jacket pocket. When'd he get that? Elena currently had her arms wrapped around Kol's shoulders and neck holding him back, so Jeremy could get a clean shot. The shocked look on her face when she spotted me was priceless. I threw the contents of the glass at her trying my best to avoid Kol. The scream that escaped her bullshitting lips was sort of satisfying. Karma's a bitch. Truce huh? Witch.

Jeremy Gilbert spun around shocked by my sudden appearance. Kol shot across the room pushing Jeremy back onto the Island, removing the stake from his grasp.

_"Nice try mate."_ Kol's fangs descended and he savagely bit into the boys throat. Jeremy started to shout and used all of his remaining strength to attempt pulling away. Even on his best day Jeremy would be no match for Kol. I just stood there frozen, watching the scene before me unfold. Elena was still on the kitchen floor, clutching her face and shouting for her brother. A tear slipped from my eyes when I realised in saving Kol, I have potentialy killed both of the Gilberts.

* * *

**AN-**_ Hope you guys enjoyed! Can't believe so many of you were nervous i was going to kill Kol. I would never! Its hard enough to recover from him dying on the show i couldn't survive him dying again! I'm struggling for ideas now on how to continue so this may be the end. Unless i can come up with a new plot line. Your suggestions for what you'd like to happen are more than welcome! Give me some inspiration please lol :)_

P.S I'm sorry if the aria/kol make out scene sucked. As i've mentioned before writing that kinda stuff is something i've not attempted before. Found it difficult to write.

Would just like to be clear as there's been a little confusion and some questions asked that Kol hasn't killed Jeremy or Elena, Aria was just feeling guilty for her part in it. I left it on a bit of an edge incase i decide to continue :)


	48. Chapter 49

I still couldn't move, I just stood there and watched as Kol's fangs continued to sink into Jeremy's neck. Elena had started to regain some control over her functions after the pain filled Vervain splash. Kol seemed to recover from it quickly but maybe that was because he's much older than Elena. She was frantically grabbing at Kol's arms trying to pull him off her brother, he didn't budge. She resorted to extreme measures and pulled a knife from the kitchen drawer, sticking it into his back with as much force as she could muster.

Kol pulled away from the boy, blood trickling down his chin. His eyes were still black shapes with spidery red veins protruding. He looked horrifying and I couldn't help but gasp when I looked at him. Kol turned his head slowly taking in the devastation he'd help create, his eyes slowly went back to normal. I sighed, relieved that the monster had been caged again, however temporarily.

_"Kol…"_ I was still unsure of how he was going to react. I slowly held my hand out in his direction._ "Let's go."_

Kol seemed to ponder this, nodded and started forward. We both left the Gilbert house, Kol never looked back heading straight for the car but I took at glimpse at them before I closed the door behind me. Elena gilbert was leaning over her brother, wrist in his mouth. At least she'd managed to get Kol off her brother in time.

* * *

**AN**-_ This little bit is for bluebell2107, she wasn't liking the open ending and the possibility of the gilberts dying so here's a little death free ending for you ! _


End file.
